Best of Intentions
by BelleDayNight
Summary: Kenshin is called away from the Kamiya dojo on another errand for the government and suggests Kaoru stay with Misao. As a favor Kaoru tries to find out about Aoshi's feelings for her friend, not knowing that SHE was the one that melted his heart. AK
1. Best of Intentions 1

Title: **The Best of Intentions**

**Summary: **Kenshin is called away from the Kamiya dojo on another errand for the government and suggests Kaoru stay with Misao. As a favor Kaoru tries to find out about Aoshi's feelings for her friend, not knowing that SHE was the one that melted his heart.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own RK.

------------------------------------------

Kaoru listened with a heavy heart as the government official laid out the details for Kenshin. They had been having a pleasant afternoon together sitting alone on the porch, just the two of them. Yahiko had left for the summer to spend the next three months with his friend Yutaro in Germany.

Sanosuke was off somewhere flirting with Megumi but had returned to the dojo after helping guide the government official to Kenshin. Now Kaoru found herself sitting between Kenshin and Sanosuke as the man laid out the details. Kenshin was needed in China for a very covert assignment that threatened the life of a very important politician.

"I understand, that I do," Kenshin replied quietly, his red bangs shadowed his amethyst eyes that grew dark with concern. He couldn't **not** take this assignment because innocent people would suffer. However, he had promised himself that with Yahiko out of the dojo that he would try and reveal his feelings for Kaoru. She meant so much to him, but he knew that she couldn't be expected to wait forever. He wasn't as blind as he acted and knew that young men were talking in town about pursuing her since her house guest seemed nothing more than a wash-person. This summer was supposed to be dedicated to furthering his relationship with her and putting those would-be suitors at bay.

"Kenshin," Kaoru whispered under her breath, knowing that her chance to tell Kenshin how she felt was slipping through her fingers. Another missed opportunity thanks to his conscious that would never be appeased.

Kenshin looked to his left at Kaoru, her emotions clearly written on her features. What he saw broke his heart, but he had an obligation to atone for his past sins. Kaoru would understand; she always did. "Kaoru-dono, may I speak with you privately?"

Surprised, Kaoru looked up, sapphire eyes already shining with unshed tears that she valiantly tried to suppress. Kenshin stood and offered his hand to her. She accepted his aid with a blush staining her cheeks. Kenshin kept his hold on her hand as he bowed his head slightly at the government official. "I just need a moment before I give you my answer."

The older man smiled slightly and nodded in understanding, trying to ignore the penetrating gaze of Sanosuke Sagara.

Kenshin lead Kaoru down the hallway towards the kitchen, not releasing her hand as he pulled her after him. Kaoru's gaze fell upon their hands; her heart was pounding wildly at his familiarity with her.

After shutting the door Kenshin released her hand and stood before her, a worried expression upon his face. The silence between them was thick and uneasy as their eyes locked, searching one another.

"I'm sorry Kaoru-dono, that I am," Kenshin began. Kaoru bit her lip, knowing what was to come next. He was going to leave her **_again_**. "You know that I must do this," Kenshin continued.

"Why?" Kaoru demanded, fisting her hands at her sides. Her blue eyes lit with a fierce fire while the tears slipping from them betrayed the pain she felt at his inevitable departure. "You promised that you wouldn't leave," she trailed off, words failing her.

Kenshin sighed heavily, feeling his heart fall to his toes at the distress he was causing the person he loved most. He reached up a hand to brush away the tears, his calloused fingers felt too dirty and flawed to be touching the creamy perfection of her delicate face. "Kaoru……..dono," he began with his voiced laced with sadness as he forced the dono to her name. "This unworthy one must do this. Do not cry for me, I'm not worth it."

Kaoru shook her head at his words, causing his fingers to fall from her cheeks but he rested them lightly at the base of her throat, not ready to severe the touch. "Why do you say that? Kenshin why do you always think so little of yourself? Why can't you just let someone else take care of this? Can't you think of yourself just once?" She pleaded with him desperately. _'Can't you think of me for once?'_ she silently asked.

Kenshin's hand lifted from her throat and reached into her obsidian tresses and pulled the dark blue ribbon from her hair, causing the locks to fall loosely down her back. He ran his fingers through her hair a few times before looking back into her eyes. "Kaoru, I have to do this."

Her head bowed, "I know," she whispered broken heartedly. Kenshin took his hand from her hair with her favorite ribbon in his fist before wrapping the band around his hand tightly and offering her his rurouni smile.

"Kaoru-dono, you should not concern yourself with this one; that you shouldn't. I'll return to you at the end of the season, I promise." Kenshin told her in a cheerful voice, masking his own bitter feelings at losing another opportunity with the beautiful sword master. "I have to return your ribbon."

_'Why couldn't he come back for me? Why couldn't he say he wanted to come back to me?' _"I," Kaoru closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't mean to be selfish Kenshin, but what am I supposed to do? Yahiko is gone for the season and Sanosuke is going with you." Possibly she could stay with Megumi, but she'd never felt so alone and abandoned. Kenshin and Yahiko had become her family. Without either one she felt orphaned all over again.

"Kaoru-dono, I think maybe you should take Misao up on her offer." Kenshin suggested. The last time they had seen the female ninja she had tried very hard to persuade Kaoru to agree to spend some time with her in Kyoto. This would be the perfect opportunity. Things were very quiet at the Aoiya, especially with Aoshi always meditating, trying to find his own inner peace.

It would be a safe and easy going environment for his Kaoru. He would love for her to come with him, but he couldn't possibly put her life in that sort of danger.

"I guess I could do that," Kaoru replied. Then, like night and day, her face brightened as she hid behind her own cheerful smile, that Kenshin knew very well was a façade, much like his own. "I'm positive that Misao and I will have a wonderful time together."

"I will make sure that we go to Kyoto first before we head out to China. Seeing you safe will ease my mind." '_And my heart,' _he silently added. Kenshin smiled at her before reaching for her hand once more and guiding her back into the room with the waiting company to inform them of his decision.

-

-

Three days of traveling later found Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sanosuke in Kyoto, on the steps of the Aioya with an extremely hyper Misao greeting them.

"Kaoru-chan! I'm so excited that you've finally decided to come!" Misao glanced over at Kenshin as if on second thought. "Too bad you have to leave Himura-san." She then grinned wickedly over at Sanosuke while flipping her long braid behind her shoulder. "You can go anytime rooster head."

Sanosuke narrowed his dark eyes at her. "Shut up weasel. The only reason I'm here is to make sure Jou-chan arrived safely." He crossed his arms as he chewed on his fish bone absently while paying attention to his two best friends. They seemed fine with this little **_vacation_** although he knew deep down that they were both suffering.

Misao glared at Sano but before she could yell at him about his unflattering comment another presence made himself known. "Battousai," the stiff, crisp voice of Aoshi Shinomori greeted, walking up the other side of the porch, catching three out of four individuals unaware.

Aoshi gave Misao a disapproving look and she calmed down before he looked over at Kaoru briefly and then returned his attention to Kenshin, ignoring Sanosuke completely. "You will be leaving Kamiya-san in my care for the season?" He asked in an authoritative, bored tone.

"He's not leaving her in **your** care! Kaoru-chan is here to visit me for the season. Besides, Okina said it was okay," Misao argued, not liking the tone of her Aoshi-sama. Aoshi cast his penetrating gaze back at her and she smiled uneasily at him.

"Hai, if you do not mind," Kenshin replied, glancing between Aoshi and Misao a moment slightly confused. Aoshi nodded his head slightly and left for the temple to do his daily meditating. Kenshin turned back to Kaoru, seeing her eyes shadowed by her bangs once again. He gave Sanosuke a pointed look.

"Come on weasel, can you give a guy some food before he travels across the sea to save some stuffy shirt diplomat," Sanosuke spit out his fishbone and grinned at the young woman.

Misao threw up her hands in annoyance. "Fine, come on baka," she led him inside, a little bounce in her step at having seen her Aoshi-sama so early in the morning before even bringing him his tea.

After they left Kenshin cleared his throat. Kaoru looked up at him slowly, sapphire clashing with amethyst. Kenshin moved towards her and embraced her tightly, much like the night before he left to battle Shishio so long ago. It was so like the night where fireflies danced around them. It was so like the first time he abandoned her.

Kaoru clutched the front of his navy blue gi, tears flowing from her eyes. Kenshin ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying the silky feeling of the dark locks. "Promise me you'll come back," Kaoru murmured against his chest.

Kenshin kissed her forehead softly. "You don't even have to ask, Kaoru-dono. I'll always return to you, even when you've grown tired of my presence, I will still return to you." He reassured her. She was his home, no matter what happened to him, she would always be the most important person to him.

He had never really felt loved and accepted before he met Kaoru Kamiya. He lost his family at a young age, Hiko wasn't exactly loving, his time with Tomoe had been short and full of lies. Ten years he wandered in and out of people's lives never belonging. Then he met Kaoru. She took him in, no questions asked, and offered him the comfort he had so longed for, "I'll always come back to you."

That answer seemed to satisfy her and she pulled back to look him in the eye and composed herself. "I'm sorry about that. Don't worry about me," she gave him a courageous smile that made his heart skip a beat. _'Finally, he said he would return for me, not to return my stupid ribbon.'_

"Thank you for understanding, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin released her from his arms. "Sano and I must be going now, that we should. We have a ship to catch."

"Of course, take care Kenshin." Kaoru kept smiling even as Misao and Sanosuke returned to the front porch arguing with one another. The smile didn't slip until the two men that mattered so much to her were out of sight.

"Well, I need to go fix Aoshi-sama's tea. Ja!" Misao skipped inside leaving Kaoru alone.

She didn't notice a pair of eyes glazed like arctic ice watching her intently.

-

-

Aoshi watched from nearby as Battousai left his woman behind. He wasn't nosey but he had to admit that he was curious about the pair. He was under the impression that Battousai was in love with the woman, but why would he so readily accept a mission if that was the case?

If Aoshi had been in love he certainly wouldn't have left his woman behind before solidifying the relationship. "You are a fool Battousai," he spoke to the wind as he observed as the young kendo instructor watched her companions abandon her.

He turned to look over at the temple; Misao was climbing the stairs, no doubt ready to serve his tea. Casting one last look at Kaoru he quickly reached his temple and began to meditate, looking as if he had been there the entire duration.

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao greeted with a warm smile as she carried his tray towards him. Aoshi didn't bother looking up at her. There was no need to greet her, she would chat away as if he had acknowledged her, and whether or not he actually did was irrelevant.

"Isn't it exciting that Kaoru-chan is staying with us?" Misao asked as she poured her Aoshi-sama's tea. Aoshi didn't reply. "I mean, it's quite sad that Himura-san is leaving her again, but this way she and I get to spend time together."

"Misao," Aoshi interrupted her before she gave him a head ache. She looked up at him, mouth half opened, and emerald eyes bright with anticipation.

"Yes Aoshi-sama?" She asked a bit eagerly.

"Perhaps you should talk with Kamiya-san, I am trying to meditate." Aoshi told her in icy tones. He watched as Misao's smile faded for a moment before resurfacing and she bowed before him gathering the tea tray.

Aoshi listened to her retreating footsteps before sitting back and resting against the wall behind him. "Battousai left his woman in my care for the season. And I was afraid this would prove another dull few months here at the Aoiya," he mused to himself.

-

-

"Kenshin are you sure about this? I mean, the government could have found someone else to serve as this jerk's body guard," Sano spoke up his thoughts as the pair traveled in a carriage to the docks to catch their ship.

"I have an obligation to help others, that I do," Kenshin replied in a tired voice an emotionally drained voice. His eyes stared listlessly out the window at the passing landscape.

"Yeah, well, I think you should have waited and spent some more time with Jou-chan. She probably doesn't even realize how much she means to you. You always act so rurouni around her." Sano continued glaring at his best friend.

"She knows what she means to me," Kenshin replied turning towards his friend.

Sano looked out the window in the direction of Kyoto. "I certainly hope she does. A lot can happen in three months." Sano wanted his two best friends to admit their feelings and marry. He couldn't think of anything he wanted more than their mutual happiness. He was certain that it would be found in their relationship.

"I am confident that Shinomori-san will not allow any misfortunes to befall Kaoru-dono. She and Misao will have a fine time together," Kenshin tried to reassure himself more than Sano. Somehow, deep in the pit of his stomach, he felt that he was making the biggest mistake of his life.

He was so close to telling Kaoru exactly how he felt and yet, so much was left unsaid.

Kenshin reached into the inner folds of his navy blue gi and pulled out the dark ribbon. He took a deep breath of the Jasmine scent that represented Kaoru. Quickly, he placed the ribbon back in his shirt, not wanting to lose even a little bit of the smell. It was going to have to get him through three long months.

**TBC**


	2. Best of Intentions 2

The Best of Intentions

Chapter II

Kaoru sat upon the back stairs of the Aoiya and watched as Misao threw her weapons of choice into an unfortunate dummy for target practice. By the time the female ninja had completed her exercise there was little left of the straw figure.

Looking at the figure Kaoru recalled being kidnapped by Enishi a few months prior. A replica of her own body had been utilized to fool her friends and loved ones into believing she was murdered instead of kidnapped. The shock had severely impaired Kenshin and according to Sanosuke it had been very bad.

If it hadn't been for the quick wit of Aoshi Shinomori, it may have been too late before the others realized what had really happened to her. The funny thing was, even though he kidnapped her, Kaoru never hated Enishi.

Seeing him made her think of Yahiko and what would have become of him had she been killed right before his eyes. Enishi was misguided, but she didn't fault him for his pain only for his means of dealing with. Kaoru was lost in her reflections on the troubled white haired man.

For some foolish reason, Kaoru had thought that since her '**_death_**' had so deeply affected Kenshin that perhaps upon rescuing her he would tell her how he truly felt about her. Kaoru wasn't an idiot; she knew that he cared about her deeply. But, did he love her the way she wanted and needed and deserved to be loved?

"Kaoru?" Misao asked the distracted kendo teacher as she sat beside her on the wooden steps of her home. Kaoru looked up and smiled in response, trying to clear her mind of depressing thoughts. There was no need to ponder the issue, for no matter how hard she thought about it, she had no ability to read the rurouni's mind.

"Your skill improves every time I see you in action," Kaoru complemented, her heart felt lighter as she saw Misao's face break out into a proud grin.

The younger woman stood up and hooked her fingers into the pockets of her ninja uniform. "That's because as leader of the Oniwabanshi, I, Misao, must make it my duty to improve all the time."

Misao sat beside Kaoru on the steps again, a comfortable silence falling upon the two female warriors as their minds digressed in different directions. "Say Kaoru, do you have any plans for your stay here?" Misao asked abruptly, bored with the silence.

Kaoru shook her head, "No not really, at least, not until next Wednesday." She answered absently, not realizing that she just let one of her biggest secrets slip out of her mouth.

"What's next Wednesday?" Misao asked confused. She couldn't think of anything important about June 17th. Was it some sort of holiday she wasn't familiar with that was celebrated in Tokyo?

Kaoru continued to gaze out in the distance absently. "That's when I visit Kilik," she replied, mind still focused on her troubles with Kenshin.

"Kilik?" Misao demanded. "Who's Kilik?"

Kaoru snapped out of her daze. Her sapphire orbs grew the size of saucers as she realized her mistake. "Um, I didn't say Kilik….I um…." Kaoru stalled. She had never lied about Kilik before, but the idea of any one else finding out about him depressed her. She never cared for pity and if she told Misao about him then that's what she would receive.

Misao frowned at her dear friend and placed her hand upon her shoulder and looked down at her as she stood up in front of her sitting figure. "Kaoru-chan, I am your friend. It is very wrong to keep secrets from friends. Now tell me who Kilik is?" A mischievous smile broke out upon her face. "Have you been seeing someone behind Himura-san's back?"

Kaoru offered a weak smile and brushed off Misao's hand from her shoulder. "No, Kilik was….." she trailed off, unsure of how to explain.

"Kilik was?" Misao prodded, not about to let Kaoru dodge the question.

Kaoru looked off into the distance again, letting the warm memories of Kilik rush back to her. If she was going to share him with Misao then she owed him to tell her the whole truth. "Kilik was my betrothed."

Misao's jaw dropped. "You were supposed to be married?"

Neither of the women noticed the man with icy eyes that happened to be walking close by them and pause on his way to the temple at hearing the last statement. Curious, Aoshi hid his presence in the wooded area near the two women, his interested piqued.

Kaoru laughed a softly at her friend's surprised exclamation and offered a sad smile. "Believe it or not, I should have been wed on my sixteenth birthday."

Misao sat on the stairs beside the blue eyed woman who was becoming more mysterious to her with a heavy thud. "But, you're nineteen now. What happened?" She asked, a bit more gently as she could see a great sadness in Kaoru's features as the girl seemed to take on pallor as the blood drained from her face at the memories that seemed to haunt her.

Kaoru shook her head, a single tear falling from her eye. "No, I can't tell you about Kilik like this. Let me explain how we met and then what happened."

Misao nodded, anticipating a story that was sure to make her cry, she already had tears in her eyes waiting to spill at seeing Kaoru in so much obvious emotional turmoil, even when she tried to hide it behind her front of false cheer.

"As you know, my father was a great sword master and taught the Kamiya Kashin Ryuu, the technique he created that Yahiko and I use today," Kaoru began. Misao nodded, obviously following along. "His school was always full of young boys and sometimes girls eager to learn and master the technique."

Kaoru's eyes drifted over towards a nearby corpse of trees, she had a feeling that someone else was listening in, but it was about time she told someone about her own past voluntarily. "Kilik's village had been burnt in a terrible fire and he was the only survivor. A Buddhist monk took him and raised him from the age of eight until he was ten years old at a temple. He could see that Kilik was a restless spirit, destined to be a warrior and decided to introduce him to my father, a man who believed in peaceful sword styles."

Kaoru could picture her six year old version meeting Kilik for the first time with her father. There was something about the quiet older boy that attracted her to him and the pair had been nearly inseparable after meeting one another.

"My father took him into our home and agreed to teach him the technique. Kilik and I were the best of friends. He was four years older than me but he never made me feel like a little kid. Whenever he and the older boys would do something he always made sure I was invited. He was always there for me, especially when my mother died when I was nine, three years later." Kaoru closed her eyes as she recalled how the thirteen year old boy had held her as she fell asleep every night while her father was dealing with his own sadness.

"So he took care of you, like my Aoshi-sama," Misao sighed at the comparison, not noticing the slight frown that marred Kaoru's mouth at the comment.

"No, not exactly. Kilik was still a kid, same as I was. However, as we got older, things began to change between us and when I was thirteen he told me he wanted to marry me. I thought he was playing pretend, I didn't realize how serious he was until the next year." Kaoru could still remember as the seventeen year old took her into his arms and carried her up the small mountain near the springs not far from the dojo. He was so handsome, that the young teenaged Kaoru felt giddy at all times in his presence. Not to mention she was always happy.

"The next year, he informed father that he would be joining the army for a two year term and that when he returned, since I would be of age to marry by then, he wanted to make me his wife." Kaoru closed her eyes, searching for the strength to continue.

"Wait," Misao interrupted. Kaoru turned towards her, trying to keep her eyes from tearing up too much. "What did Kilik-kun look like? You can't tell a story like this without describing him!"

Misao was enjoying the tale; it seemed as if she had missed the point that it had a tragic ending. Aoshi shook his head at her childish insensitivity. _'Couldn't she tell that it was hard enough for Kaoru to share this memory without being badgered?'_

"I suppose you're right," Kaoru agreed. "Kilik was very handsome. He was tall, and leanly muscled, light brown hair that hung near his shoulders, and he always wore a long red cape that he had been presented with as a gift from the Buddhist temple on his sixteenth birthday."

Misao frowned at the description, not finding it detailed enough. Kaoru noticed and sighed. "Okay, how about this, picture Aoshi with lighter hair and eyes the color of Sanosuke's. Now add in Yahiko's mischievous smirk. That's what Kilik was like."

Aoshi felt his lips twitch in the upwards direction slightly in arrogance at her description. _'Since she compared him to me and described him as handsome that must be how she views me.'_

"If he looked like Aoshi-sama he must have been handsome," Misao agreed. Kaoru sighed, the girl was impossible, really.

"Kilik went off to the army and fortunately there were no wars at the time, but there are always skirmishes in Japan now-a-days. Kilik was the sort of person that would die saving a friend's life." Kaoru's eyes closed once more. "And that's exactly what happened, two weeks before his term in the service would have ended."

Misao gasped and reached over to embrace Kaoru in a comforting hug, even though the older woman was stiff in her arms. "I'm so sorry Kaoru-chan! And it was so close to you marrying your childhood sweetheart."

Kaoru shrugged, encouraging Misao to release her from the impromptu hug. "I visit his grave every June 17th. No one knows about it but Yahiko."

"How does Kenshin not know?" Misao prodded.

_'Stupid!'_ Aoshi thought to himself at the words that just spilled out of the ninja's mouth.

"He's never been around when the anniversary comes and it's not any different this time around." She noticed Misao's mouth open again and decided to intercept the inevitable question. "And I've never told him because it's in the past. I tell him all the time that the past doesn't matter. He has his own memories to haunt him; I don't need to tell him about my losses."

Misao chewed on that information for a short while before asking another question. "How does Yahiko know?"

"He followed me last summer. He thought I was going to visit my father's grave and he wanted to pay his respects for the man who created the sword technique he trained under. When he didn't recognize the name, he wanted to know about it. So after swearing him to secrecy I told him." Kaoru explained. "I guess now you know why I hate when Kenshin and Sanosuke go off to fight. Kilik never broke a promise to me and he was supposed to come back, but he didn't. How am I to know that they will return? I lived alone for a year, I'm not sure I could do that again."

Misao looked thoughtful but didn't know how to respond so after a few moments and no words were spoken she rose to her feet. "Well I better go inside and see if Okina needs me to run into town for anything. You'll come with me right?"

"Sure, I'll go with you to town later if need be," Kaoru replied, looking back towards the corpse of trees.

As soon as the door shut behind Misao, the figure of Aoshi Shinomori stepped out of the foliage. Kaoru wasn't surprised as the stoic figure sat beside her on the wooden steps. It seemed strange that they shared the same step as they sat in one another's company in silence.

He was sitting so close to her that she could feel his arm pressing lightly against her shoulder and his leg brush up against her thigh. She shifted slightly so that their hips were no longer in contact at least.

"I assume you heard," Kaoru remarked, breaking the peace.

"Yes," Aoshi answered simply.

Kaoru remained quiet, after his one word response but was surprised when he continued.

"I understand your loss at losing one so close to you," Aoshi began. "I find peace of mind honoring their memories while in the temple meditating. If you would like to join me sometime, it may help you." He looked down at her, his face a blank mask, but his eyes revealing something that seemed akin to concern.

"You shouldn't keep your pain bottled up inside, it will only lead to madness," he explained remembering all too well his brief time of insanity.

"Thank you, Aoshi," Kaoru replied with a small smile for the man's effort.

Aoshi stood up abruptly and began to walk inside the house, but paused at the door and looked down at Kaoru who was watching his retreat. "I will accompany you to Tokyo for your friend's anniversary."

Kaoru was baffled at the offer, but nodded her head in agreement. Aoshi graced her with a ghost of smile, probably the most he could muster before slipping inside.

Misao returned soon afterward with a list of supplies needed to be purchased, she walked past Aoshi-sama on her way to Kaoru. "Kaoru, did Aoshi-sama talk to you?" Misao demanded.

"Yes, he invited me to meditate with him sometime. Apparently he heard my story about Kilik and seems to think I might find it therapeutic." Kaoru replied as she followed Misao out the gates into the town to shop. For some reason, she didn't want to tell her friend about Aoshi's offer to accompany her to Tokyo.

"That's great!" Misao exclaimed as she hugged Kaoru tight, causing the older girl to awkwardly pat her back confused. She thought the younger girl might be jealous and read things in a wrong way; she did not expect a reaction like this.

"Why is it great?" Kaoru dared to ask once released and walking again without, as Sano like to call her, 'the little weasel' attached to her.

Misao looked at her with big, pleading green eyes. "Because Kaoru-chan now you can become friends with Aoshi and help him confess his true feelings of love for me!" She looked at Kaoru expectantly, who just stared blankly at the girl. "Of course, you'll be my maid of honor." Misao added on second thought.

Kaoru had a bad feeling about this as the young woman grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her after her onto the busy streets of Kyoto.

--------------------------------------

Kenshin watched as the sun set over the ocean, he would be arriving on shore the next morning. The sun set was a beautiful vision, but it offered little joy without having someone special to share it with. Sano didn't quite count.

"What's on your mind buddy?" Sanosuke asked from his position of lounging on the deck. He was tossing some dice around hoping to improve his skills before reaching the mainland. He heard rumors from different sailors that the gambling joints were amazing in China.

"Sessha was just watching the sun set, that I was," Kenshin replied turning his attention to his friend and shaking his head at him. Sano really was like a big child at times.

Sano looked up with a knowing grin on his face. "Right, you were thinking about Jou-chan weren't you?"

Kenshin smiled weakly. "Was it that obvious?"

Sanosuke huffed before turning his attention back to his dice. "Probably to everyone but Jou-chan herself, it's obvious."

Kenshin groaned. "Are we back on that topic again?"

"Actually, I was thinking." Sano began as he placed his dice back into his pocket and looked up at his vertically challenged friend who was standing, while he sat cross legged on the deck. "What do we know about Jou-chan's past?"

The red haired samurai scratched his head at the question confused. "I don't know what you mean, that I don't. She lived at the dojo by herself after her father died." Kenshin shrugged. _'What else is there to know?'_

Brown eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Exactly, that's all we know. What about when her father was alive? Have we met any of Kaoru's old friends? That dojo was full of youth her whole life so you know she had to have known many people. Why don't we ever meet any of them?" Sanosuke grinned with satisfaction as his rurouni friend's face grew contemplative.

"You're right," Kenshin muttered softly. "Sessha has always used Kaoru to ease the pain of his past. I wonder," he locked his concerned eyes with Sano's. "Do you think she went through something painful too? I mean, besides the loss of her parents?"

Sanosuke ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "You know, I really wonder sometimes. There is more to Jou-chan than we know Kenshin. With as much as she has done for us, I think it's only fair that we find out what haunts her late at night."

Kenshin looked back towards what was left of the sun's rays as darkness began to fill the sky. _'Kaoru, how could I have been so selfish to not realize that maybe you needed someone to be there for you. You are barely older than a child and yet, it is you that I gain my strength from. What have I given you in return besides a sense of abandonment?'_

**TBC**

A/N: About Kilik, he's not an OC. He is a character from Soul Calibur II, his village was destroyed in a fire and he was then raised in a Buddhist temple. He meditates a great deal, like Aoshi, because within his body an evil presence resides and he must be in a constant state of balance or else the evil will possess him. The name 'Kilik' is Chinese.


	3. Best of Intentions 3

**The Best of Intentions**

**Chapter III**

Sweat trickled down her brow as she swung her boken again, and again, and again. The physical workout was distracting and that is what Kaoru wanted. She wanted distraction. She didn't want to be reminded that once again Kenshin and Sano had left to take part in another government assignment.

She didn't want to be reminded that once more there were never guarantees that they might return to her after the assignment alive and healthy. Her swings remained forceful and her arms ached.

Her forearms, her hands, her biceps, her shoulders, her abdomen, her legs, her thighs, they all hurt. Her head hurt and her heart hurt.

She could take the abuse she was inflicting upon herself no more. The wooden sword fell to her side and the end rested upon the floor of the practice room. She allowed the distraction of Misao's practice to draw her attention.

Kaoru could hear her friend's battle cries as she threw her Kunai into the practice dummies and leapt from various positions within the battle room. Slowly Kaoru moved towards the wall and placed her boken upon the rack where she had taken it from earlier.

There was no need to carry it around with her when she was surrounded by the best ninjas in all of Japan. Or at least, according Misao Mikamachi they were the best ninjas in the entire world. A ghost of a smile graced Kaoru's lips as she reminisced about all the obvious pride her friend had for her ninja clan.

As Kaoru placed her wooden sword upon the weapons rack she couldn't help but notice the pair of double Kodachi that no doubt belonged to Aoshi. They were in perfect condition but it was obvious that it had been some time since they had last been seen any action, be it a friendly spar or a dangerous battle. They probably hadn't been used since the defeat of Shishio.

Kaoru walked towards the door frame and watched Misao in silence. She was practicing with other members of her ninja clan. They weren't perfect, but Kaoru was still impressed. Their acrobatics were especially thrilling to the young kendo instructor.

So lost in her observations, Kaoru had failed to notice the presence that had moved to stand behind her. The warm, unexpected, calloused hand that fell upon her shoulder in a friendly manner caused her to jump to attention. Kaoru turned to see the individual whom could only be her silent host of Aoiya.

Aoshi looked past Kaoru and was watching the practice of the Oniwanbanshi with a cold, calculating eye. "They improve every time I observe them," he met Kaoru's gaze and removed his hand to rest at his side loosely. "They still have much to learn."

Kaoru's mouth opened but no words came out. She found herself speechless, seeing Aoshi in the roll of educational observer. His comments reminded her of her own observations of Yahiko's improvement. Having regained her senses, Kaoru replied, "Wisdom is realizing that you must constantly learn." It was a phrase her father had often used, and Kaoru felt it applicable to share in this conversation.

Aoshi's piercing pale gaze seemed to search for something within Kaoru's eyes. He nodded his head and then returned his attention to observing the practice. The two stood in the doorway for a few minutes in silence. The only sounds were the battle cries from the practice.

Kaoru felt the brush of Aoshi's robe as he turned and began to leave. She turned as well and watched as he began to leave. "Wait," Kaoru called. He turned to see her hand outstretched and touching the sleeve of his robe. Her hand fell but she didn't know why she had called him to wait.

Averting her eyes, Kaoru mumbled, "Never mind."

However, Aoshi did not leave. He remained immobile and observed her silently for a few more eternal moments. He cleared his throat softly, gaining her attention once more. "I'm going to meditate now; you are welcome to join me."

Then he left.

Kaoru watched as he made his way confidently and purposely towards the temple. She turned to look at the practice once more, but it had lost its interest to her. It all looked the same to her and she was not a ninja. If she were to fight it would be in the broad day light and not in the shadows.

Clenching her fists at her side, Kaoru made her decision and began to follow the path that Aoshi had taken. Kaoru walked up the stone stairs that led towards the Zen temple. The entire atmosphere surrounding the temple was serene and Kaoru could already feel her frayed nerves relaxing.

Aoshi was sitting in the lotus position on the far side of the temple from her current location. A tray of tea was sitting near him but he was not touching it. Tentatively, Kaoru made her way towards him.

Not opening his eyes and not hearing her make any sounds, because she was certainly silent, Aoshi spoke. "Sit here," he commanded as he patted his open palm on the woven matt upon the wooden floor a short distance away from him.

Obediently, Kaoru accepted the invitation and sat beside her odd host. She copied his form and took up the Lotus position herself. It was faintly awkward, for she had never really sat this way previously.

Kaoru didn't realize that Aoshi was watching her from the corner of his eye. Half an hour passed and neither spoke during the time. A soft rumbling began to emit from Aoshi's chest and Kaoru turned towards him sharply in shock. The rumbling sound ceased immediately, but she had caught it.

She smiled wilily at the man. "So the great Aoshi Shinomori knows how to laugh?" Kaoru teased. She was greeted with an amused look on the face of her host along with a raised brow. "Why were you laughing?"

"Your boredom amused me," Aoshi replied cryptically.

Kaoru frowned at his answer. "What's that supposed to mean? I was just sitting here. There was no way you could tell I was bored." Kaoru defended.

Aoshi pointed towards her fingers that had been resting upon the knee of her practice outfit. They were both scrunched up into knotted areas courtesy of her restless fingers fidgeting. "Your pants would have less abuse if you weren't bored," Aoshi answered coolly.

Kaoru's arms crossed over her chest in annoyance at his comment. But she knew it was true and she had been fidgeting. She closed her eyes determined to ignore the man beside her and discover just what exactly was so thrilling about meditating. Her neck was sore from sitting in such a rigid posture and she tried to pop it indiscreetly. She could feel his eyes still on her and she cracked an eye to look at him. "What?"

After shaking his head, Aoshi actually smiled before shifting his position and sitting behind Kaoru. Kaoru sat motionless as she felt Aoshi's legs on either side of her pressing against her arms and legs and his chest was up against her back, warming it with his body heat. Her heart raced and her mind reeled at the contact wondering what on earth he was doing sitting with her in such a manner.

His arms came around her and grasped onto her wrists and pulled her hands away from her chest to rest serenely on either one of her thigh in the proper Lotus position. His hands pressed against the back of her hands for a moment before retreating. Kaoru was completely encased in a circle of his presence and was totally out of her league and clueless about what to do. So she did nothing and tried to not let him know that he was affecting her.

Besides, it wasn't like Aoshi Shinomori had any feelings. He was like a living icicle.

"Now relax, this is the proper Lotus position. Your hands are not supposed to tear at your knees." Aoshi's soft voice explained moments before his hands found purchase on the back of her neck. Kaoru turned her head to look at him in confusion but he simply turned her head to face front once more with a simple push from his fingertips. "I said to relax."

Kaoru tried to relax, but it was an impossible task with someone like Aoshi sitting so familiarly with her. He was so tall! The way he was sitting behind her made her want to recline against him and use him as a lounging chair. Her muscles lost their tension the moment his skilled hands started their art and she turned to putty to be molded in whatever form he'd wish. The muscles of her lower neck and upper back were massaged and the strain that had built up in them over the past few days abandoned her.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru managed to ask as the pleasure caused her to relax completely. Aoshi's hands stilled upon her shoulder and he gave her a gentle squeeze before he moved away back to his previous position beside her and started meditating again.

Kaoru looked over at him for a few moments and realized that he wasn't going to answer. "Thanks," she told him with a bright smile. Aoshi merely nodded at her in acknowledgement, his silent persona once again dominating.

The silence between the pair seemed to stretch on once again before Aoshi broke it. "You act as if you have never had a massage before," he commented quietly.

A slight rush of blood ran to Kaoru's cheeks in embarrassment. "I haven't," she admitted.

Aoshi turned to look at her. "You have never had a massage before?" He asked, his tone revealing his disbelief. Kaoru's silence was his answer. He raked his fingers through his dark ebon locks that constantly fell in his eyes before replying. "But, you are a teacher of swordsmanship."

"Yes I am," Kaoru told him, confused about his point.

"It only makes sense that you would be familiar with this as a way to work out the tenseness of your muscles. What remedies do you seek? Or are you gifted in such a manner that you've never suffered this ailment?" Aoshi had an uncharacteristic volley of questions for the woman at his side. He was truly baffled that a simple massage should be viewed as such an incredulous act.

Kaoru shifted under the intensity of his gaze. Her skin still tingled from his touch so recently gone from her now. "Oh, well, normally, I just take a hot bath and that works," Kaoru stammered her response.

Aoshi watched her with a keen eye before returning to his own inner musings. "I see," he replied and then he was silent.

Hours passed in the temple between the two and the only other words spoken were in reference to the tea served.

oooOOOooo

The crisp mountain air was revitalizing. Yahiko had seen Mount Fugi before but to see the mountainous country of Southern Germany was a totally different experience. He looked at the ridiculous outfit that Yutaro donned and it was all he could do to avoid laughing.

No one should wear those hideous trousers in public.

The mansion that Yutaro and his guardian, the doctor lived in was splendid. It was a stone manner looked like a castle and had acres and acres of land. Yahiko felt like a king, but no matter how exciting this place was he had to admit he was homesick. Even if he only admitted this fact to himself, he still admitted it.

Mostly, he missed Kaoru. The only reason he agreed to come to Germany at this time of year was because he knew that Kenshin would be with Kaoru on the anniversary this summer. Otherwise, he would have delayed this trip for a few weeks.

"Master Yahiko," the butler greeted once he and Yutaro had returned from horseback riding in the fields. He held a gold plate out to the Japanese boy with a letter addressed to him.

"What's this?" Yahiko asked the butler, but he merely gave a brief bow and retreated after Yahiko took the envelope.

Yutaro elbowed Yahiko in the ribs and peered over his shoulder to see what had caught his interest. "Is that from Miss Kaoru?" Yutaro asked politely.

Yahiko nodded absently. "Yeah, it's from Ugly." He continued to read the script of his mentor, teacher, sister, and mother figure all rolled into one. A frown furrowed Yahiko's brows as he read Kaoru's script. This was not the news he was expecting to hear.

He expected to hear her rambling on and on about Kenshin, but amazingly she was short and to the point in this letter. It was only a few lines long.

Yahiko crumpled the letter in his fist angrily. "What did it say?" Yutaro asked concerned.

"Kenshin left, again." Yahiko answered simply before he threw the crumpled paper and slammed his fist into the sofa in the living room, so as not to damage anything, namely himself. He then ran up the stairs and slammed his door where he began to pace back and forth in anger.

"How could he do this to her?" Yahiko asked himself. "Was it so much to give her a few weeks? She deserves better," Yahiko decided.

A soft knock on his door alerted him to Yutaro's presence. "What's going on Yahiko?"

He opened the door and allowed his friend inside. "I already told you, Kenshin left her again."

Yutaro nodded his head and leaned against the doorframe thoughtfully. "So is she at the dojo alone now then?"

Yahiko threw his hands in the air in frustration. "No! That's the really weird part. She's in Kyoto now visiting the weasel girl."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad," Yutaro tried to tell him peacefully.

"What do you mean that doesn't sound so bad?" Yahiko yelled, dark eyes flashing as he glared at his friend. "It's terrible! She shouldn't be in Kyoto, she has stuff to do! She---she---she has a dojo to run!"

Yutaro raised a brow. "She had a dojo to run with no students?"

Yahiko's lips thinned at the comment. "You know what I mean."

"Write her in Kyoto. See how she's doing there." Yutaro suggested.

Yahiko turned back and went straight towards his desk where he pulled out pen and paper to do just that. "I intend to do that." He started scratching away his message to Kaoru, letting her know exactly what kind of jerk he thought Kenshin was being.

Yutaro was peering over his shoulder once more and cleared his throat. Yahiko glared at him. "Perhaps you should not speak of Mr. Himura in your letter. It would no doubt upset her. Ask what she thinks of Kyoto instead and what her plans are for the remainder of the season."

Yahiko nodded and crumpled up the letter. He'd save his angry words for when he wrote Kenshin himself since Kaoru gave him the address to reach him at. Suddenly a brilliant idea came to him and he met Yutaro's violet eyes.

"If you are thinking of inviting Kaoru to come here," Yutaro began and Yahiko held his breath. "I'll have to ask my guardian, so don't mention it in this letter, but maybe in the next one if I can get it approved."

A large grin spread across Yahiko's face. "Thanks man!" Furious scribbling then followed that declaration.

oooOOOooo

Dinner at the Aoiya was same as it seemed to normally be. Okina hit on all the females shamelessly through out the meal, much to the annoyance of everyone in attendance. Aoshi ate his food silently. Misao and some of the other women of the clan spoke non-stop about various things that they tried in practice that day.

Kaoru for her part was mostly quiet. She did enjoy the meal though she would have to admit it was much better tasting than what her attempts at cooking generally resulted as.

She answered any questions presented to her, but still she remained pretty much an outsider. She didn't exactly feel excluded, but she most certainly wasn't an insider. She didn't get the little jokes they told. And they hardly remembered to explain them to her.

Perhaps that was a good thing? That might have meant that they felt so comfortable around her that it was as if she was always there. But, that wasn't the case and it seemed as if Aoshi was the only one that generally remembered this and would occasionally meet her eyes across the table.

It would only be for a moment but that moment was reassuring. For, while Kaoru was an outsider by definition, Aoshi was one as well, but by choice.

After finishing her meal, Kaoru politely excused herself, but wasn't alone for long. As soon as she announced her leave Misao excused herself as well and followed her out the hall. The young ninja teenager took hold of Kaoru's elbow and pulled her outside to talk privately.

Misao's emerald eyes were wide in expectation as she stared at Kaoru. Kaoru's long ponytail had slid over her shoulder and she was playing with the tip of it. "So?" Misao asked when it became obvious that Kaoru wasn't going to say anything.

"Yes Misao?" Kaoru asked with a sweet smile. She knew what that wide eyed look of Misao's meant. It was her psycho Aoshi-obsessed look.

"I know you two spent most of the day in the temple together. What did my Aoshi-sama say about me?" Misao asked with a bit of impatience.

Kaoru bit her lip, not sure how to answer this question delicately. Misao had never even crossed her mind while she was with Aoshi that afternoon and she highly doubted that she crossed his mind either. "I didn't exactly have the chance to ask him about you," Kaoru answered honestly.

Misao nodded, deep in thought as she raised her hand to hold her chin in contemplation. "Of course, you were meditating." She looked at Kaoru suddenly. "Did he have a far away dreamy look in his eyes as he thought about how much he loved me?"

Kaoru blinked at the woman before answering carefully. "Well, Misao, he meditates with his eyes closed." Misao seemed to deflate at this. "But," Kaoru started and Misao perked right up expectantly. "But, he did watch you practice this afternoon and complimented your form."

The smile on Misao's face was priceless. It was just as bright as if Kaoru had said that Aoshi declared eternal love to the girl, which never would happen. Kaoru reached out and squeezed Misao's shoulder gently. "Well, I'm going to bed now, good night."

"Good night Kaoru-chan!" Misao told her giving a great big hug before bouncing off inside the house, leaving Kaoru shaking her head after her before retreating to her bed room.

**TBC**


	4. Best of Intentions 4

**Chapter IV:**

Kenshin and Sanosuke left the meeting where they finally met the dignitary they were supposed to be protecting. Neither one was very keen on the old, bitter man. The two friends walked in silence until reaching their quarters.

"I can't believe you left Jou-chan for this," Sanosuke muttered as soon as they were in private. His chocolate colored eyes were accusing as he angrily chewed on a toothpick he picked up on their way past the kitchen.

"I didn't leave Kaoru-dono," Kenshin returned with a worn expression. He felt miserable enough having to serve an old man who was obviously corrupt in heart. He didn't need to be reminded that he had abandoned Kaoru, again.

Sanosuke shrugged as he flopped himself on his twin bed and stretched lazily. "I suppose it doesn't matter. At least you left her in good hands with Shinomori," Sano watched Kenshin's reaction closely and was pleased at the results.

The docile amethyst eyes flashed amber at the suggestive nature of the statement. "Kaoru-dono needed a vacation from the dojo and her visit with Misao will be refreshing," he reasoned.

Sano snorted and sat up to glare at his best friend. "What she needed was some reassurance about where she stood in your heart. You still haven't told her how you feel."

Kenshin refused to allow Sano to drag him on a guilt trip and purposely turned his back on him to reach into the inner folds of his shirt to touch the blue ribbon. He needed strength, especially with Sano attacking his resolve. "Kaoru knows how I feel about her."

"Hoping and knowing are two different things," Sano replied quietly as he shook his head in disgust.

"We might as well set up our appointments to see the doctor for our examinations," Kenshin changed the subject. That was another issue that had put him in a sour mood. Their new boss requested that all his men have a complete medical exam.

He wasn't sure why, but Kenshin had deep feeling of foreboding about this exam.

"Have you written her yet?" Sano asked, not wanting to skirt the issue. Kenshin shook his head. "Why not?"

Kenshin turned, eyes pleading. "Please Sano, don't interfere."

The ex-fighter for hire crossed his arms over his broad chest in anger. "Whatever Kenshin, but just remember it's not only your life that suffers because of your indecision. If you don't love her, then tell her so she can move on to someone who deserves her."

Kenshin remained silent and didn't answer. He loved Kaoru alright. He loved her enough to spare her a miserable life with him. At least, he hoped that he loved her that much. He feared that his selfishness would not allow him to free her of him. He knew he couldn't live without her, but would she want to live without him?

That was the question he feared most. He knew he wasn't worthy of her, but he wanted her just the same. He was going to be selfish and after he earned enough money with this last job he'd offer to take care of her as best he could.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Kaoru sighed wearily. When she had retired for the evenings she was sure that with as drained as she felt both emotionally and physically that she would fall asleep pronto. There was no such luck for the female kendo instructor.

The sounds of a symphony of crickets attracted her attention and she decided that sleep was a luxury that this night would deny her. Almost angrily she kicked back the covers of the futon.

It was fairly late so she didn't bother putting a robe over her flowing pale yellow gown. It billowed behind her slightly as if a gentle wind were present as she walked silently down the hallway to the back porch of the Aioya where she sat on the stairs leaning against the railing.

She took a deep breath and allowed the cool night breeze to sooth her frazzled nerves and relaxed. Kaoru still felt a far cry from being able to slumber but at least she felt calm in the yard watching the stars.

Unsure of how many minutes had passed in blissful, thoughtless silence Kaoru was surprised when she felt a warm body sitting next to hers on the stairs. She turned to look at the intruder and was even more surprised to discover a silent Aoshi Shinomori sitting still as a statue, looking lost in thought as he stared into the darkness of the night.

The two sat in companionable silence in the stillness of the night. Aoshi was grateful that for once someone wasn't trying to force him to talk. He felt a rare comfort sitting on the stairs with Kamiya. His original intention was to escort her back to her room, because it really was unwise to stay out late at night.

But when he saw her from the back door in her pale yellow gown, loose flowing raven hair staring out at the stars he was reminded of a fallen angel. She was the vision of an angel looking at the heavens hoping to find her way home.

It was a sight he didn't have the heart to disrupt so he joined her instead. "I'm sorry about your fiancé." Aoshi's soft voice broke the silence when her sorrow seemed almost tangible to him.

Kaoru turned slightly so that she was facing her companion. He was wearing his usual white robe over whatever he wore to sleep in and looked as composed as ever. "Thank you for your concern but that was a long time ago." She smiled briefly before her attention returned to the star filled sky and her expression became unreadable.

"I used to sit out and look at the stars after Hannya and the others were murdered," Aoshi confessed earning the attention of his companion. "It was almost as if each star represents someone in heaven and that you could stay in touch with them, because they were always looking out for you."

"I like that idea," Kaoru agreed. She looked at Aoshi and for a foolish moment imagined what it would be like to lean back against his chest with his arms around her. Her checks flushed at the image and she quickly shook her head to try and clear her mind.

"Something on your mind Kamiya?" Aoshi asked as he noticed her sapphire eyes watching him attentively. He couldn't keep the hint of masculine pride out of his tone as he noticed her embarrassed flush.

"I---uh, I was wondering about your feelings for Misao," Kaoru tried to cover her embarrassment, but quickly regretted it when the dark cloud shadowed Aoshi's features. She wanted to kick herself, but Misao was constantly on her about finding out about how Aoshi felt that it was the first excuse she could think of.

Aoshi schooled his emotions and turned to face Kaoru, his face an emotionless mask. "Why do you want to know how I feel about Misao?" His arctic eyes searched hers.

Kaoru shifted, unnerved by his scrutiny and shrugged. "I was just curious. She's obviously head over heels for you. I was just wondering why you won't give her a chance."

Aoshi's eyes narrowed on her face as if he didn't believe her but then he settled back beside her and allowed his eyes to focus on a sight that only he could see in the dark forest. "Believe it or not, I actually did try to give Misao a chance," he began.

"What? When? I'm sure she would have noticed," Kaoru interjected. Aoshi looked at her with an amused expression and she immediately shut her mouth to wait for him to continue at his own pace.

"I do care about her, and I know she is in love with the idea of me. She'll argue until she's blue in the face that isn't the case, but she has lived a very sheltered life. The only thing we have in common is living here. Besides she deserves someone that will actually love her. I can't offer that. I will never love a woman." Aoshi explained, turning his arctic gaze to burn into Kaoru's sapphire one.

"Never is a long time," Kaoru countered softly in a whisper as her eyes drifted down from his intense eyes to his firm mouth and then quickly averted to her hands in her lap.

"I will never give my heart to a woman, because I witnessed the destruction my father suffered after he lost my mother." He throat tightening as he remembered his parents. They had adored one another and him. He thirsted for nothing under their care.

"What happened to your mother?" Kaoru prodded gently, laying her palm lightly on his powerful forearm that rested casually across his thigh. His muscles tensed for a moment before relaxing under the unexpected touch.

"She died unexpectedly. She was a small woman but quite fearless. She was determined to ride father's large stallion on her own and she fell off him and died instantly with a broken neck. Father was delirious in his grief." Painful memories came back to haunt Aoshi as he relived that incident from when he was but a boy.

He could feel the unmanly tears build up behind his eyes but sheltered those eyes to prevent their fall. Kaoru's hand squeezed his arm reassuringly. Instead of being annoyed, he found a small measure of comfort in the gesture.

"My father rushed foolishly into an assignment a few days later. He had no regard for his own life and died in his carelessness." Aoshi's lips thinned and he shook off Kaoru's hand from his arm and stared at her with a deep coldness. "I refuse to lose my will to live for something so foolish."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed at his, her anger rose within her fueling her next comment. "This are worse things to die for than love. At least your parents were happy together for a time. That's more than some of us can ever hope for." Aoshi frowned at the words and the deep seeded sorrow he sensed behind them. "Without their love you wouldn't exist."

Aoshi laughed mirthlessly. "A fine upstanding man I've turned out to be," he mocked himself.

Kaoru reached up tentatively and laid her hand on his bicep and squeezed for a moment. "But you are a fine man, Aoshi. You really are." She insisted before returning her hand that seemed to have a mind of it's own into her lap.

Aoshi watched her for a few moments in stunned silence. It almost sounded as if she cared about him. Several minutes passed and he realized that Kaoru was awfully quiet. No sooner had he thought about that had her head fallen upon his shoulder.

A hint of a smile crossed his lips as he realized she was asleep. He gathered her in his arms and decided to take her back to her room. He couldn't help but notice how the gown seemed to mold against her curvaceous form and for the first time since he was a teenager he felt an uncontrollable desire, a fire racing through his veins.

He walked briskly through the house towards her room growing dizzy in her presence. Her head was cradled against his chest with her ear over his rapidly pounding heart. Her long, silky hair brushed against his bare chest where his robe had fallen open. She was no angel he decided. She must be some sort of temptress determined to change his ways. Well that wasn't about to happen. He didn't need or want some woman in his life.

He shifted her weight into one arm as he eased upon her door. Her unconscious form seemed to notice the precarious balance and instinctively clutched the front of his robe. Aoshi shivered at the feel of her soft hands against his chest but ignored it as he laid her upon her futon and covered her.

He returned to his own room and stared out his window at the stars. If only they really were his lost friends and family! He could certainly use some advice right about now. He absently rubbed his hand across his chest where she had touched him as he became lost in his thoughts.

There was one other individual that was awake on the grounds and he watched the scene with a frown as he ran his fingers through his white hair nervously. "My pretty Misao, what does this mean for your happiness?" Okina wondered with a deep sadness for the young woman.

oooooOOOOOooooo

The next morning breakfast was a tense atmosphere for everyone except Misao, who seemed obvious. She was chattering away to Kaoru, who sat beside her. She was determined to go into Kyoto for a day out.

"What kind of thing would like to go to?" Misao persisted as she ate heartily, more than the other occupants at the table combined. The other members of the Oniwanbanshi watched fascinated by the small girl's large appetite. It was odd that she seemed to be the only one with much of an appetite.

"Well," Kaoru pondered when it became clear that Misao would not stop harassing her. She stirred her breakfast with her chopsticks as she tried to think of a suggestion. "What about a play?" She requested with a bright look in her eyes. She hadn't been to a play since before her father's death.

"No, never mind, that's kind of expense," Kaoru answered herself before anyone could interject.

Aoshi surprised everyone by speaking. "I should enjoy the theatre." He looked at both Misao and Kaoru with a warm look in his eyes. "It would be my treat to take you both," he offered.

Misao practically had hearts floating over her head while Kaoru smiled slowly at the enigmatic man. He nodded his head at their obvious acceptance, heart warmed at their excitement. "We shall leave in two hours then," he informed them as he headed out to his temple for his daily meditation.

"I'll come and get you Aoshi!" Misao volunteered shouting out the door to the stoic man. She turned back to Kaoru with a big grin on her face from ear-to-ear. "Did you hear that Kaoru! My goodness he asked me out on a date!" She ran to Kaoru and hugged her fiercely in her excitement.

Kaoru extrapolated herself from the parasite otherwise known as Misao and met a concerned look from Okina. It was odd that he wasn't making any perverted remarks lately. He offered a friendly smile at Kaoru when he noticed she was looking at him.

Exactly two hours later, the trio along with Okina left to watch a play in downtown Kyoto.

"I haven't been to the theatre in so long!" Okina exclaimed as his attentive gaze went from one female to the next on their short trip. "However, at the theatre house there is always two plays every day, one in the afternoon and one at night." He recalled.

"That's good, I'd hate to come all the way out there and there not be a play," Kaoru replied uneasy with the way Misao was latching onto Aoshi. It wasn't so much that the younger woman was latching onto him but the pleading looks that the man would cast her. What was she supposed to do about it? So Kaoru walked on Aoshi's other side, careful to keep a safe distance from the perverted old man on her right.

Upon reaching the theatre they were escorted by a beautiful young woman wearing a radiant kimono with long lush hair. Kaoru couldn't help but feel envious of her and a little self conscious in her own attire as the woman seemed to focus her attention on her and Aoshi. It was odd that she seemed to ignore Misao and Okina.

Was the woman jealous of Kaoru because she was walking beside Aoshi? That was odd, because Misao was the one hanging on his arm. They were led to a semi-circle table and Kaoru was about to sit on one end when Aoshi forced her to scoot over in the middle and sit on the end himself.

Okina sat on Kaoru's other side and Misao at the other end. The young woman frowned at the arrangement and Kaoru would have traded with her, except for the hand encircled around her wrist that held her in place and the silent plead from her new friend's icy blue eyes.

If he didn't want to sit beside Misao, Kaoru wasn't about to make him. The hostess returned moments later to their table. It was apparently a theatre that one dined at during the performance. The hostess smiled forcefully at the group and focused her attention on Aoshi.

"It is kind of you to take your sister and father out with you," she commented quietly, so that only Aoshi and Kaoru could hear while she gave a pointed look at Misao and Okina in turn. "I haven't seen you in here in a long time Aoshi," she almost pouted, but continued to ignore Kaoru.

Aoshi merely stared at her and she shifted uncomfortably. Kaoru snuck a look at Misao and noticed she was watching some acrobats practice tricks and hadn't actually heard what the woman said. "What would you like to eat?" The hostess asked with unnatural politeness.

Aoshi ordered for them all and the hostess tucked the order in her pocket before gesturing towards Kaoru with open curiosity. "Is she your mistress?" She asked in a quiet voice of contempt.

Kaoru looked at the woman in shock and opened her mouth to set the jealous woman's fears at ease, but that persistent hand instead of wrapping around her wrist under the table again squeezed her thigh quickly and warded her off. "My intended," Aoshi supplied with venom in his arctic gaze.

"Oh I'm sorry!" the woman exclaimed and quickly made a hasty retreat to take care of their orders.

Kaoru stared at Aoshi in bewilderment and he removed his hand from her person, although it seemed a bit reluctant. "Was that about?" Kaoru asked.

Aoshi offered an apologetic look. "Forgive me. My friends I used to come here quite a bit and I'm afraid that hostess has always tried to gain my attention." He grinned at her briefly. "I can probably come here in peace now that she thinks I'm off the market."

"Why did you say me?" Kaoru asked softly, leaning closer to Aoshi's ear so that the others wouldn't overhear.

Aoshi frowned and gave her a serious look. "Because you know the difference between a favor of friends and the real thing."

Kaoru made a silent 'oh' but didn't reply otherwise. She did have a sense of pride being referred to as Aoshi's friend. Misao finally turned her attention away from the acrobats and began to chatter on and on about something, but no one was really paying attention. Her eyes were focused on Aoshi the whole time.

Their food arrived shortly and the hostess was much nicer to Kaoru and a great deal more polite in general. It was odd behavior but didn't merit investigation. Through out the duration of the entertainment Kaoru felt high spirited and was laughing light heartedly most of the time. Aoshi even occasionally shared in the laughter.

Misao couldn't begrudge her friend her good mood. She certainly needed it, but Aoshi seemed to be paying too much attention to the woman from Tokyo. "Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked as they began to leave the theatre restaurant, effectively interrupting his and Kaoru's discussion about a particular scene in the play.

"Yes?" Aoshi asked politely, turning his attention to the young woman who seemed to reattach herself to his arm. He was disappointed that his purposely sitting as far away from her as possible didn't phase her one bit. At least this time his other arm occupied. Kaoru's arm was looped through his elbow, so he looked the perfect gentleman with both women flanking him. Granted he was more comfortable with Kaoru since he didn't have to worry about any unwanted affections from her. She belonged to the Battousai.

"What was that hostess asking you in there, before we ate?" Misao asked curiously. She had noticed the woman talking with Aoshi and Kaoru, but had been too wrapped up in the pre-show acrobatic act to pay attention.

Aoshi flushed a little at the question, but ever grateful for his staggering height Misao wouldn't see the reaction. He didn't want to give Misao false hope. Perhaps honesty was the best policy. "She wanted to know---" he began.

"Misao! Look!" Kaoru interrupted pointing towards a vender with various odds and ends. It was mostly hair ribbons, bracelets, and perfumes. "Come check that out with me," she disentangled her arm from Aoshi's and led the way for a reluctant Misao.

Aoshi sighed in relief but stiffened when Okina's hand fell upon his shoulder. "I heard what the hostess asked you and I heard your answer. I also saw you last night on the porch," the old man accused.

A raven brow arched at the insinuation. "What is your point old man?" Was the sharp retort.

Okina removed his hand abruptly. "I think you should back off from Kaoru, you know how Misao feels about you."

Blue eyes narrowed. "And you know that I don't feel the same way. Kaoru is my friend and I enjoy spending time with her. The hostess was a nuisance. Friends help each other get rid of nuisances."

"Is that what you consider Misao? Is she a nuisance to you?" Okina asked carefully.

"Look," Aoshi began; he cast a quick glance towards the preoccupied woman. "I know you want nothing more than for me to fall madly in love with her. But it's my life and it's not going to happen." His voice became cold, "You can't force me to love her, that's not how it works."

Okina sighed, his old age showing as his shoulders slumped. "I just want you both to be happy."

Aoshi smiled at him, a genuine smile. "She'll be happy when she finds someone that loves her for who she is. As for me," he glanced absently towards Kaoru. "If I ever fall in love, I doubt if I'll see it coming." He looked sharply at the old man. "Remember I said _if_ and that I don't have any intentions of ever making that mistake."

oooooOOOOOooooo

At dinner, Kenshin and Sanosuke were quiet as were the others eating in the dining hall. Sanosuke was pushing around his food, his appetite failing him.

"I'm too bored to eat," he complained.

Kenshin looked up from his own plate of food that he had been playing with but didn't say anything.

"If only there was something to do!" Sanosuke continued. "I can't even gamble and if I drink I'll be fired on the spot. Kenshin this is the worst assignment we've ever taken." His dinnerware clattered to his plate. "I miss the fox, Jou-chan, and the brat!"

Kenshin tried to summon his carefree rurouni smile, but it was harder and harder to do these days. "We won't be gone that long. We'll be home before you know it, that we will," he assured his friend.

However, inside Kenshin was a wreck. Whereas Sanosuke couldn't eat because of excess boredom, Kenshin was a bundle of nerves. He was afraid of what he might discover in his physical examination. He'd had his wounds checked out many times, but he had recently started to fear that he might have contracted some sort of disease during the revolution.

There were rumors of a disease of the blood that could lay dormant for up to two decades before any signs were revealed. If anyone had to worry about blood diseases it would be him who was bathed in blood as a virtual nightly ritual.

He could only hope that his fears were unfounded.

**TBC**


	5. Best of Intentions 5

**The Best of Intentions: Chapter 5**

The days drew closer to the anniversary of Kilik's death and Kaoru felt that all too familiar sense of sadness clutching her heart. Today was the day that she and Aoshi had decided to leave for Tokyo.

They had decided to keep their journey private. If everything worked out they would be long gone before everyone else woke up that morning. Kaoru packed her sparse belongings into a bag that could easily be carried over her shoulder. She held her wooden sword in her hand and tried to decide whether or not to bring that along as well.

The sound of her rice paper door sliding open interrupted her thoughts. She turned and offered the silent figure a brief smile. "I'm almost ready," Kaoru assured him.

Aoshi gestured his chin towards the wooden sword in her hands. "Are you bringing that?" He asked as he walked towards her and took her bag to sling over his shoulder, opposite of a similar bag on his other shoulder.

"I'm not sure," Kaoru replied chewing on her bottom lip. She looked up into her friend's penetrating icy blue gaze. "It's a good idea don't you think?" She sounded so unsure of herself, the grief from the anniversary must have been affecting her self confidence. Normally Kaoru was a pillar of strength, as long as whatever she was thinking about didn't involve Kenshin at least.

Aoshi shook his head and took her hand to lead her out of the room. "You don't need it," he assured her. He was internally pleased when she placed it alongside the wall of her bedroom and followed him out.

She grinned cheekily at her friend. "Are you going to serve as my own personal ninja protector?" She teased, a spark of humor lighting her sapphire eyes.

In spite of the jeer made of his profession Aoshi found himself laughing softly. "I suppose so, however I seriously doubt that you are in any danger." He appraised her up and down with a thoughtful expression. "I don't believe anyone would have any reason to harm you." He confessed.

Kaoru shook her head, "Well maybe Misao when she discovers that you and I are leaving on a journey together without so much as telling her."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Aoshi assured as they stepped down the last few stairs to arrive on the main floor of the house. It was still a few hours before sun rise and no one would normally be awake at this time, however as fate would have it someone had an odd urge for a glass of juice in these wee hours of the morning.

"Where are you going?" Misao asked coming out of the kitchen only to discover Aoshi with two bags slung over his shoulders and Kaoru standing beside him at the front door. She nearly dropped her juice at the sight and could feel fire burning in her veins at the picture they made.

Kaoru gave her young friend a smile and walked towards her and gave her a one-sided hug before stepping back towards Aoshi and the door. "We'll be back soon Misao-chan."

Misao didn't respond to her and had eyes only for Aoshi. Her hands landed on her hips as she glared with narrowed eyes at her long-time crush. "Where are you going?" She repeated with a hostile edge to her tone.

Kaoru glanced up at Aoshi for his explanation. He simply stared back down at her, making it obvious that he was not going to be the one explaining. Sighing, Kaoru shifted her weight before answering. "Aoshi offered to accompany me to visit Kilik's grave," Kaoru informed the other girl whom suddenly snapped her green gaze towards her with a smile crossing her features and her eyes lit up.

"That's great! I'll go pack! A trip to Tokyo with my Aoshi-sama is wonderful! I can be ready to go in five minutes." Misao already began to climb the stairs when Aoshi interrupted her with a serious expression.

"Misao," the girl turned towards him and found him shaking his head at her. "This is not a vacation." He stressed. He looked down at Kaoru to plead that she break it to the young woman with out crushing her heart. Kaoru moved towards the stairs where the dumbfounded and confused Misao stood and took her by the elbow to the next landing to explain.

"This trip is very important to me," Kaoru began. "It's dedicated to Kilik's memory."

Understanding lit Misao's features and she nodded absently. "I understand, I didn't think about that. I guess it wouldn't be very nice for Aoshi to proclaim his undying love for me while you were visiting your lost love's grave. I'm sorry Kaoru, I was being selfish."

Kaoru gapped at the other woman. How dense was she? Aoshi couldn't be any more clear in his lack of desire for her. How could she assume his indifference mean he was simply in denial? Did the possibility that he didn't return her feelings ever come to mind? Clearing her throat, Kaoru gave Misao another hug, this time it was returned. "We won't be gone for long."

After Kaoru reunited with Aoshi, with a chipper Misao waving them goodbye he asked her the question that was on his mind. "How did you handle Misao?" Aoshi was frankly amazed at how Misao was so happily wishing them a safe journey. He felt rather impressed with Kaoru at the moment, though he would loath to have her realize that.

"I told her the truth, that this was a visit in honor Kilik not some romantic escapade."

Aoshi laughed quietly. "She thought you and I were running away together?" His eyes twinkled with mischief and he took a swallow of the water he was carrying at his side.

Kaoru looked at him and was confused. "No, she didn't want to make me more depressed by having to see the two love birds."

Aoshi promptly spit out the water. "What?" He choked out, Kaoru realized her slip, but surely Aoshi already suspected Misao's thoughts.

"You know, the two of you being soul mates and all." Kaoru informed him matter-of-factly, enjoying the sight of a non-composed Aoshi Shinomori.

"That is hardly the case Kaoru, and you above all people should know that." Aoshi told her as he calmly took another drink of his water. His throat was suddenly parched and he felt uncomfortable talking about this with Kaoru suddenly.

Kaoru looked away, she didn't know what to think. She looked back at him, "So you don't feel anything for her at all?" She knew that they had discussed this before, but she really wanted to make certain she understood the situation before she got caught in the middle any more than she already was.

Aoshi blinked, "I care for her, I did help raise her, but I'm afraid I could never see her as anything but the child I once knew." He searched Kaoru's sapphire eyes in curiosity. They had already been over this discussion. He wondered why she was asking the same questions.

"I see. I never did thank you," Kaoru began changing the subject, not wanting Aoshi to be annoyed with her.

"For what?" Aoshi asked with a raised brow.

"For saving me," Kaoru informed him as she kicked a pebble around with the tip of her toes in the dusty trail they were following.

"I did no such thing," Aoshi countered.

Kaoru looked at him seriously, "When Enishi captured me, it was you who figured out that I was not dead. If you hadn't done that, there's no telling what would have happened," she trailed off with a far away look to her eyes.

He squeezed her shoulder, a bit uncomfortable about topic, "It was no problem."

The rest of the day passed by without too much conversation passing between the two. Aoshi Shinomori had a knack for causing even the most gregarious to become accustomed to quiet.

Kaoru's feet were killing her, but she was under no circumstances about to complain about that to Aoshi Shinomori. She should have realized that with his keen eye he would pick up on the slightest things, no matter how well she tried to hide it.

"Your feet are hurting you," he stated more than inquired. The sun was hanging low in the Western sky and they had only paused once during their journey to enjoy lunch. He admired his companion's determination, but she had a lot to learn.

"Just a little," Kaoru agreed, not wanting to sound weak. Too often she had served as the hostage or merely ended up cowering behind Kenshin or Sanosuke. She didn't want Aoshi to treat her as some delicate little flower. She was stronger than that.

Aoshi paused and looked at her with a hard gleam in his cold eyes. He then shook his head and laughed. "You are impossible," he told her as she became annoyed at being laughed at. He shifted the bags that were over his left shoulder a bit and then place his right hand upon the small of Kaoru's back. "Let's go find an inn for the night."

"We don't have to end so early. I'm not weak," Kaoru informed him feeling insulted and a little uncomfortable with the strange sense of fluttering butterflies in her stomach. She was confused as to why Aoshi's presence was suddenly affecting her. He was only her friend and she loved Kenshin dearly. It must be because she was starving affection lately. She had always been an affectionate person, but after the deaths of both her father and Kilik she had withdrawn somewhat.

"Why are you so determined to make me think you are not in pain?" Aoshi inquired curiously, but didn't pause as he pulled her towards the inn that he saw in the distance.

"I'm not some fragile flower," Kaoru told him as she moved away from his arm. Aoshi frowned at her action internally, but externally refused to show any emotion. She didn't need to know that by her moving away from his touch she had wounded him. He didn't offer his affections freely and she had just rejected him.

"I never said any such thing," he argued quietly.

She hugged herself, as if to keep warm. "Maybe you haven't, but I'm tired of being the weak link. I'm a strong woman and I can do things on my own. I'm not dependent on anyone." She assured him, though she seemed to be assuring herself.

Aoshi internally cursed Battousai for this. He realized now what the problem was. She took his token of friendship and concern to think he was belittling her. He was far from doing any such thing.

"If I'm not the kidnapped victim then I'm being forced to cow behind Kenshin or Sano. I'm tired of being the helpless fragile girl. I'm a grown woman!" Kaoru's sapphire eyes were shining with unshed tears.

Aoshi commended her silently for her efforts to look strong in his presence. "I realize you are a grown woman," he began as he took a step back towards her and placed his hand back on the small of her back to continue towards the inn. He was relieved that she didn't flinch from his contact. "Do not down your own strength. You must realize when you face opponents stronger than yourself. Do not believe that because you aren't the strongest that it makes you weak."

Kaoru looked back at him with questions obvious in her eyes. He nodded, "That's right, I had to discover this the hard way. You know how I was after the death of my friends. So please, take my word on it."

Kaoru smiled, "For a guy who can't find the words to tell a girl he's not interested, you sure seem to know exactly the right thing to say."

A frown formed on Aoshi's forehead as he drew his ebon brows together. "I will choose to take that as a compliment."

The inn was a quant little place. It was an elderly couple's home that they converted the spare rooms into guest rooms for travelers. The inn-keeper beamed at Aoshi and Kaoru when they knocked on her front door.

"Come in, you both look weary," she greeted, ushering the two inside. "You are such a cute couple!" She squealed with her hands pressed together in front of her ample bosom. Kaoru opened her mouth to correct the older woman's assumption, but Aoshi promptly silenced her by putting a hand over her mouth.

"Thanks," Aoshi accepted the compliment from the woman. He released his hand from Kaoru's mouth and wiped it on his pants leg giving his companion a disgusted look. The old woman left them to acquire the proper paper work. "Did you have to lick my hand?"

"Did you have to lie?" Kaoru challenged.

Aoshi shrugged. "There is no need to make trouble where there is none." Kaoru obviously didn't understand. "Do you honestly believe that woman would allow us to share a room if she thought something scandalous was happening?"

"But nothing is happening, we're friends," Kaoru argued perplexed. It took a moment for his words to sink in and her face became scarlet, whether in anger or embarrassment it was uncertain. "I can't share a room with you!" She whispered loudly.

Aoshi promptly covered her mouth again and smiled sweetly at the old woman. She was so distracted by his perfect smile that she failed to notice that Kaoru was being silenced with a hand clamped over her mouth. "Come along, I'll show you to your room."

After the old woman informed them about dinner and showed them to their room, Aoshi and Kaoru found themselves alone. Kaoru's face was red and Aoshi was dreading the words that were surely about to explode. She wasn't nick-named the Tanuki for no reason after all. And angry raccoons were not a friendly animal.

"What's going on Aoshi?" Kaoru demanded, keeping her voice down and straining to control her rising temper.

"Kaoru," Aoshi began, "you admitted that we are friends. Don't you trust me?"

Kaoru scoffed. "I'm friends with Sano too, but I wouldn't be stupid enough to share a room with him."

"Are you comparing me to that fighter for hire?" Aoshi asked coldly, he found the comparison distasteful.

Kaoru's shoulders slumped; she obviously didn't phrase that right. "I just want to know the reason."

"Several reasons really, one is I don't want to waste money on two rooms when I could purchase one. All we're going to do is sleep in here anyway. Secondly, I'm responsible for your well being. I can best keep an eye on you if we're in the same room. And last, I know you have nightmares occasionally, pretty bad ones too it would seem." Aoshi replied as he dumped the bags off his shoulder onto the wooden floor. He looked at Kaoru for her reaction.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." She replied meekly, her features paling and the red disappearing as her temper vanished as well. "We're friends, I should have just trusted your judgment." She looked up at him and spoke gravely, "I won't doubt it again."

"Your loyalty is appreciated and you had good reason to question. Do not feel afraid to question me when you don't understand my decisions. I don't mind explaining, as long as you wait until an appropriate time." His features hardened at the end of his statement.

"Of course, no more licking your palm I promise," Kaoru joked with a wry grin.

"Besides, I know how you feel about the Battousai, only a fool would try to win you over from such devotion." Aoshi continued, confused with the unfamiliar emotions he felt raging within. Perhaps he was still angry at Battousai for abandoning Kaoru. That must have been the reason. His friendship with the young woman was causing him to feel protective of all matters to her including her heart.

"Do you think that nice lady will allow me to help her with the dinner?" Kaoru asked innocently. Aoshi nearly burst out laughing but the horror of having his meal scorched beyond recognition was a sobering thought.

"Kaoru, I'm going to be honest with you," he started, knowing full well he was about to be confronted with the Tanuki again. He had Kaoru's rapt attention so he continued. "You are a terrible cook. Don't get angry. You have good intentions, but to be a good cook you need to follow the recipes and pay attention to what you are doing."

Kaoru looked about to argue.

Aoshi's cold gaze made her smile sheepishly. "I suppose that's true. I used to be better at it, but now I tend to get a little creative and day dream when I'm cooking." Kaoru confessed.

"I'm sure our hostess would allow you to dice some vegetables though. Perhaps she could give you a few pointers." A sudden thought occurred to Aoshi and he looked Kaoru a bit nervously. "Don't try to beat me to death in my sleep because of what I'm telling you. It is the truth."

Kaoru sighed, "Yeah I know." She had a determined look come into her features and her spine straightened as she peered up towards her tall companion. "I'll get better though."

"No doubt," Aoshi agreed and watched as she forgot all about her tired feet and excited ran towards the kitchen to help. He could only hope that she wasn't allowed to do anything too important to the meal. But, surely under the old woman's watchful eye, if Kaoru was able to contribute to a good meal that would do wonders for her self-esteem.

Aoshi settled upon his futon, there were two in the room and stared at the ceiling. Why had no one in her little troop not thought about that idea? Kenshin was a good cook, why didn't he bother teaching her the ropes? It wasn't like she was unreasonable. He was starting to think her nickname was a misnomer. She didn't seem that much like an angry raccoon to him.

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. For clarification Aoshi and Kaoru are just friends right now. And Misao may seem like a villain in a few chapters from now, but things work out well for her in the end too. I'm not writing Kenshin off, you'll have to see what happens with him. It will all make perfect sense though! I love the Aoshi and Kaoru pairing!!!**


	6. Best of Intentions 6

**The Best of Intentions: Chapter 6**

Aoshi could have sworn that he had only closed his eyes for a moment, but apparently he was wrong. Someone was shaking him gently. Annoyed, but not giving any sign of this, he opened his eyes to find a small boy of approximately ten years of age grinning down at him.

"Wake up sir, dinner is ready," the boy ran his fingers through his copper colored hair. He burst out into giggles and slapped his hand upon his knee. Aoshi merely quirked a brow at the odd behavior. "The pretty lady is a terrible cook."

Anxiety quickened Aoshi's heart rate. He should never have suggested that Kaoru offer to help the inn keeper. "Is dinner so bad?" He asked, keeping his voice cool, calm, and collected.

The boy waved his hand in dismissal. "No, no, grandma set her straight. Dinner will be good as normal." He looked around the room in wonder, dark eyes wide. "Did you see the ghost yet?" He asked in a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Aoshi asked, sure that he must have misheard the youth.

The boy turned to face him and blinked in astonishment. "Didn't grand-mommy tell you two about the ghost?"

"No she did not. Perhaps you could share the tale," Aoshi suggested. He was mildly curious. He didn't believe in ghosts, other than the memories that haunted his past.

The boy looked around the room nervously once more before taking hold of Aoshi's elbow and urging him out into the hallway. He closed the door behind them and took a deep breath. "Well, you see, before my grandparents moved here there was a newly wed couple that lived in this house. The husband went mad and murdered his new bride before he killed himself."

"I am guessing that it happened in this room?" Aoshi inquired.

"Of course not!" The boy exclaimed. He looked at Aoshi as if he was a particularly dim-witted child. "But this is the room that the couple haunts. The husband had not intended to kill his wife, it was an accident. When he recovered his sanity and realized what he had done, he took his own life."

Aoshi remained silent, in case the child had more to add. When it became apparent that was the end of the story he broke the silence. "Dinner is ready you said?"

"Oh yes sir, by the way, my name is Roku." The boy's previously somber expression morphed into a cheerful façade.

"Aoshi!" Kaoru greeted from the door of the dining room where she had been waiting for him. She had a big smile plastered on her face as she ushered him towards the meal. An older gentleman was sitting at the head of the table, presumably the master of the house. The old woman sat beside him and the boy took the vacant seat to her left.

Aoshi nodded his head in greeting to the woman, who was obviously proud of something. He looked past her towards the items of food on the table. Nothing appeared to resemble her usual disaster. He was optimistic that perhaps she had done a good job helping with dinner.

He took the seat on the other side of the older man with Kaoru sitting on his right. Kaoru used the serving spoon to place a large portion of a certain soup onto Aoshi's plate. Her sapphire orbs were intent on his reaction, so he surmised that the soup must have been her responsibility.

Determined not to be too harsh, but to neither be dishonest, Aoshi braced himself for the taste that would probably give him indigestion and be much more alarming than a possible ghost in his bed room. Correction, his and Kaoru's bedroom.

"You're smiling!" Kaoru exclaimed as she clasped her hands together in glee. She beamed at him. "You really like it don't you?"

Truth be told, Aoshi found the soup to be rather bland, but it wasn't bad or anything. He didn't realize he was smiling. No need to be too honest. "I'm proud of you Kaoru," Aoshi answered, being vague about his answer.

Happy with the answer, Kaoru spooned some more soup onto Aoshi's plate. Aoshi over heard the older couple talking something about young love and how a husband will flatter his wife.

Aoshi looked across the table at the older woman. "Your grandson was telling a little about the history of the room we're staying in," he began.

The old woman laughed softly. "Our Roku has an over active imagination."

Her husband turned to look at Aoshi with a serious expression on his features. "There is nothing harmful in that room," he assured him. Aoshi didn't question further and ignored the curious look Kaoru gave him.

Dinner passed peacefully. None of the food would be keeping the residents of the house up late at night with unfavorable side-effects. Aoshi's heart felt lighter than ever as he watched Kaoru from the corner of his eye. She seemed cheerful and it was a pleasant exchange from her melancholy of late.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo******

Kaoru tossed and turned on her bedding. She simply couldn't sleep. It was hard to tell if she couldn't sleep because Aoshi was only about five feet away from her, or if it was for some other reason.

"Problems?" Aoshi asked, the restless woman across the room causing him to not be able to fall asleep. His insomnia had nothing to do with the creepy story Roku mentioned earlier. It had nothing to do with that creepy story at all.

"I just can't get comfortable," Kaoru admitted sitting up in bed. She squinted her eyes at a sharp orb of light that shot across the room and squealed, covering her mouth with her hands in shock. "What was that?" She whispered, fear evident in her voice.

Aoshi opened his eyes and turned to look at the frightened woman. "What did you see?" He asked calmly.

"Light, light just shot across the room." Kaoru's voice was gaining a frantic edge to it.

"Light shot across the room?" Aoshi repeated skeptically. He sat up and peered over at his roommate. Her gaze was fixed steadily on the other side of the room. He blinked twice. There remained a light hovering in the air a few feet from the floor.

The light came charging at Kaoru, but she was quick.

The next thing Aoshi noticed was his bed suddenly got a lot more crowded. Kaoru jumped beside him on his futon and buried herself under his blankets. Aoshi watched as the light went back to the far corner of the room.

"What is that?" Kaoru whispered urgently. Her hands fisted at the waistband of Aoshi's sleeping pants. He wore no shirt to sleep in because of the summer heat. Her forehead was pressed against his bare chest. Her quick breaths against his skin caused him to involuntarily lock his arms around her small frame. He kept his eyes upon the ball of light that seemed stationary.

"I don't think you want to know," Aoshi told her calmly. Roku's tale about the ghosts suddenly was ringing bells. "I don't think it will hurt us," Aoshi explained gently. He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

"How do you know that?" Kaoru asked, she peeked past the blankets and sought Aoshi's face. She was not going to look in the corner. She didn't want to see that strange light.

Aoshi pulled the covers over his head and settled under the heavy material. He pulled Kaoru closer to him and tightened his arms around her. "I would prefer to believe that," he answered simply.

"Aoshi, it's a ghost isn't it?" Kaoru's voice wavered with emotion and fear.

"Yes, I believe it is. But I don't think it will harm us either," Aoshi answered. He could face a psychopath killer heads on. A supernatural specter was another matter entirely. It may have been a childish belief that by hiding under the covers he and Kaoru would be safe, but he was certain that if the ghost was harmful the older couple whom they were staying with would not have housed them in the room.

"Don't you think we should leave?" Kaoru asked, her grip tightened on Aoshi's waistband and it was all he could do not to groan aloud at her actions. Normally the ninja wouldn't complain about a woman wearing a silk gown, but right now he wished that Kaoru had chosen something less clingy. His nerves were strained enough dealing with sharing the room with a ghost, but sharing his small futon with this woman was almost too much.

"We'll be perfectly fine," Aoshi assured her. He began counting to ten in all the various languages that he had learned over the years. He needed to meditate. He needed to remain calm.

"Can I sleep with you?" Kaoru asked in a small voice. Aoshi turned on to his side so that Kaoru's back faced the wall and he could shield her from the ghost if for some reason it came in their direction. However, what was the stop a ghost from coming through a wall?

"Just go to sleep, we'll leave at first light. I honestly don't think the ghost means us any harm. Perhaps they are just curious." Aoshi breathed a sigh of relief now that Kaoru wasn't pressed so intimate against his frame.

"Ghosts? As in plural?" Kaoru asked frantic. Her hands came to rest on Aoshi's chest as her face pressed against his neck.

Aoshi tucked her head under his chin. "Just go to sleep," he ordered. He was on his tenth language by now and starting over in his counting. The ghost across the room was the least of his worries. His friend's girl sleeping in his arms in the little bed as he was traveling across the country, alone, with her was his principle concern.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooo**

Yahiko proof read over the letter that he had finished writing. He supposed it was legible. It wasn't like Misao should complain. She couldn't write much better so she should be able to read what it said, or get the general idea.

"Are you ready to send it out?" Yutaro asked from the doorway. He was standing alongside a mail carrier who's horse was waiting for the first stretch of the journey the letter would take across Europe and Asia before crossing the sea to Japan.

"Yeah, I guess so," Yahiko answered as he folded up the letter and placed in the envelop Yutaro had given him. He then placed the wax seal over the candle fire to melt the red wax before placing it over the envelope to close it securely.

Yutaro took the letter and handed it to the carrier along with several coins for payment of the speedy delivery. "I'm sure Misao will agree to us visiting in Kyoto."

"I just miss Kaoru and I don't want her to be alone at this time of year. I know how hard it can be for her," Yahiko admitted. Kaoru was family to him and he hated seeing her distressed and depressed.

Besides if the Raccoon had only Misao and Aoshi to choose from for company then she would desperately want his presence. He might just preserve her sanity!

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooo******

"Wake up," Aoshi gently shook Kaoru in his arms. Somehow her fingers had traveled up and had threaded themselves in his dark locks that normally fell across his forehead. He wasn't sure how, but he managed to fall asleep even with a pair of ghosts watching over him.

"Five more minutes," Kaoru mumbled as she burrowed her face against his neck again.

"No Kaoru, wake up, its day break. Don't you remember the ghosts?" Aoshi's prompting reminder got the effect he desired. Kaoru's eyes snapped open and locked with his under covers that were no longer dark with the light filtering inside.

"Are they gone?" Kaoru asked worried. Aoshi didn't bother answering with words as he threw off the covers to bath them both in sunlight. Kaoru closed her eyes against the harsh assault of light.

Then it hit her.

She noticed how she was laying across Aoshi, who wasn't wearing much and she also wasn't wearing very much. A fiery blush stained her skin from her scalp to her toes.

Aoshi laughed softly, eyes fixed upon her chest. "I didn't realize a woman could blush there," he commented in a tease.

Mortified, Kaoru forgot all about the ghosts and flew across the room to throw on her robe and gather her clothes. She rushed out into the hallway, heading for another room to change in.

Aoshi leaned back against his pillow and stared at the ceiling. The orb of light hovered near him. He glanced at it and grinned. "I guess I could thank you," he commented, trying to not be panicked.

The orb transformed into a shadowy figure of a young man in a fancy suit, another orb materialized beside him of a woman in a long billowy white dress. They seemed like Europeans to him, not Japanese.

The two ghostly figures reached for one another's hands and held them. They smiled down upon him. "Arigato," the man told him before they both disappeared into thin air. Aoshi got out of bed and dressed quickly.

He wanted to get on with their journey as soon as possible.

**TBC**

**Happy Halloween!**


	7. Best of Intentions 7

**The Best of Intentions: Chapter 7**

Kenshin had a feeling of apprehension as he started on his way towards the doctor. The week before he had been given his physical exam, same as all the other men working for the Chinese diplomat. However, he was one of the few that were asked to come back.

Surely, being called back was a negative sign. Kenshin walked lax faced all the way to the doctor's office. He didn't even bother to hide behind a rurouni mask, it was unnecessary. He honestly didn't care if the people he was working with and for feared him. Sanosuke had finally begun to see beyond the mask, so it was pointless.

Cautiously, Kenshin knocked on the door to the doctor's office. "Come in," the doctor called. Kenshin opened the door silently and moved to sit in the chair across from the doctor's desk.

The doctor looked up from his mountain of books and offered a weak smile. "Thanks for coming back in to see me Mr. Himura." Kenshin nodded but didn't reply otherwise. The physician sighed, seeming to be preparing for some bad news. "The reason I called you in here was because I examined the sample of blood I drew from you. You had been complaining of feeling achy lately and fatigued but nothing else was really bothering you." He smiled softly again, "Nothing other than that guilt complex of yours at least."

Kenshin shifted in his chair, feeling uncomfortable as he waited for the doctor to tell him the real reason he was called back. "What did you find?"

"Using the new microscope technology of Western science, I noticed a bacterium _Treponema pallidum_ within your blood." The doctor paused, gauging Kenshin's reaction, but he saw no reaction whatsoever so he continued. "I'm afraid this means you have syphilis."

Kenshin frowned. "How is that possible? I have done nothing to have been able to contract that."

"Are you familiar with syphilis?" The doctor probed.

Kenshin shrugged. "Yes, of course. I was in the revolution. Diseases like that ran rampart."

"And did you ever contract the disease Mr. Himura?"

Kenshin shifted in his chair again and pulled on his collar. Why was it suddenly so hot in that small, stuffy office? "I don't think so," he answered quietly.

"Did you never notice any sores followed a few weeks later by something that looked like the chicken pox?"

The frown on Kenshin's face was answer enough. "I did have the chicken pox shortly after the revolution, but it didn't really last long."

The doctor stood and walked towards Kenshin, placing his hand upon his shoulder in a fatherly gesture of comfort. "I'm afraid Mr. Himura, that what you had was not the chicken pox. You had syphilis and it was untreated."

"But it can't be possible that I had syphilis!"

"You were married before were you not?" Kenshin nodded. "I am to believe that you and your wife engaged in a normal marriage with all the works, correct?"

Kenshin's brows furrowed and his gaze narrowed at the doctor. "Of course, I'm a man."

"It is possible that you acquired the disease from your wife. However, after the first two stages, the disease can lay dormant for up to fifteen or twenty years." The physician paused letting the information set in. "It looks to me like its making a come back."

"Is there something we can do to treat it?" Kenshin asked, trying to not question too hard how he could have acquired a sexually transmitted disease from his dead wife. Or more specifically, he wanted to know how she got the disease.

The doctor removed his hand from Kenshin's shoulder. "I'm afraid that science has not quite caught up with itself. I can recognize the disease, but have nothing to treat it with at this stage. It is the nineteenth century and I'm confident that in probably twenty years a cure will be discovered."

"So what you're saying is you can't treat me." Kenshin dead-panned as he rose to his feet and headed towards the door.

"Wait, Mr. Himura," the doctor called out. Kenshin paused and turned back to look at him with his full attention. "I'm afraid there is more." Kenshin moved to lean against the wall beside the door and crossed his arms, but made no venture back to the chair.

"This disease will slowly destroy your inner organs." Kenshin flinched at the words, but otherwise didn't react. "And youare contagious to any whom you are engaged in any sexual relations."

Kenshin grimaced at the words as his heart plummeted towards his feet. His hopes of one day finding his own selfish happiness ended at that moment. The woman he cared for most should never be his wife now. He loved Kaoru, but could he possibly deny himself a final chance of happiness with her, even if it was only to last a limited time. He was confident that she loved him, but could he live with his self-hatred if he destroyed her innocence with his sins more than he already had?

"Mr. Himura?" The doctor questioned as the red haired warrior grew quiet for several minutes.

Kenshin blinked, clearing his thoughts and returned the doctor's searching gaze.

"How long before this kills me?"

"Well son, I can't really say. It could be years in the future or it could be a year from now. The best we can do is try to keep you as healthy as possible and that will help your quality of life."

"I see," Kenshin replied curtly. "Thank you doctor," he remarked as he left the office. His mind was a whirling mess.

He knew that as Battousai he had murdered hundreds and for that travesty didn't deserve happiness. For ten years as he wandered after the revolution he was content to make amends for his sins. But now, the idea of not ever having the simple family he always dreamed of was almost too much to bear. And for the past two years, that family he envisioned included a certain kendo instructor.

"Hey Kenshin!" Sanosuke came up beside him in the hallway and slapped him on the back. Kenshin only stumbled a little under the extra force courtesy of his best friend. "So what did the doctor say," he elbowed the Rurouni in the ribs. "You are going to be a daddy or something?"

Sure, Sanosuke meant that last comment as a joke, but to Kenshin the words sent a spear straight through his already shattered heart. "Not quite Sano."

The ex-fighter-for-hire frowned at the sullen response. "I was just kidding Kenshin, what's wrong?"

"I'd rather not discuss this." Kenshin answered as he continued walking down the hall towards the guarding post. "I go on duty in twenty minutes, why don't you go ahead and," Kenshin paused. He didn't really feel like being pleasant. "Just leave me alone, alright?"

"Sure buddy, if that's what you really want." Sanosuke was confused. He had rushed off to find Kenshin because of a letter Kaoru had written him. It had to have been written weeks before, but it only just arrived. Apparently Shinomori was escorting her to Tokyo for a short trip. The idea disturbed Sano and he was anticipating sharing it with Kenshin to watch the Rurouni show a rare moment of jealousy. This confrontation was unexpected.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Kaoru kneeled in the green grass beside the grave of her beloved Kilik. Gently, she placed the white rose she had picked up in town over the earth that her loved one rested under for all time. Aoshi had waited at the front gate to give her some privacy. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since she first began to visit the grave.

With a tearful smile she told Kilik about everything that was going on in her life. She shared with him the story of visiting the grave of Kenshin's wife in Kyoto. "Who knows, I suppose you and Tomoe might even be friends up in Heaven, no?" Kaoru thought aloud.

She frowned as the thought of her Kilik and Tomoe, the woman who still had such a strong hold on Kenshin's heart, became more than friends in her mind to her beloved. She let out an unlady-like growl at the imagery. "You better not be more than friends."

Kaoru pushed her bangs out of her eyes and shook her head at her outlandish thoughts. "Never mind that, I know you wouldn't hurt me like that. I know that you never meant to hurt me when you left. It was nice to know that some one loved me." Kaoru trailed off, fresh tears falling to the earth as a feeling of utter loneliness swept over her.

"I've made some new friends," she continued when she composed herself somewhat. "But that's not the same. I miss the feeling of family. I guess you could say that Yahiko and Sano have become like family to me. And Kenshin, well, I just don't know anymore. However, family never abandons one another, so it's not the same."

Kaoru traced the carving of Kilik's name on the tombstone as she felt an utter sadness and despair wash over her. She had no sense of time and wasn't sure how much had elapsed. The gentle hand upon her shoulder gained her attention. She turned tear stained eyes towards the presence.

Aoshi's piercing blue eyes offered comfort to Kaoru. "You're not abandoned," he answered softly. Kaoru removed her hand from the cold headstone and wrapped her arms around Aoshi's waist. Slowly, he placed his own arms around her and pulled her to his chest, allowing her to cry on his chest. He looked at the grave of her former fiancé as he gently rubbed her back in what he hoped was a soothing motion.

Aoshi had stood nearby for most of the time that Kaoru had visited Kilik. He gave her the privacy she needed but couldn't allow himself to let her be completely out of his watchful sight. Perhaps he was still a little spooked from the haunted house incident, but it just seemed unwise to hang around alone in a grave yard. Aoshi Shinomori didn't normally go looking for trouble, but he knew good and well that it normally seemed to follow along Kamiya.

He didn't mean to eaves drop, but the graveyard was silent and Kaoru's softly spoken words seemed to drift towards him on the light breeze that rustled the leaves of the large surrounding trees. That unfamiliar twinge of sympathy tugged at his heart when he listened to her speaking of abandonment.

Kaoru stopped crying and closed her eyes as she breathed in the comforting scent of Aoshi. She almost grinned when she realized he smelled like the green tea he was known to favor. Aoshi pulled out the hair tie that bound Kaoru's hair and let it flow down her back. He ran his fingers through the silky dark locks, enjoying the feel and trying to not think too much about what he was doing. "Would you accompany me to the forest?" Aoshi inquired.

"The forest?" Kaoru repeated, pulling out of Aoshi's loose embrace to question his request.

"Yes, my friends are buried in the forest near here." Aoshi looked past her towards a nearby line of trees. "I haven't talked to them since I buried them here."

"Of course," Kaoru agreed as she stood and extended her hand to help Aoshi to his feet. He eyed her hand with an amused brow but accepted it none-the-less.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

The day seemed to pass by and be over before either friend realized it. After paying their respects to Aoshi's friends and fellow ninjas, the two had settled upon a hill at the edge of the forest. Apparently it was a special place where Kaoru had played a lot as a child.

They watched as the sun began to set, enjoying the silence comfortably that had settled between them. Kaoru turned to look at Aoshi, as he sat beside her leaning against the same tree. "Should we go to the dojo now?"

"Yes, we can pack up more things of yours to bring back to Kyoto since your stay will be longer." Aoshi answered her as he leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes as he felt his whole body relax.

More silence passed between the two, only to be broken by someone's stomach growling. Aoshi and Kaoru looked at one another with a question in both their blue eyes. "Was that yours or mine?" Kaoru asked confused.

Aoshi smirked at her, "I'm thinking it was both. Perhaps this is a sign that we should take our leave."

On the way to the dojo to drop off their things, they decided that dinner would be best at the Akabeko. Both were too tired to even attempt to make something themselves and even to pretend that whatever disaster they managed to cook wasn't heinous.

"Let's stop by the clinic," Kaoru suggested after making their stop at the dojo and heading out for town. She had changed into a pale blue dress that she had purchased with the fantasy that Kenshin might ask her out one day. Since that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon, tonight seemed a fine enough occasion.

"Very well," Aoshi consented as he hooked his thumbs into his front pockets. "We must make it quick though." He swallowed thickly as he gave Kaoru the once over. She looked stunning. The simple dress in addition to her peaceful mood and serene disposition of the night added an unnatural beauty to her. And he still had the memory of her sharing his futon in the haunted room fresh in his mind. He took deep breaths as they walked, meditating all the while.

"I just wanted to invite the doctor and Megumi to dinner," Kaoru answered with a cheerful smile. Aoshi remembered Megumi from when they were both working for the same shady crime lord. She made Opium while he was in charge of security. He didn't care for the woman much, but if he could put up with the weasel surely he could put up with the fox. He would also have to admit he was pleased to discover she was using her medical skills to help people now.

"Hello?" Kaoru called as she pushed open the door to the medical clinic. She noticed that all of the beds were empty and that only one light remained lit in the far corner of the room.

"Kaoru is that you?" Megumi called as she stood and walked over to greet her evening visitor.

"Megumi!" Kaoru surprised the older woman by giving her a hug as if they were friends. "Would you like to join us for dinner at the Akabeko?"

"Us?" Megumi echoed as her dark eyes looked past Kaoru to see one Aoshi Shinomori leaning against the doorframe of the clinic with a bored expression. "Um, sure, but I thought you were in Kyoto visiting Misao."

"I was, but Aoshi and I are only here for a short while. I'll be going back soon." Kaoru explained easily. She didn't notice the quick glance Aoshi shot her at the off hand comment, but Megumi certainly caught it.

"Just let me close up the clinic and I'll be ready in a minute," Megumi agreed.

The walk to the Akabeko was only slightly uncomfortable. Kaoru skirted around the subject of Kenshin. Megumi didn't press any questions about Kaoru's relationship to the Ice Prince. And Aoshi ignored them both.

Upon reaching the restaurant Tae enthusiastically greeted the mismatched trio and ushered them to a table in the corner. Tsubame served them. "So," Tsubame started, checks glowing pink as she held up her serving tray to hide her face behind. "How is Yahiko? I haven't seen him lately."

Kaoru chewed thoughtfully on her rice. "Didn't he tell you he was going to Germany to visit Yutaro?"

Tsubame lowered the tray, a frown marring her childlike face. "No, he didn't."

Kaoru searched the younger girl's face and didn't like what she saw. It was obvious the girl felt betrayed by Yahiko not telling her. Kaoru slapped her forehead and Tsubame looked at her in question, as did Megumi and Aoshi. "I'm so sorry Tsubame! I completely forgot!" Kaoru began to gush.

"Forgot what miss Kamiya? I'm sure it's not so bad, please don't hit yourself again." The young woman pleaded as she came over to put a hand on Kaoru's wrist in case the action was to be repeated.

"It's all my fault. Yahiko asked me to tell you about his going to Germany. He really hates saying goodbyes. He sent me a letter to give to you explaining where he is and I was supposed to bring it today." Kaoru explained, proud of herself that she was lying so well.

"Actually, it's my fault," Aoshi interrupted gaining the attention of all the women in his presence. Kaoru was beginning to ramble and that would not suffice. Calmly he sipped some of his favorite tea before continuing, secure in the knowledge that he had everyone's undivided attention. "Kaoru handed me the letter to bring with us and I'm afraid I left it on the front table in the den."

Tsubame's face fell at the words before it brightened up. She turned back to Kaoru, dark eyes wide with excitement. "Do you think that means he misses me?"

"Yes, certainly he does," Kaoru assured her. Tsubame nodded and her cheerful smile reappeared as she rushed off to take another table's orders.

"Kaoru," Megumi started, "Could you join me? I need to powder my nose."

"Can't you do that by yourself?" Kaoru asked confused as she continued to devour her meal in the most lady-like way she could considering her hunger.

"No, come along," Megumi insisted. She grabbed hold of Kaoru's forearm and yanked her up to her feet. She smiled demurely at Aoshi, who stared back stone faced and emotionless. "We'll be right back."

Once out of the earshot of a particular ninja Megumi whirled Kaoru around to face her. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"What about Sir Ken?" Megumi searched Kaoru's clueless face for any hints and found none. "Can you not even see it?"

"See what?" Kaoru demanded, growing angry at being forced to leave her meal just to listen to Megumi rant without making sense. "Kenshin is in China. What about him?" Kaoru's eyes grew wide with concern. "Is something wrong with Kenshin?"

Megumi shook her head slowly. "Nothing is wrong with him." Megumi realized that Kaoru and Aoshi probably didn't even realize the casual glances of longing they had been sharing with one another all evening. The way he jumped in to add validity to Kaoru's lame story about Yahiko writing Tsubame was proof enough that he cared enough to come to her rescue.

Then there was the whole ordeal about the two of them traveling across Japan alone together, unescorted. What Megumi wouldn't pay to be a fly on the wall at the Kamiya dojo that night to see what went on behind closed doors between the two! Scratch that, Megumi would never desire to be fly. That idea was…..revolting.

Kaoru began to wave her hand in front of Megumi's distracted face. "Are you okay? Do you still need to powder your nose?"

Megumi blinked, registering Kaoru's words. She decided it wasn't her place to make the two discover what they were finding in each other. She smiled, "No I think it will be alright."

That answer earned Megumi a funny look from her companion. "Oooookay," she drawled, "Can I go back now?"

"Yes of course, I'll just be a moment. You go on back."

Aoshi looked over at Kaoru anxiously as she approached her seat next him at the table. "Is everything alright?" Kaoru gave him a nod and a small smile of reassurance. Tsubame was seated across from the ninja, apparently on her break from waiting tables.

The teenaged girl smiled at Kaoru. "Look what Shinomori-san made me!" Tsubame held up a paper crane.

Kaoru smiled at her, "It's beautiful."

"I used to make them for Misao as a child," Aoshi explained. Kaoru examined the paper crane with interest when Tsubame handed it to her. Aoshi watched her with an odd mixture of an emotion he couldn't quite understand but hid well under his icy pretense.

"If you'd like, I can teach you Origami." Aoshi heard himself offering. He was shocked at his own willingness to do such a thing, but couldn't take back the words once they were out of his mouth. Kaoru looked at him with a stunned expression.

"I had better get back to serving," Tsubame reclaimed the paper crane and left their table shyly.

"I think I would enjoy that, Aoshi." Kaoru smiled sweetly at her friend as she settled in to her seat beside him. She directed her gaze towards her plate of food. She couldn't look at him, because he would see the tell-tale blush on her cheeks. There was a soft brush against her cheek that caused her to jump.

"I made this for you," Aoshi explained as he held out the paper rose he created while entertaining Tsubame earlier. Kaoru gasped at the sight of the intricately folded paper rose. It was simple yet beautiful. Who would have thought a simple paper napkin could be transformed into such a thing?

"Thank you," Kaoru answered quietly as she accepted the rose to examine it closer. Aoshi took it back out of her hands and placed it behind her ear. He then resumed eating as Megumi approached and no other words were spoken from the ninja through out the remainder of the meal.

Megumi eyed the paper rose resting behind Kaoru's ear with curiosity, but decided against questioning it when she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

**TBC**


	8. Best of Intentions 8

**Best of Intentions 8**

The rest of dinner passed fairly uneventfully. What little conversation was had centered on the medical clinic, Kaoru's stay in Kyoto, and talking about Sanosuke in China. Apparently the former fighter-for-hire was pretty consistent in answering letters, even if his penmanship was lacking.

"Are you sure you don't want me to bring you some breakfast in the morning?" Megumi asked as she stood outside of her home. Aoshi stood in the shadows, seeming in a hurry to leave while Kaoru stood in her doorframe.

Kaoru gave Megumi one final hug, which Megumi returned still unused to being on the receiving end of Kaoru's affections. It was kind of nice that the young woman wasn't jealous of Megumi. Of course the doctor wouldn't admit that was probably related to the fact that she wasn't teasing or goading her.

"Thank you Megumi-chan, but we'll manage something quazi-edible," Kaoru grinned as she stepped back from the female doctor. "Don't worry, I'm fine," Kaoru assured when the dark look in Megumi's eyes seemed to convey her concern.

"Kaoru," Aoshi called. Kaoru turned to look at him over her shoulder. He didn't say another word but he merely stood waiting for her with his hands in the pockets of his pants. It was strange to see him without wearing his long white trench coat, but since it was summer it would have been impractical.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner," Megumi broke into the spell between the two. "I'll see you later, alright?"

"Right, good night Megumi," Kaoru flashed one more small smile before turning towards Aoshi and making her way to him. Megumi watched the two walk away, trying to remind herself the whole time that they were simply friends.

That was hard to remember when she noticed Aoshi lightly placing his arm around Kaoru's shoulders as if it were an every day occurrence, which would perhaps be true in Sanosuke's case. Megumi felt ice in her veins as she watched them disappear around the dark street corner. Many times, she and Sanosuke had discussed Kaoru and Kenshin being together. They both were convinced that the two would be the solution to the other's loneliness and sorrow.

So why was it now that she was watching Kaoru walk away with Aoshi that she questioned the validity of that scenario?

Megumi closed her door and locked it behind her. She searched her small home and was saddened when she realized how empty her life was feeling. During dinner, not many words were exchanged but actions always did speak louder than words.

She couldn't remember a time in the past when she got along with Kaoru better. Normally the young woman annoyed the doctor with her childish and naïve beliefs. She never would take the initiative with the Rurouni. Even with Megumi throwing in the jealousy factor Kaoru did nothing more than complain to everyone but Kenshin.

But tonight, Megumi saw another side to the woman. It was a side that apparently only Aoshi Shinomori had been able to draw out. It was as if Kaoru was a matured woman. There was a confidence about her and a level of comfort that made Megumi proud. Naturally she wasn't as talented as Megumi in displaying her feminine charms.

An unexpected feeling of sadness overwhelmed Megumi as she thought about her younger sister whom she hadn't seen in nearly seven years. She sat at her desk and turned on the lamp to search through her letters. After so many years of knowing nothing, she received a letter from her family. It was two years old and had been lost trying to get to her.

Their address on the envelope was no longer accurate, but perhaps it would lead her one step closer to reuniting with her family. Of course the next step would prove the most difficult one. Megumi needed a skilled tracker to locate her family. She could think of only one man capable of such a task.

Perhaps it was time to take a trip up into the rural mountains. She'd need to bring plenty of extra sake as incentive.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

"Well this was a nice way to end the day, don't you think?" Kaoru asked as they approached the gates to the Kamiya dojo.

"Hmm, I suppose," Aoshi answered absently. He pulled Kaoru a little closer when she shuttered. There was a sudden draft on the wind and the stars were beginning to be hidden behind angry storm clouds. "I think it is about to rain," he observed.

Kaoru looked up and Aoshi's comment seemed verified when a flash of lightning streaked across the night sky. It was followed promptly by a loud clap of thunder that caused her to jump slightly.

Aoshi squeezed her shoulder with his hand when she jumped and looked down at her with a small trace of concern in his face. "You okay?"

Nervously, Kaoru laughed self-consciously. "It's nothing really, storms are a common occasion." Aoshi raised a brow to say he didn't quite buy that but that he wasn't going to press the issue. The gate to the dojo came into view and that's when the bottom fell out.

The race was on, mud was flying, and feet were slamming against the road as the two raced to the dojo. Kaoru threw open the gate and then screamed when she felt herself being lifted off her feet into the soaking embrace of her companion.

Aoshi's long legs reached the dojo promptly and he deposited Kaoru to her feet outside of the front door where they both leaned against the wall. He was catching his breath from his sprint and Kaoru was laughing, red in the face. Aoshi couldn't help but lift the corner of his lip at seeing her gleeful expression.

Kaoru gave a mock bow to him as she unlocked the front door. "Thank you my valiant Samurai in shining armor." She turned to walk inside but was stopped when Aoshi grabbed a fistful of her damp hair and gave a gentle tug.

Aoshi released her hair and put a hand over his heart in mock despair. "You dishonor me to confuse a great ninja with a Samurai."

Acting without thinking, which she found to be the case more and more in the presence of the ninja, Kaoru placed her palm over the hand covering his heart. "I give my humblest apologies." She smirked when she removed her hand. "You're my valiant ninja in soaking wet clothes."

"As long as you have my identity cleared up," Aoshi replied as he gave her a gentle shove inside the dojo and shut the door behind them. He walked towards a side table in the den and lit a lamp. He turned to look at Kaoru in the flickering light. After giving her the once over he ran a wary hand through his dark hair. "I think I'll go change now, you do the same before you become ill."

Kaoru found herself zoning out. The only thing she noticed was Aoshi standing in front of a flickering flame that highlighted his narrow frame. She wasn't sure why it was only now that she noticed how his clothes clung to muscular body. She was further seduced into a trance at the sound of his softly spoken voice. It was so relaxing and full of strength. And she frowned slightly, was he saying something?

"Kaoru?" Aoshi asked concerned. He lifted the back of his hand to her forehead, afraid that she might have already taken ill. She had an odd spaced out sort of expression.

Kaoru blinked, clearing her mind of her random thoughts. She stepped back out of Aoshi's reach. "I'll just go and change."

Aoshi watched as she walked towards her room with a frown on his face. He had a feeling that she didn't hear a word he said to her. Shrugging, he walked down the hall towards the room that Yahiko normally slept in. He had tossed his bag in there and needed to change into something dry.

A soft knock was heard on the wall beside his rice paper door. "Aoshi?" Kaoru called. He slid open the door and looked down at her. "I'm just going to go ahead and retire for the night. If you need anything, I'm just down the hall."

After a curt nod, Aoshi watched as the blue eyed kendo instructor walked across the hall to her own room. She didn't cast a backwards glance and he observed as she silently slid shut her bedroom door.

Shaking his head, Aoshi turned back to his bag to find something dry to wear. It was still rather hot and muggy so he decided on his usual pair of sleeping pants. He frowned at the size of Yahiko's futon. "I'd be better off sleeping sitting up against the wall," he decided. He wasn't tired yet, so he decided to do some meditating to pass the time.

Perhaps an hour had passed while Aoshi Shinomori sat in silence. During that hour the storm began to rage, instead of easing up it only grew in intensity. Suddenly, a sound caught Aoshi's attention and he picked up his kodachi blades before running towards Kaoru's room where the sound originated.

He slid open the door and rushed with his swords posed for an attack. He lowered his blades when he noticed the woman laying on her stomach screaming into her pillow anytime a clap of thunder rolled, in an attempt to muffle the sound.

He approached her and placed his warm fingertips on the cool skin exposed at her shoulder from where her night gown had slipped down. Kaoru turned to look at him over that same shoulder, eyes wide in surprise. "What are you doing in my room?"

Aoshi ignored her question to ask one of his own. "What's wrong?" He removed his fingers from her skin as she turned onto her back to face him.

"I don't like storms," Kaoru confessed. "I already told you it wasn't a big deal though."

"It seems a big deal to me," Aoshi relaxed as he sat Lotus style beside her futon, ready to be an easy listener for her burdens to be unloaded upon.

"It's just, storms remind me of gun shots," Kaoru admitted. A dark look crossed Aoshi's face; no doubt he too hated the violence of firearms. Both were vividly recalling the horror of Aoshi's four friends being run down by the Gattling gun those years ago. Kaoru had the added horror of knowing a gun shot is what ended the life of her beloved Kilik.

"I can understand that," Aoshi agreed softly as he sat back to lean against the wall near Kaoru's futon. He closed his eyes and tried to meditate and clear his mind of the death cries of his lost friends.

Kaoru's nightmarish thoughts were forgotten in the presence of the half-nude man sitting beside her futon. She found herself staring at the strongly defined contours of his abdomen and chest. With the blood rushing to her cheeks she recalled the fact that not too long ago she was sleeping nestled against that same torso and was carried pressed up against it maybe an hour prior to the present.

Aoshi's eyes opened as he put aside the dark memories and watched Kaoru watching him. The mood lightened into one less severe as he took in the sight of Kaoru staring at his body. He couldn't help but feel a little arrogant at sign of a blush upon her pale skin. "Do you want me to stay here with you until the storm stops?" He broke into her trancelike state.

Kaoru blinked as it took several long moments for his words to register. "Oh, no! I'm fine. You go on out."

Aoshi looked at her skeptically but stood up none the less. He walked out the room and had made it down the hall to Yahiko's room. Another clap of thunder followed by a muffled scream drew him back to Kaoru's room in an instant. Working on complete instinct his swords were once again drawn as his eyes darted around the dark room only to see an embarrassed Kaoru holding a pillow over her mouth.

He smirked at her as he lowered his blades. "I thought there might have been some sort of wild animal in the room or something."

Kaoru lowered the pillow and couldn't help but grin back. "I'm afraid it's only one crazy raccoon, nothing to worry about." Aoshi ignored the warning look in her eyes and returned to his previous sitting position by her futon. "Really, it's just a storm, I know good and well nothing is going to hurt me."

Icy blue eyes glared at her in a way that conveyed he didn't care for her explanations. "Maybe I don't like the sound of thunder either," he suggested. Kaoru shrugged in acceptance and turned over on her side to face away from him.

Aoshi rolled back his shoulders and popped his neck muscles on both sides before leaning his head against the wooden walls of the small room. He kept his eyes open and watched the rhythmic rise and fall of Kaoru's chest as she fell into a deep sleep. Eventually the thunder faded as the storm drifted further away from the dojo.

When the last of the storm passed he rose to his feet and made his way stealthily towards the room he was to bunk in. He looked at the small futon once more and then decided he didn't care if it was too short for his long frame, he was suddenly bone-weary.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

The smell of something cooking distracted Aoshi from his meditative state as he leaned against the post on the deck. He cracked open his eyes and looked off towards the kitchen of the dojo. Surely the smoke was not a good sign. He stood and began to make his way towards the impending disaster.

The sight that greeted him almost caused him to crack a smile of amusement. Kaoru was frantically fanning a rising flame that threatened to get even more out of control. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Kaoru glanced over at her guest before finally getting the fire contained. "Cooking," she muttered giving the remains of the eggs she was frying a mystified look. Aoshi stood behind her and peered over her shoulder. "You're not doing a very good job of it," he commented.

Kaoru turned to stare up at him, she tried to put her hands on her hips, but the spatula in her fist ended up jabbing her, causing her to wince. Aoshi laughed softly and pulled the spatula out of her hand so that Kaoru could rub her injury. "Well aren't you an ingrate," Kaoru muttered with a frown.

Aoshi raised his brow at her barely audible words. He picked up the pot and walked over towards the open window that the smoke had drifted out from minutes before. He dumped the contents outside. He turned to face a livid Kaoru, but he interjected before she could explode on him. "I think we should start from scratch." He stared at her impassively as her mouth opened and closed several times in silence.

"Did you really want to eat scorched food?" He prompted the woman doing the impression of a fish.

"No," she muttered reluctantly. Aoshi placed his hand upon her shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze before placing the pot back on the stove. "We'll start over then and I'll help you," Aoshi offered graciously.

Kaoru gave Aoshi a bewildered look. "You know how to cook?"

"Well, no, but I figure between the two of us making an attempt the result may be better."

Half an hour of intense concentration passed. No words were uttered that weren't related to the composition of the breakfast for the two travelers. The moment of truth was upon them as they raised their chop sticks simultaneously. They eyed one another across the table area and then ate the first bite at the same time.

Kaoru slowly drew the chop stick away from her mouth and swallowed the food in her mouth. She grinned across at Aoshi and he grinned back. "It's actually pretty good," Kaoru murmured.

"What was that? I don't believe I quite heard what you said." Aoshi took a calming sip of his tea and watched Kaoru over the rim of his cup. Kaoru merely glared at him, so Aoshi set his cup down. "It's not that I think you're a bad cook, you are just easily distracted and we both know this."

Kaoru remained silent.

"I've an idea, how about when we return to Kyoto, you and I will both take cooking lessons?" Aoshi offered unexpectedly. He wasn't sure why he made the offer, but the idea of spending more time with Kaoru sounded tempting.

Kaoru's jaw fell open. "Did you just suggest what I think you suggested?"

Aoshi paused to think before responding. "I should probably make sure Misao is on the lessons. Lord knows, she's the worst cook I've ever met." He watched Kaoru's reaction and was pleased to note a trace of pride on the admission that there was someone worse than her at cooking.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

It was late during the night when Kenshin finally returned to his room. He had timed his return poorly because Sanosuke had yet to leave for his morning shift and was wide awake preparing.

"Hey Kenshin, you feeling better?" Sano asked as soon as his friend stepped inside their room. Kenshin turned and looked at him for a long while without saying a word, his face was a complete blank mask that unnerved the former fighter-for-hire.

"I'm fine Sano, thank you for your concern." He ran his fingers through his red bangs that had fallen over his eyes as he made his way to the bed in the far corner of the room. Kenshin laid down on it and stared at the cracked ceiling above his head.

Sano watched as his best friend fell onto his bed in an exhausted fashion. If he wasn't worried before then he was deathly afraid for his friend now. He knew that the doctor must have discovered something devastating for the man to withdraw from him so entirely.

He could only think of one topic that might pull the former wanderer out of his melancholy state of mind. "So, we got mail today. You got a letter from Jou-chan and I got an interesting one from Megumi."

Kenshin didn't respond.

"Have you written Jou-chan back yet?" Sano asked, already knowing the answer. Kenshin turned to glare at him a moment before returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"I have not," Kenshin answered somberly.

"Idiot," Sano growled, only to be greeted with a pair of amethyst eyes flashing amber at him. "Don't you go all Battousai on me! I can't believe you haven't written her back, what are you thinking? She probably thinks you're dead or something!"

"This is really none of your business Sano," Kenshin interrupted the younger man's rant.

Sano paused for a moment trying to recollect his cool. "Yeah, well Jou-chan is important to me. And so are you! So that makes this my business." Sano walked towards the bed and stood over Kenshin, blocking the view of the ever so interesting ceiling. "Maybe it would be of interest to you to learn that Kaoru has been traveling alone in the company of Shinomori over the greater part of Japan!"

Kenshin's heart stopped but he didn't give any outward signs to the statement.

Sano face grew red in anger and he threw his hands in the air before he stormed towards the door. "I have to go to work now." He slammed shut the door, never seeing the stricken look that crossed Kenshin's features as he sat on the edge of the bed and placed his face into his hands.

He felt a panic attack unlike any before he had ever experienced begin to over come him. He reached his hand into his inner pocket to pull out Kaoru's ribbon. Her scent was fading. He placed it back in the safe location near his heart and reached under his mattress.

He pulled out several leafs of paper covered in his messy script. He shuffled through them until he found a blank sheet and then took out his pen to begin another letter to Kaoru that he would never give her.

So far he had written a letter to her twice a day for every day since he had left her in Kyoto. A tear fell from his eye unheeded, staining the paper, as he wrote to Kaoru about what the doctor told him, about the end of his dreams, about the complete feeling of grief that was over coming him.

He wrote about the pain in his chest he felt when he was reminded of leaving her behind again and especially of her traveling with Shinomori. "It should have been me that is with you," he whispered as he folded the letter and placed it under his mattress with the rest of them.

Kenshin took a deep breath and then curled up in a tight ball and fell into a fit-full sleep.

**_A/N: Alright, I'm getting pretty depressed for Kenshin now, how about you? Maybe I should cure him of his syphilis by some miracle….maybe the doctor made a mistake? Then Kaoru can marry both Kenshin and Aoshi…and everyone is happy! Right? Yeah, I didn't think that would work either….._**

****

**_Oh, if there are any Yu-Gi-Oh fans reading this, I started a Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl yahoo group. There's a link to it in my profile if you're interested in joining._**


	9. Best of Intentions 9

**The Best of Intentions: Chapter 9**

It didn't take much time to pack up the extra supplies that would make Kaoru's extended stay in Kyoto more comfortable. Once more, Aoshi burdened himself with their traveling bags. He knew that Kaoru wasn't fragile, but he did have a macho sense of pride to be carrying her things with ease while she would be straining, no matter how hard she tried to hide the fact.

"I can carry something you know," Kaoru complained as she wrung her hands before her waist while walking at Aoshi's side. The stoic ninja glanced down at her with a raised brow but didn't comment as he kept their bags tossed over his shoulder in an easy grip.

After realizing that there would be no point in arguing with the man, Kaoru merely let him have his way. Besides, who in their right mind would ask to carry luggage if someone else was willing to do so. 'Especially when that someone else looked especially sexy with his biceps flexed as he casually lifted those extra pounds,' Kaoru thought to herself as she cast her companion a side-ways glance. She quickly ducked her head away when he returned her gaze.

"Is something wrong?" Aoshi asked innocently, though he witnessed the crimson blush on the assistant sword master's cheeks.

"Nothing at all," Kaoru assured him after wiping her face free of all evidence of embarrassment. It was a little before noon as they entered into town when they had an unexpected encounter.

Leaning against the side of a fabric store stood policeman Hajime Saitou smoking a freshly lit cigarette. "Well if it isn't the Tanuki and the ice man," he greeted as he pulled the fag out from between his thin lips.

Kaoru's hands fisted at her sides in anger at the deceitful man's rude greeting. She still hadn't completely forgiven him for when he lied to her two years ago about his identity. "What are you doing here Saitou? Looking for more people to impose your ideas of justice upon?"

Aoshi's firm hand fell upon Kaoru's shoulder, and gave her a comforting squeeze while he shot Saitou a chilling look that would have caused a lesser man's knees to start knocking. Saitou's amber eyes narrowed at the scene before him. He was unaware of there being any connection between the two individuals standing before him other than possibly a loose connection to Himura.

Any other thoughts on the matter were interrupted when, "Hajime dear," a woman's voice called out from the doorway of the fabric store. A beautiful woman stepped out of the store, her dark hair was piled high in an exotic twist upon her head, and the elegant dress she wore accentuated her porcelain doll-like features. "There you are," Tokio smiled at her husband as she lifted the burning cigarette from his fingers and tossed it to the ground before rubbing it out with her foot.

Saitou gave his wife a dark look as he allowed her to take away his cigarette. Tokio smiled sweetly at him and took his arm, looking lovely standing beside the uniformed officer. "Who are your friends, dear?" She inquired giving Aoshi and Kaoru a curious look.

Kaoru reached her hand to place over the one Aoshi had on her shoulder. She looked over at him and met his gaze. She licked her lips and seeing the amused expression on her face Aoshi bent his ear down to her lips knowing she was about to burst in her need to gossip. "That must be his wife," Kaoru whispered, excited to see Saitou put in his place by a woman, no less!

She started to pull away but Aoshi turned her head by catching her chin, so that he could speak in her ear. "He's married?" He asked in disbelief.

Kaoru nodded excitedly at the discovery before she gestured for Aoshi to turn for her to speak in his ear by tugging on one of his dark locks. "See, if he's got someone then I'm sure there is someone out there for you." Kaoru confided. At her angle she missed the look that flashed through Aoshi's icy eyes as her words registered.

A masculine throat cleared, drawing their attention back to the police officer in question. "If you two are finished with your childish whispering, I can make introductions." Saitou remarked in obvious irritation.

"Oh Hajime, you're terrible, truly." Tokio playfully hit his chest before turning to smile at the couple standing before her. Saitou's right eye began to twitch in annoyance.

"Excuse me, Shinomori Aoshi, Kamiya Kaoru, I'd like to introduce you to my lovely wife, Tokio." Saitou introduced formally, in the most monotone, unenthusiastic voice possible.

Tokio's hands clasped together. "Oh you two are absolutely precious!" She exclaimed, greatly having enjoyed their little whispering episode from earlier. Kaoru and Aoshi both blinked at her in surprise for her gusto. "You simply must eat dinner with us! It is so rare that I actually get to meet Hajime's friends. I've heard about both of you, and it's great to finally meet you," she enthused. Tokio gave her husband a scolding look, "You never told me they were a couple," she accused loud whisper only he was supposed to hear.

Perhaps it was the shock of learning that Saitou had talked about them to his wife before that caused Aoshi and Kaoru to agree with her assumption, but most likely it was the look of mortification that crossed Saitou's face at such a prospect. "Mrs. Saito we would be honored to accept such an invitation," Aoshi agreed.

Kaoru grinned wide, pleasing the older woman with her reaction. She was going to love writing about this to Kenshin and Sano in her next letter. "We would utterly love to join you Tokio-san," she gushed causing the older woman to squeal in glee, and rush towards her, clamping onto her arm, leading her down the streets as she told her about the fabric she just purchased.

Saitou and Aoshi were left lagging behind, watching as the two woman walked away as if they were best friends reunited. Aoshi ignored the way Saitou was eyeing him, judging him no doubt. "What are you doing with Battousai's woman?"

Aoshi gave him a look that clearly conveyed that topic was off limits and not up for debate. Saitou pulled another cigarette from his pocket, and placed it in his mouth, and lit it, settling his nerves as the two men followed after their respective women.

"You sure you want to do that around your wife?" Aoshi couldn't resist asking. If he wasn't mistaken, Saitou's ears burned red at his question. However, the officer gave no answer as he merely blew a cloud of carbon-monoxide laced smoke in the ninja's face.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

The residence of Hajime and Tokio Saitou was quite beautiful. It was hard to imagine the stone cold, emotionless Saitou living in a house of such warm elegance. He seemed more the type to live in a home with weapons covering every inch of wall, and for there to be complete shadow and darkness.

Tokio was the perfect hostess, and served them tea in the fashionable style of their heritage. The delicate china clinked together in the tray as she removed the empty cups after their beverages were consumed.

"Tokio-san, do you need any help with making dinner?" Kaoru asked politely, ignoring the warning look Aoshi gave to her. Tokio smiled at her, not seeing the look from the dark haired man sitting beside her.

"That won't be necessary, but thank you Kaoru. We have a cook who has made our dinner for us," she explained with an easy smile.

"Must make a lot of money to have a cook," Kaoru gave Saitou a dirty look as her voice dripped with suspicion.

"Oh, Saitou's salary wouldn't be able to cover the expenses of a cook," Tokio agreed, not seeing the dark look that crossed her husband's eyes. "My father is a rich business man, so I have quite a substantial wealth to my name." She turned to Saitou, and placed a hand upon his cheek, and drew him close.

Saitou forgot his audience as he gazed longingly into his wife's adoring eyes, and kissed her possessively upon the lips. It was a good thing they no longer had their teacups, because they would have surely shattered upon the wooden floor after seeing the stoic wolf of Mibu kissing his wife so passionately.

Tokio pulled away as Saitou gave her an arrogant smirk. "It took father a while to accept my Hajime, but there was no way I could live the rest of my life without that." She declared referring to their impromptu kiss.

Hajime had a decidedly smug look on his face as he faced his unwanted guests. "So, I hear that Battousai left you again," he commented eying Kaoru carefully analyzing her reactions.

Kaoru sucked in her bottom lip as she took a deep calming breath, trying to ignore the bait the policeman was giving her. Aoshi recognized her discomfort well, and discreetly shifted his hand so that it rested upon the back of her hand. The gesture went unseen by the husband and wife sitting across from them on the other side of the table. It's effect, however, was marked.

"Kaoru is currently on holiday, visiting me in Kyoto. We took a brief trip to Tokyo to pick up a few things for her stay." Aoshi answered.

"That seems a little improper, don't you think?" Saitou pressed, enjoying how the two seemed uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. If there was one thing that he loved, it was interrogations.

"Kaoru, you have excellent coloring," Tokio spoke up suddenly. Kaoru's attention snapped to her. The older woman clasped her hands together excited. "I have a necklace I never wear that would go beautifully with that lovely kimono you are wearing. Come with me," she ordered as she rose to stand. Kaoru only hesitated for a moment to give Aoshi's hand a grateful squeeze before following the older woman.

Saitou and Aoshi both watched their women walk out of the room before focusing on one another once assured of their solitude. "I'll ask it again. What are you doing with Battousai's woman?"

"She's not his woman," Aoshi told him evenly, not phased by the knowing look the man before him was casting. Saitou smirked as he pulled out a cigarette.

"I suppose that's true. But that doesn't explain why you specifically out of all people would be with the Tanuki," Saitou mused. He was thrilled by the sharp blue gaze that was shot in his direction.

The two sat in silence, Saitou puffing on his cigarette while Aoshi sat impassively. The women could be heard coming back so Saitou quickly put out his cigarette, but not before leaning across the table to confide in the ninja. "Just some words of advice, Tokio was engaged to another man, but once I set my sights on her there was no way she could deny me."

"I don't know what you are suggesting," Aoshi answered calmly, just as the women returned. Kaoru kneeled beside Aoshi to show him the intricately designed jade necklace Tokio had given to her. It was obviously very valuable and expensive, something Kaoru had little experience with.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kaoru gushed, excited by the exquisite piece of jewelry that Tokio had given to her just for the sake of giving. "I've never had anything like this before," she confessed.

"Kaoru," Aoshi interrupted her, causing her to pause in her mindless chatter. She met his gaze expectantly waiting for whatever words of wisdom he was ready to instill. "It is not the necklace that is beautiful. It is merely a rock."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Aoshi gave her a look that instantly quieted her arguments. "Without the beauty that radiates from within you it would just be a piece of jade."

Kaoru was speechless, truly moved beyond words with Aoshi's praise. Without thinking, she threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him tight, completely forgetting about the married couple watching their little show in amusement. She leaned to whisper in his ear, her breath warming the shell of it, and sending flames of awareness throughout the ninja's body.

"Thank you Aoshi, you always know how to make me feel special." Kaoru confessed in a barely audible voice. Aoshi loosely placed his arms around her small frame, feeling her ribs and muscles as he did so, and gave her a gentle hug in return. She was so soft and warm that he soon lost himself to the feel of her, and the worries of the world were forgotten for just that short time.

The two were brought back to reality when a throat cleared. Saitou was watching them both with a raised brow while his wife had a large toothy grin on her face. A servant stood beside their table with a tray laden with food. "Would the two of you be interested in eating?" He asked innocently.

Kaoru and Aoshi instantaneously realized their compromising position, and a vast space was created between them. The servant did an admirable job of serving the four without so much as an indication of there being any trace of tension amongst the group.

Kaoru was the first to sample the meal. She dug in her chopsticks, and closed her eyes in enjoyment as the taste of the buttery noodles melted in her mouth. "Mmmm, this is so good," she cooed with her eyes closed in pleasure. Aoshi took a deep breath to collect himself, and not let her breathless declaration affect his composure.

As he calmly ate his food, which was quite remarkable in texture and flavor, he pondered his recent reactions to Kaoru. He was not acting quite like himself. It was almost as if he found himself acting like a carefree teenager in her company. He was far from a teen, as he could feel his age creeping closer and closer to the ominous big three-oh.

From the corner of his eye he watched her eating while he nodded his head politely at Tokio whenever she tried to draw him into the conversation. He avoided the steely eyes of the wolf that seemed to see what was happening before he even truly had assessed the situation.

Aoshi Shinomori would not allow himself to fall in love with Battousai's woman!

"Excuse me Shinomori-san," Tokio drew him out of his inner turmoil. He glanced up, meeting her curious gaze across the table. "So what did you two decide to do for tonight? Surely you can not travel in the dark."

"It's dark already?" Kaoru gasped as she rose from the place at the table to look out the window to, in fact, watch the sun set. "I didn't realize we were here for so long."

"You two are more than welcome to stay here for the night," Tokio invited. She and Saitou lived a few miles away from Tokyo and the Kamiya dojo. To send the young couple out into the darkness seemed cruel, and she certainly didn't want to send her husband as an escort for them. Perhaps it was selfish, but she so rarely got to see her Hajime that she wanted to keep him with her as long as possible.

"We thank you for your hospitality," Aoshi answered as Kaoru returned to the table, and sat upon her cushioned pillow heavily, glancing at her food in a manner that indicated she was full to combustion, and not another bite, no matter the quality, would pass her lips.

"It is no trouble at all," Tokio assured him. Aoshi noticed the corner of Saitou's lip twitching, and knew it would be best to avoid spending more time with the troublesome justice seeker.

"We really must return to Kyoto at haste," Aoshi explained calmly, careful not to offend.

"Oh," Tokio's face grew thoughtful as she cast her husband a suspicious look. She feared he did something to cause their guests a desire to leave. He smiled back at her in his dashing fashion that always caused her heart to flutter. "You should take the train back then," she looked back at Kaoru, meeting her gaze. "It would help me to rest easy knowing that the two of you are not wandering about at night."

Kaoru looked about to protest. She had a million reasons why they shouldn't take the train, but the idea of staying as a guest at Saitou's home was not a viable option. However, her reasons only numbered one, money.

"And money is not a problem as I have plenty to share with my friends," Tokio assured the young woman and man. Tokio gave her husband a stern look.

Hajime Saitou met that gaze with an unwavering look of his own. "Take the train, there has been a great deal of crime lately. And I'd like to take the weekend off."

Aoshi looked to Kaoru, it was apparent that neither had a good reason to resist such an offer. So they did the only thing they could do, and agreed.

After Saitou and his wife dropped the pair off at the train station, Tokio turned to her husband. "You were surprised at seeing them together," she observed.

Saitou gave a non-committal shrug as he wrapped his arm possessively around his wife's shoulder to draw her close to him. "I will admit that finding those two, in particular, in one another's company was unexpected."

"Why is that?" Tokio continued. "They seemed perfect for one another."

Saitou leaned down to kiss the top of his wife's head. "My love, you would probably say the same thing if saw the Tanuki with the Battousai. She has that effect on people. I'll have to tell you about that rag-tag band of misfits that she holds together like a family."

Tokio reached up her hand to cup her husband's cheek. She stood on tiptoe, and kissed him softly on the lips, recoiling with distaste. "You were smoking!" She accused.

"No, I was just," Saitou trailed off.

Tokio dragged his face to hers again, and kissed more firmly. She loved the man too much to care whether or not he tasted of tobacco. "You really should stop smoking, it's a bad habit."

Saitou smirked, knowing that he could smoke all he wanted, and his wife would still desire him. He waited until they had returned to their home, now empty of all human life but their own before he lifted her into his arms bridal style. "I'll just have to remind you of all my good habits then," he concluded as he walked with resolve towards the master bedroom.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

"It was kind of Tokio-san to pay for our train ride," Kaoru commented as she sat beside Aoshi in the last vacant boxcar. Sitting across from them was an older couple, soundly sleeping, leaning against one another.

"We will pay them back," Aoshi assured her as he sipped greedily from his mug of tea. There was something odd about this particular brand of tea. He would have to question the attendant when he came back their way.

"Yes," Kaoru agreed as she began to fidget with the jade necklace given to her earlier that evening. "It's hard to believe someone as generous and free-loving as her would end up with someone as dark as Saitou."

"Do you really think so?" Aoshi asked as he drained the last few drops of the odd tea. He was curious about Kaoru's answer, because she was describing herself in more ways than she realized. Could she love the Battousai, the most feared assassin of the revolution? Or more importantly, could she learn to love freely a ninja assassin that had just as much blood on his hands?

Kaoru looked across at the old couple sleeping peacefully, and carefully considered Aoshi's question. He was making a good point. At a distance Kenshin had a dark past, same as Saitou. Could Kaoru understand how Tokio loved a man like that? She understood all too well. She smiled faintly at Aoshi, and shook her head. "I guess it's not so hard to believe after all."

The attendant walked by at that moment. "Excuse me," Aoshi stopped him, and handed him his empty mug. "What was in that tea? There's something odd about it."

The silver haired man accepted the mug with a slight bow. "Sir, I believe that may have been the little bit of sake added."

Aoshi's face paled as the words were spoken. "Sake was in that?" He demanded quietly as his hand gripped the back of the seat in a white knuckled grasp.

"Yes sir, I hope that wasn't a problem," the attendant apologized with a flash of a smile, and a quick bow as he left their boxcar.

"Is something wrong?" Kaoru asked worried as she placed her hand lightly on the tense shoulder of Aoshi, he looked unhealthily pale. "You look a bit drained," she observed.

"There was sake in it," he answered through clenched teeth as his left eye began to twitch.

"It's just a little sake," Kaoru assured him as she removed her hand. She wasn't too great at handling alcohol herself, but there wasn't any need for Aoshi to look so worried. He was a big guy, surely a little sake wouldn't hurt him.

Aoshi lifted his hands to his temples as the effect of the alcohol began to take force. He was a strong man, but alcohol was absolute poison to him. "My system has no tolerance for alcohol," he explained.

"Will you be okay? Shall I try to find a doctor?" Kaoru asked worried, panic entering her voice.

"I'll be fine, I just, need to sleep it off. And perhaps some water, I need water too." Aoshi elucidated. Without another word of prompting, Kaoru quickly handed him what was left of her mug of water. The ninja drained it without delay. Aoshi looked around the cramped the boxcar; he would not be able to sleep comfortably here.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked, biting her lip as she followed Aoshi's tired gaze. His pale eyes were developing a lackluster glaze that concerned her.

Aoshi placed his head in his hands, closing his eyes as the inevitable headache came. "There isn't room on this boxcar for me lay down." He muttered, resigned he shifted so that he lay propped up against the window. It wasn't very comfortable, but he really didn't have a choice.

"You could lay your head in my lap," Kaoru offered, ignoring the slight embarrassment she felt at making the suggestion in light of her concern for her friend.

Aoshi opened his eyes, and glanced down at the offered lap. He swallowed to wet his suddenly parched throat. "I would appreciate that," he answered as he shifted so that while his legs didn't have room to completely stretch out, with his head on Kaoru's lap he could at least find some comfort.

Kaoru let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding as Aoshi laid his head in her lap. He faced the older couple, so she had some relief knowing that he didn't have his nose buried in her stomach. She tried to ignore the feelings of butterflies that idea provoked.

"I'm sorry about this," Aoshi apologized as he shifted to become more comfortable. "Do you mind if I make myself more comfortable, I'm afraid this is a bit awkward." He commented.

"Of course I don't mind, I just want you to feel better," Kaoru assured him. She regretted the offer when she felt two sinewy arms wrap around her waist, and Aoshi turned so that his face was now at her stomach. His tense muscles seemed to relax, and his breathing slowed. Kaoru blinked in surprise when she realized that he was already asleep.

She wasn't sure what to do with her hands now that she had a tall, dark, and handsome ninja sleeping with his head on her lap. His hair looked awfully tempting. With a mischievous grin her fingers found their way to his ebony hair. It was as soft and silky as she imagined it was. Lightly she began to stroke his dark locks. A memory of her father stroking her hair when she was a child came surfacing to her mind.

A fond smile found it's way to her lips at the precious memory. Aoshi gave a content sigh as he squeezed his arms around her waist tighter, more possessively. She giggled slightly. He looked like a little boy hugging his favorite toy in his sleep. A throat cleared across the boxcar and Kaoru looked up to meet the amused look of the older woman.

She winked at Kaoru before closing her eyes once more. Kaoru then found herself to be the only person awake on the boxcar. The attendant passed by once more and took her empty mug that formerly contained water. He gave a concerned look towards Aoshi, but hurried away in case the man had a bone to pick with him.

Kaoru felt her own eyelids growing heavy, she grinned to herself at seeing how she mused Aoshi's hair. Instead of his casual messy hair, it looked more akin to Sano's rooster-do. A helpless giggle erupted from her chest, but it stopped abruptly when she felt the face pressed against her stomach.

Kaoru took in a shuddering breath at the feel of Aoshi's nose pressed against her belly. The small boxcar became even more crowded, and much hotter. Her hands stilled in his silky hair. She wasn't sure what she should do. Should she wake him? 'But, he's ill; won't that make him worse if I disturbed him?' His skin was still rather pale, and her concern for her friend greatly outweighed any sense of humiliation she might have felt.

"I'm a grown woman, and he has been there for me when I was in need of comfort, so grow up Kaoru," she chided herself. She rolled her shoulders, and then leaned her head against the back of her seat. She might as well try and get some sleep herself.

Aoshi knew the moment that Kaoru had fallen asleep, when her body when lax. He glanced up at her slumbering face, and felt a warm feeling flood over him. She felt so right in his arms, even if he was getting sore from sitting at an odd angle. His headache was gone; the water he drank seemed to help prevent the dehydration sake usually caused him.

He took another deep breath, the woman in his arms smelled so good, and when she was tugging lightly on his hair he felt like he was in heaven. He hadn't felt so peaceful since he was a boy. She didn't look too comfortable in the position she was in, and he felt that he did owe her for caring for him earlier.

Reluctantly, he released his arms from around her waist. An arrogant smirk crossed his lips when he heard her whimper in protest in her sleep. He sat up, alert, glanced at the older couple, and saw that they were asleep.

His gaze returned to Kaoru, and he saw her shiver now that his body pulled away. She blinked open her eyes, and looked back at him with sleep clouded sapphire orbs. "Are you feeling better?" She asked sleepily.

"Thanks to you," Aoshi answered. "You look uncomfortable," he commented.

"I'm fine," Kaoru protested. Aoshi narrowed her eyes at the denial. "Okay, I'm a little uncomfortable," she admitted.

"Here, let me pay back your kindness," Aoshi offered as he placed his hands on Kaoru's hips, and lifted her to his lap. Kaoru began to squirm.

"This isn't necessary," she argued quietly, careful not to disturb the others.

"Non-sense, my legs have cramps in them, and it looks like your neck has developed one as well. There is only one way for us both to sleep comfortably," he explained as he sat with his legs stretched across the expanse of their bench seat. He took his jacket that was tossed on the floor, and balled it up under his head. He bent his knees, and pulled Kaoru down with him, cradling her smaller form to his torso with her legs wrapped around the outside of his.

"This is an interesting solution," Kaoru commented as she found her face pressed against Aoshi's neck. It actually was quite comfortable, and it seemed to be comfortable for them both.

Aoshi closed his eyes, and relaxed his muscles; this position was much more comfortable. It was a good thing that Kaoru weighed so little. "Indeed, but it works."

"I guess it does," Kaoru agreed, but she was too tired to argue. She would ignore the slight tendrils of guilt that wrapped around her heart with the familiar way she was acting around Aoshi. She had known Kenshin for so long now, and the thought of being in a similar position with the red haired warrior seemed far-fetched. So why did it seem so natural with the mysterious ninja?

**_A/N: Thanks so much for your support! Your reviews truly inspire and encourage. _**


	10. Best of Intentions 10

**The Best of Intentions:**

**Chapter 10**

The train came to an abrupt halt and Aoshi tightened his hold upon Kaoru to keep her from flying out of their seat. He rose up on his elbows and glanced at the older couple across from them only to see them rubbing the back of their heads. Apparently they hit the back of their skulls against the unforgiving wall of the boxcar.

Kaoru scrambled off Aoshi's lap and stood up near the window, peering into the twilight. "The sun has only begun to rise," she announced. She jumped on her tiptoes, trying to see more when Aoshi moved to stand behind her and look in the direction she was straining to see. He leaned against her, trying for a better view, pressing his chest to her back.

"It looks like there is something on the track ahead," Aoshi announced as he stepped back away from Kaoru. He was enjoying the feel of her against him too much for his own good and after spotting the wreck, he moved away as quickly as possible. There was no excuse to touch her like that, because earlier it was for their mutual comfort so that they could sleep, nothing more!

He opened the door to their boxcar and turned back to Kaoru and the older couple. "I'll be right back. I'm going to see the conductor to find out about the wreckage further up on the track."

The door shut resolutely behind him. He tried to ignore the possessive feeling he kept having towards Kaoru. She was only his friend and he was moderately attracted to her. So what? He was attracted to plenty of women. Okay, so maybe that was an exaggeration because he couldn't remember ever wanting to spend more time with any woman more than he wanted to with Kaoru.

Aoshi didn't have to look hard for the conductor; the frazzled man was shooting out of the front part of the train and heading for the exit. Aoshi cut him off. "What's going on?"

The man looked up at him wearily, dark eyes somber and grey hair rumpled. "There was an accident. People are trapped inside of the overturned boxcar ahead on the tracks. I barely heard the warning to stop so that we wouldn't hit them."

"I see," Aoshi replied. "What is the plan?"

"I need to gather strong men to get out the trapped people. There are about eight individuals inside of the cart and most are injured." The conductor looked Aoshi up and down, appraising his worth in muscle. "Can I count on your assistance?" Aoshi gave a brief nod before walking back to inform Kaoru.

He was about to slide open the door to his boxcar when it slid open before him. Kaoru was standing on the other side, features tightened in anxiety. "Is it bad?"

"There was an accident. People are trapped inside of that car. I'll be helping with the rescue. I want you to stay here so that I don't have to look for you later." He turned to leave but was stopped when Kaoru wrapped her hands around his right arm, causing him to nearly lose his balance. "What?" He asked in annoyance, but regretted it when he saw the hurt look on her face; he did well to keep up his façade of indifference.

"I'm going too. I have learned some things from all those years with Megumi. I can help, and I will help," Kaoru informed him resolutely. He shrugged his arm out of her grasp and didn't answer, but he also didn't argue.

The boxcar was a wicked twist of metal and wood. He could hear the crying of children inside. Aoshi rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and began to climb up the side of the car. The other men that had been rounded up were older and less limber than he. It would seem that the majority of the dirty work would be up to the ninja. He leaned over the edge of the giant gaping hole and peered into the darkness within.

"I'm here to help," he called down to the people below.

"Oh thank God!" One woman exclaimed. "Take my little girl please!" Aoshi could barely make out the form of a toddler in a long flowery dress being raised up towards him. He stretched out his arms and was able to catch hold of the child. He pulled her to his chest and handed her to the man that was standing close to his position.

"Alright, any other children?" Aoshi asked. The question was followed by a young boy being lifted up to him. The easy part was over now. The people that remained were substantially heavier and injured.

"I can probably lift some of the women," a man called from below.

"No Earl! You'll hurt your back even more!" A woman scolded him.

"I'd rather hurt my back more than stand around doing nothing!" Earl, apparently, answered back.

Aoshi was handed a rope ladder by one of the train workers that was younger and in better shape than most. The man sat near him by the hole and gripped one side of the rope ladder; Aoshi held the other. "We're going to throw down this ladder. One at a time, climb up." The train worker called.

The bickering couple exited. One individual had a broken arm but was able to climb up fairly well with the handicap. Most people had several cuts but the damage was not substantial. Aoshi glanced over the side of the train and noticed Kaoru was busy patching up the cuts of one of the children. The sight caused his heart to warm; she'd make a lovely mother. Abruptly he shook his head of such a thought and focused on the remaining trapped individual.

"I can't climb it," a soft feminine voice called up weakly.

The other guy leaned over the hole. "How much do you weigh?"

"I beg your pardon!"

"How much do you weigh, I need to know if I can carry you or not," he explained.

"I don't want you to touch me!" she called back.

The train worker turned to Aoshi and talked quietly so the woman couldn't over hear. "She's faking it. She's trying to pull the damsel in distress routine. I say we leave her."

"No," Aoshi interrupted his fellow hero with a glare of annoyance. He peered down the rope ladder. "Get someone else to hold up my end. I'll get her."

"You're going to regret it," the man warned. "I've had one of these sorts before. They stalk you for ages ranting about how you saved their lives and they owe you, et cetera."

Aoshi didn't answer but waited until another strong man anchored down the other end of the rope ladder. The ninja climbed down the rope ladder, acutely aware that the woman was checking out his back side. Normally the thought wouldn't annoy him so much, but frankly it was ticking him off at the moment. He turned around to face his charge.

She didn't look very injured to him; perhaps underdressed as she was leaning against the wall of the boxcar out of the chaos with hardly a stitch of clothing upon her person. The come-hither look she was casting Aoshi told him right then and there that if he so desired he could have his way with her. "Are you ready?"

"Oh yes," she smiled seductively as she trailed her fingers down her body, her long blond hair hid some of her curves in shadow.

"You're going to be cold like that." Aoshi told her coldly as he turned his back on her and placed his hands back upon the rope ladder. He noticed that she had a European accent, probably French. "She doesn't need my help," he called up. He was about to climb back up when he felt two bare arms and a couple of legs wrap around him from behind.

She began to trail her fingers down to his privates and Aoshi released his hold of the ladder and pried her hands away roughly. "I don't think so," he informed her. "But if you're ready to go up like this, so be it." He began to climb the ladder quickly, quicker than the woman could think, and in seconds she was exposed to the world in barely anything more than her birthday suit.

Aoshi stood dignified with a practically naked woman clutched against his back. He turned to face the man that warned him. And he quickly stood and plucked the woman off. Aoshi took off his shirt and tossed it to the blond woman seeing as she already tainted it, before he jumped off the overturned boxcar and made a bee-line for Kaoru.

Not only was he annoyed with the blond woman's attempts at invading his privacy, but there was a young man talking to Kaoru. The man had light brown hair and eyes, and if he had to guess, he'd say this man was French as well.

"I am so ashamed of my cousin. Sometimes she just likes to have the attention, no?" The brunette was apologizing to Kaoru as he handed her some linen cloth bandages to tend the little boy that had a few cuts from the wreckage.

Aoshi stood before them, arms crossed over his chest and his eyes dark with annoyance. "Remind me never to do that again." He requested of Kaoru, purposely disregarding the other man. Kaoru finished the bandages on the little boy before facing Aoshi directly. She had seen the woman clinging to his back and felt insanely jealous so she focused on bandaging the child and on ignoring the attractive foreigner who was trying to help her. Now Aoshi stood in front of her without his shirt in broad day light.

The scars that littered his tanned torso glowed a pale white. She reached her fingers absently towards one particular cross shaped scar over his chest, the temptation was too great. She felt the slightly raised smooth scar tissue marring his perfectly sculpted form. "I can't stop you from being heroic," Kaoru answered as she drew back her hand as if scorched when she realized she was touching him. Her eyes locked with his, and there was some unnamed burning passion in both.

"I meant," Aoshi elaborated as he reached for the wrist of the hand drawing away from him. "Don't let me get involved with another psychotic woman." He held her wrist as he searched her eyes, looking for some kind of answer. The woman on the train was beautiful and should have been tempting, yet he found her only a bother if not revolting.

"I'll do my best, but you just seem to attract that sort," Kaoru teased as she slid her hand out of Aoshi's relaxed grip. She was about to say more when she felt the air whoosh out of her lungs as a pair of arms wrapped around her stomach from behind and squeezed. She looked over her shoulder to see the little boy hugging her to death and a pleased grin on the Frenchman's face.

"Thank you, Miss," the child spoke into her back before running off to where his grandparents were waiting.

"You seem to have a way with children," Aoshi remarked as they silently watched the boy reunite with Earl and his wife. From the corner of his eye, Aoshi noticed the blond woman was walking towards him with a wicked gleam in her eye. Aoshi pulled Kaoru to stand in front of him, as some sort of protective barrier from the crazy woman.

The foreign man began to laugh, regaining the attention of the two who seemed to ignore his presence. "It seems my cousin had set her sights on you, Monsieur."

"Can I help you?" Kaoru asked when the woman approached. The blond looked briefly at Kaoru and her cousin before turning her attention to Aoshi and pulling his shirt tighter against her body to accentuate her curves.

"The dark haired homme and I have some unsettled business," she answered.

"It will have to remain that way," Kaoru informed her.

The blond turned her attention to Kaoru and looked her up and down. "And who are you, femme?" She challenged with her hand resting upon her hip.

Kaoru's teeth clinched and Aoshi buried his face in the hair on the top of Kaoru's head. He snorted with laughter at the woman's behavior but was certain that Kaoru thought his snort was with disgust.

With her left eye twitching, Kaoru tightened her slackened jaw. "We have to go," she pushed Aoshi towards their train with the intentions of locking them safely away inside of their boxcar.

"Wait!" The Frenchman called with a hand upon Kaoru's forearm. "I apologize for Jezabelle, she is sometimes a little, how do you say, flirteuse?" He tried to charm his way with his pearly white smile.

"Our train will be leaving soon," Aoshi remarked as he picked off the other man's hand away from Kaoru.

The Frenchman shook his head, "Oh but Monseur surely your train will be delayed with the track to be cleared." He took off his hat and bowed deep. "Allow this homme to share my carriage with you. I am on route to Kyoto." His cousin stood beside him and smiled coyly.

"It is the least we can do homme," she pressed with a flip of her long blond hair over her shoulder.

"Who says we are heading to Kyoto?" Kaoru asked suspiciously as she pressed her back closer against Aoshi's chest trying to stay as far out of reach of the French cousins as possible.

"Oh my belle petite, it is obvious. The train you were on has only one stop mon ami."

"Come mon hèros. Jacques and I would love to give you a ride," Jezabelle cooed as she sauntered over towards Aoshi and ran her finger tips along his shoulders, even with his arms around Kaoru. Aoshi flinched out of her way and put Kaoru between them as a shield once more.

The ninja was so focused on Jezabelle he didn't realize that Jacques was reaching to brush his finger tips along Kaoru's cheek. He lifted his hand away with an apologetic smile. "You had an eyelash," he explained when Kaoru looked about to bite him.

"We will wait for the train, but thank you anyway." Aoshi answered as he edged his way away from the two overzealous cousins with Kaoru in tow.

"If you are sure, Monsieur," Jacques answered, holding a restraining hand on Jezabelle who looked about to follow after the Japanese couple. "Perhaps, I shall see you again in Kyoto, Madame."

"I wouldn't count on it," Aoshi told him as he used the great length of legs to walk away quickly. Discretely, he lifted Kaoru off her feet and held her in front of him, the soles of her feet hovering perhaps two inches above ground.

After reaching the train, Aoshi and Kaoru practically ran to their boxcar where the older couple was already waiting for them. "Was the wreckage bad?" The husband asked.

"No, it was fine," Aoshi answered as he and Kaoru collapsed on their bench seat.

"Aoshi helped pull people out of the overturned boxcar," Kaoru explained. "Did you hear when the conductor expects the train to leave?"

"He said within the hour," the wife across from them answered. "We noticed the two of you standing outside talking to those fair haired people," she prompted.

"Yes, let's not talk about them." Aoshi interjected as he reached into his bag and pulled out another shirt to replace the one that he wanted to never think about again.

The husband and wife exchanged a knowing look and laughed softly to themselves. Kaoru and Aoshi tried to ignore them and will the next hour to pass quickly.

"I don't know about you, but I feel violated," Kaoru grumbled with her arms crossed tightly over her chest and glaring out the window at the French cousins that were talking heatedly to one another.

Aoshi followed her gaze and then refocused on buttoning his shirt.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Megumi tossed her long, dark hair over her shoulder in annoyance. The summer heat was causing her to sweat and making the long, fine hair stick against her clammy skin. She felt very dirty and didn't like it one bit.

"Stupid, drunk, conceited, hermit," she began to grumble off the list of all the qualities she detested in the man that she had foolishly decided to seek out for his assistance and expertise in tracking people.

Little did she notice that another presence lurked in the forest, watching her approach the small hut perched upon the mountaintop, purposely secluded from civilization. He took a swing from his sake jar and watched with amusement as the city girl roughed it in the wilderness.

Megumi paused to gaze warily at the steep path she had yet to brave. She took a deep breath and released it in a whoosh before picking up the ends of her skirt and marching determinedly up the gravel. She paused about half-way up. "What if he's entertaining women? I know he's a womanizer, but…."she trailed up, and a mischievous smirk replaced the frown that was beginning to form. "I suppose if that's the case, Fox, you'll just have to let them know they had better get lost."

Her pace resumed with more confidence as she struggled to contain a laugh at her own declaration. "As if I would want to charm a drunken ogre," she scoffed with disdain.

"I am curious to whom you are referring," Hiko's voice boomed out from behind her, causing the normally collected doctor to almost trip over her own feet in surprise. She recovered quickly and turned to face the drunken ogre with her most charming smile. It vanished when Hiko merely glanced back at her coolly without any facial expression what-so-ever while calmly drinking some more of his cursed alcohol.

"Hiko-san, what a pleasure to see you," Megumi smiled pure saccharine at the older man and was rewarded with an arched brow.

"Not many people live on my private mountain," Hiko answered, his voice revealing some humor. His long white cape fluttered in the wind behind him, and Megumi wondered how he could wear such a thing in the heat. She opened her mouth to continue but promptly shut it when Kenshin's master was no longer where he had been.

Dark brown eyes blinked in astonishment at the blank place where the master swordsman was supposed to be. She recovered quickly when Hiko stood beside her and wrapped his arm loosely around her shoulders. For a moment, Megumi forgot herself and was absorbed completely in the pure wonder of the man beside her. He radiated confidence and charm, no wonder he had women flocking towards him.

"I believe you have come to speak to this drunken ogre," he whispered in her ear, causing goosebumps to rise all over her flesh. Just as quickly, he released her and was about ten feet in front of her, walking towards his home. He glanced over his shoulder briefly, "I suppose you wish to discuss soliciting my help for something."

"Yes, I thought you could help me find my family." Megumi replied with careful deliberation to sound completely composed and undisturbed by the tall, muscle bound, gorgeous, drunken ogre!

Hiko didn't answer for a long time and surprisingly held open his front door for her to enter first. Directly meeting her hopeful gaze, "Why would you think that I would help you?"

"I didn't," Megumi answered softly, her eyes briefly glimmered with disappointment, but she struggled to remain aloof. But that brief glimmer was enough for Hiko to catch.

"Then you obviously don't know enough about me to make such a judgment," Hiko told her in a sharp, commanding voice. He looked her over with a critical eye once more, "I hope you can cook better than my baka-deshi's woman."

A large, genuine grin broke out on Megumi's face. She was truly beautiful with that smile, so unlike her calculated coyness. "I most certainly can. I can also treat wounds."

Hiko raised a hand to his chest in mock pain. "Are you saying that I am old and need medical assistance?" His eyes narrowed, and he gave her a menacing glare.

"No, of course not, you don't look old at all! I was just trying to tell you more about my skills, I'm a medical doctor." Megumi explained.

"I see," Hiko replied as he swirled the dregs that remained at the bottom of his sake jar. He met her eyes once more. "Can you mix drinks?"

Megumi slowly nodded her head in affirmation. Hiko cupped her cheeks and kissed her fully on the lips quick as lightning. Megumi was in such shock she didn't register the act until it was over and Hiko was sitting on the other side of the room with a new bottle of sake in his hand.

This was going to be a very long quest.


	11. Best of Intentions 11

**The Best of Intentions: Chapter 11**

It's funny how something as beautiful as the Yellow Sea that separates Eastern China from Japan can become degraded as nothing more than a hindrance. Yahiko was never known for his patience, and with the uneasy feeling tingling in the back of his mind, the land and sea between Germany and Japan became nothing more than a bother.

"I'm sure that Miss Kaoru will still be in Kyoto if we get there tomorrow morning instead of at the midnight hour," Yutaro commented dryly as he brushed back the chestnut colored hair that flew into his face. It was hard to appreciate the calm sea breeze with Japan's Western shore a few nautical miles away with Yahiko emitting so much anxiety.

Yahiko ran his fingers impatiently through his own hair as he shoved it, impatiently, out of his eyes. He squinted, trying to gage the distance between their current location and the shoreline. "I just really feel the need to see her," he glanced over at Yutaro. "It's nothing personal against you, but Kaoru should be with family now. And I'm her family," Yahiko explained with steel in his dark coal colored eyes.

After a glance at his watch Yutaro sighed. "Perhaps if we take a train and then rent a carriage we can reach the Aoiya a little after nightfall."

Several hours later, a pair of irritated teenagers arrived in Kyoto with a couple of verbal fights under their belts. The Aoiya was oddly dark. The lack of evidence to those in residence sent a cold feeling snaking through Yahiko's belly. As the horse carriage drew closer, he could make out a few signs of life.

"They probably went to bed; it is late," Yutaro pointed out, as calmly as he could. However, from his experiences during the afternoon he wouldn't have been too surprised to have experienced a fist in his face from his ever increasingly impatient companion.

Yutaro sent off the horse and driver. The two teenaged boys carried their bags to the front porch and looked at each other. "I think you should be the one to knock," Yahiko suggested. Yutaro's response was to raise a brow. After uttering a curse under his breath Yahiko pounded his fist forcefully upon the door.

The sound of running footsteps could be heard, along with a slide of some sort, followed by an ungraceful slam against the front door. Misao opened the door and stared past the young men with wide searching eyes. Not seeing whatever it was she was hoping to see, she glanced up at the young men with a frown. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice greeting weasel," Yahiko retorted, pushing his bag against her chest and stepping into the front room. Yutaro followed hesitantly. Yahiko walked straight up the stairs and towards the room Kaoru described to him in her last letter.

Misao stood fuming, face red as a fire engine, glaring at the stairs. Yutaro shifted uncomfortably. Yahiko raced down the stairs after another curse. "Where is she?"

"Well, hello and welcome, do come in and make yourself at home," Misao growled out through clenched teeth.

"Where is Kaoru?" Yahiko demanded, his voice becoming more and more gruff as he tried to contain his temper that was growing with his anxiety.

"Obviously she's not here." Misao answered as she whirled around and slammed shut the door. "I'm the only one here. Everyone else went into town to celebrate some of the festivities."

Yahiko visibly relaxed. "So she's in town for the weekend," he assumed.

"No, she and Lord Aoshi decided to travel across Japan a little over a week ago and have yet to return," Misao barked out as she yanked Yahiko's ear with a sharp tug.

Yahiko flicked her wrist away and rubbed his abused ear. "There is no need for you to be such a girl about it. You remember Yutaro," he introduced.

After offering a somewhat hesitant smile, Yutaro extended his hand and was relieved when Misao shook it and didn't glare at it with a withering stare. "I'll show the two of you to your rooms. It would have been nice for some notice."

Once Misao left the pair in the hallway outside their rooms, the two boys shared a slightly bewildered look. "Well, this is certainly an odd turn of events," Yutaro remarked.

"Undoubtedly," Yahiko agreed. "Not only is Misao the only one here, but Kaoru went off with Shinomori. I never would have thought those two would take off together, but then she does seem to attract men with checkered pasts like flies to honey."

Because Yutaro knew his friend well, he could see that he was nervous about Kaoru's absence. He laid a hand upon the gangly youth's shoulder. "I'm sure Kaoru will be back soon and that she's perfectly fine. Mr. Shinomori seems like a responsible man."

"Yeah, and Kenshin's just a short man who likes to do laundry," Yahiko mumbled.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

While the sun was still low in the Eastern sky, two travel-weary friends approached the steps of the Aoiya. Aoshi glanced down at the woman at his side, whose arm was hooked through the crook of his elbow. Kaoru looked up and offered a smile that sent a flutter through the ninja's belly that was growing more and more familiar.

"Aoshi," Kaoru began when they stood before the door. Aoshi met her gaze once more. "I really am grateful," she offered a shy smile.

Two icy blue eyes narrowed at her comment. "There is no need to thank a friend for doing what he wanted to do. I enjoyed it." Aoshi softened his words with the smallest hint of a grin before easing Kaoru's arm from his and opening the door to his home.

A tornado swept through the front room, and Aoshi discovered Misao was clinging to his body with her arms tight around his waist. Her weight caused him to stumble back slightly, but he quickly regained his footing. Awkwardly, Aoshi patted the forehead of the girl he helped raise before extracting her from his person.

He cast Kaoru an annoyed look for the amusement twinkling in her sapphire orbs. He was pleased that she didn't have the opportunity to tease but was worried for the cause of that.

Yahiko had rushed closely behind Misao and lunged for Kaoru, sending the two of them tumbling to the ground. Yahiko hugged his instructor so tightly that when the air whooshed out of her lungs on impact she was completely breathless.

Standing back a little from the overzealous reunion, Yutaro waved. "Welcome back, Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru took in a deep breath before finding her voice, "Yahiko-chan?"

"Don't call me chan, ugly!" Yahiko interrupted giving Kaoru one last squeeze before scampering to his feet and offering a hand to help Kaoru regain her footing.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru finished her question.

In response, Yahiko crossed his arms, slightly offended by her tone. "I just thought you might miss me is all," he muttered deliberately looking towards Aoshi with a scowl upon his face.

Kaoru's features softened when she realized that he missed her. "Oh Yahiko, I did miss you," she confessed because seeing him made her realize it was true. Yahiko brightened considerably at the reply.

The two teenaged boys began to bombard Kaoru with endless questions, and she started to take on a dazed look. "Let's go inside, our feet are tired from our travels," Aoshi suggested, taking pity upon his shell-shocked companion. His left hand naturally rested against the small of Kaoru's back as he led her inside of his home.

Misao noticed the action while the two teenaged boys were too distracted to see and was none too happy. She shut the door behind her and followed the others, watching like a hawk, and noting Aoshi's odd behavior. Unlike his usual behavior of heading straight to his temple to meditate after a journey, he continued to guide Kaoru and the boys into a sitting room.

Yahiko and Yutaro shared with Kaoru and Aoshi the wonders of Germany. Yahiko grinned as inspiration struck him. "You'd love it Kaoru! The mountains are amazing and," he looked over at Yutaro who suddenly got a suspicious gleam in his eye. "What if Kaoru were to come back with us?" Yahiko asked Yutaro.

The suspicious gleam left Yutaro's eye as he considered what he already had a feeling Yahiko would request. On the voyage over to Japan Yahiko dropped enough hints about wanting to distract Kaoru from Kenshin, and a stay in Europe would most certainly do that. "We're leaving in two days for the return trip. I think it would be fine if you came along," Yutaro agreed, hiding his enthusiasm with the calm dignity his adoptive father ingrained in him with all his private schooling.

Kaoru shifted in her seat and sought Aoshi's eyes as if in question about the situation. Misao didn't miss this action and began to fume inside. Her teeth were grinding so hard together it was a wonder they were anything but dust. "I think I'll just stay here, I'm pretty tired from all my traveling lately," Kaoru answered carefully, looking back at Yahiko when Aoshi gave her a bland look and shut off the emotions that she had grown accustomed to reading in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Yahiko asked, obviously disappointed. Kaoru rose to stand before her student and smiled while ruffling his already unruly hair, "I don't want to dampen your style. What pretty girl would want to hang around you and your charming personality with a buso like me around?"

Yahiko's mouth dropped open, it sounded like Kaoru actually took stock in his name for her. "You're not a buso," he began but was cut off with a slow smile from Kaoru.

"It means a lot that you asked, Yahiko," Kaoru began, and was relieved that some of the disappointment was fading from Yahiko's dark eyes. She was about say something else, but was cut off by a question.

"Kaoru, would you like to spar with me?" Misao interrupted the sappy reunion. She wasn't too happy about being ignored inside her own home. She didn't care about Germany or why exactly Kaoru and Aoshi were returning after so many days away without a word about what they did. She was most especially unhappy about the change in dynamics between the two. Aoshi was HERS!

The others in the room looked at Misao confused. "Sure," Kaoru answered.

Yutaro grinned widely, "Great! I can see the Kamiya Kassin Ryuu in action against a ninja!"

While they set out for the dojo, after Kaoru changed clothing and grabbed her shinai, Aoshi went to seek the others in the household. He wasn't happy with Misao's unspoken animosity. He wanted to find out if she had been in a foul mood for much of his and Kaoru's absence. Unfortunately, it didn't appear that anyone else was home at the moment.

"So, Kaoru, let's see if you got rusty during your little vacation," Misao began as she and Kaoru were circling one another with Yahiko and Yutaro observing on the sidelines. Kaoru lunged out of the way when Misao fired some ninja stars. She frowned when she noticed them embedded into the wooden walls.

"Are you trying to impale me with those?" Kaoru accused quietly and calmly, careful to use some of Aoshi's tricks of controlling one's temper and not make foolish mistakes in the heat of anger.

"Oh, and you'd love to be made the martyr wouldn't you?" Misao bit off sharply as she threw another wave of ninja stars at her 'friend.' There was an odd sense of satisfaction when one of the stars ripped through the sleeve of Kaoru's shirt and left a red stain from slicing into her arm.

"I don't understand what you mean by that comment, but don't think I'm intimidated by your aggression," Kaoru spoke through clenched teeth, trying to avoid a cry from the sharp, burning sensation in her upper arm. She swung her shinai and was rewarded by landing a sharp blow across Misao's shoulder that sent the smaller girl flying, though she quickly regained her footing with a back-flip.

Yahiko and Yutaro watched speechless. Yutaro itched to run towards Kaoru and treat her wounds immediately. Yahiko was growing angry at seeing Kaoru allowing herself to be taken advantage of and at an obvious disadvantage. He stood by on the side-lines though, his faith in his teachings and in Kaoru prevented him from seeing the sword that protects life fail.

Misao was beginning to see red and threw another volley of stars straight at Kaoru's chest. Kaoru narrowly escaped the attack by using her shinai to catch the stars. She looked at her wooden sword in disbelief as four stars were now imbedded within it in a straight line.

Misao came lunging after Kaoru, who bent low and swiped Misao's feet from under her by kicking out her left foot. Misao quickly regained her balance and pulled a small knife from her belt and sliced into Kaoru's forearm.

Aoshi entered the dojo at this time and stopped the fight quickly by stepping between the two women. He held Kaoru lightly by the waist and positioned himself to intercept any more moves by Misao as he looked the younger ninja directly in the eye. "What's wrong with you? This isn't what I would call a friendly spar." He picked up Kaoru and began to head towards the house.

"Aoshi put me down. I can walk just fine. I just got a few scratches on my arm. It's not a big deal. Misao was just a little more serious than I expected her to be," Kaoru assured him as she tried to get out Aoshi's arms. She wanted nothing more than to curl up against his warm, strong, reassuring chest inside the safety of his arms. Because she wanted that, she thought it best to avoid it. The feelings she was having for Aoshi were beginning to rival those she felt for her beloved rurouni.

The look in Aoshi's eyes spoke a million words without one being uttered aloud. The frozen heat Kaoru sensed within caused all other protest to freeze at the level of her lips. Resigned, she closed her eyes and leaned her temple against Aoshi's shoulder and tried to ignore the burning in her arm.

It didn't take long for Yutaro to catch up with Aoshi and Kaoru. "I brought my medical equipment with me. I'll look at your injury and treat you." He assured the kendo teacher as he rushed towards his own room.

"We'll be in my room," Aoshi called after the boy before taking Kaoru there.

Yahiko glared at Misao with a venomous loathing. "Why would you hurt Kaoru? I've never seen you act this way."

"You don't know anything!" Misao roared as she took off towards the forest to lick her own wounds; though they were mostly emotional. The bitter rage she felt towards Kaoru was eating her up inside. She couldn't accept the visions of Aoshi treating Kaoru with such care and obvious affection. "I know he loves me, but he's never treated me with a fraction of what he was showing for Kaoru," she muttered to herself.

Yahiko paced in Kaoru's room, after he found a shirt to replace her bloody one. He couldn't look at her at the moment. He was too angered at Misao. He was also angry at Kaoru. Why would she want to stay in Kyoto? She looked so tired. Why did she agree to a sparring match after traveling across the whole of Japan?

"Stupid buso, always trying to make everyone else happy," he mumbled. Yahiko stopped pacing when he noticed a letter sitting on Kaoru's bed. He walked towards it and recognized the chicken scratch handwriting of Sano. Taking the letter, he went back into Shinomori's room. He offered a forced smile now that he saw Kaoru was bandaged and dressed comfortably. She was still too pale for his liking.

"Hey, Yahiko," Kaoru greeted with false-brightness as she tentatively stretched her newly bandaged arm. Yutaro was mixing a solution for her to drink, and Aoshi stood with his back against the wall, arms crossed in a sentinel fashion. His eyes were observing while his body was still as a statue.

Yahiko waved the letter in the air. "I noticed this on your bed. It seems to have come here during your absence from Kyoto," he explained. "I'll open it for you as long as I can read it too," he offered, sitting beside Kaoru on the futon.

"Sounds like a plan, perhaps between the two of us we can decipher Sano's poor excuse for the written word," Kaoru smiled invitingly. Yahiko felt some of his tension drain away at the sight of that all-familiar, slightly motherly smile.

The tension was soon back at ten-fold the intensity after reading Sanosuke's letter.

_Jou-chan_

_Hey, little lady, I miss you something dreadful. I'd even eat one of your attempts at dinner without complaint or starting a fight with the munchkin. I can't wait to leave this hellhole. The pay is good, but I can't even gamble or drink. Who'd have thought Sanosuke Sagara, ex-fighter-for-hire, could say he went this long without drink or dice?_

_I'm writing because I'm thinking of pulling another two months here. I might actually be able to pay off all my debts this way. Imagine that, Sanosuke Sagara, the reformed leech. I wanted to get your say on this. Because I know that if I stay Kenshin will be staying as well. _

_Write me back, little missy. My heart will go pitter patter when I receive that much anticipated letter from my favorite person._

_Sano_

Kaoru read the letter a second time before letting Yahiko hold it. He stared at Sano's messy script and could feel himself growing angry with what wasn't said in the letter and by Kaoru's silence. "And Kenshin couldn't bother to write you to tell you this," Yahiko growled.

Aoshi was watching Kaoru's face grow in pallor. Yutaro handed her the medicine he finished mixing. While she was drinking it, Aoshi walked over and took the letter from Yahiko and read it himself.

He looked at Kaoru again and noticed her eyes had tears in them, but that she would be too stubborn to let them fall. He then glanced over towards the doorway where he heard Misao. She had an unreadable expression in her eyes.

"Leave," he told everyone as he placed his palm upon Kaoru's shoulder of the uninjured arm to stay her. After Yahiko slid shut the door, Aoshi kneeled in front of Kaoru and took her hands gently into his own. "Go to Germany."

Kaoru blinked at him before finding her voice. "What?"

"I said, go to Germany. There is no need for you to sit around, wasting your life away, always waiting for Battousai to return. He couldn't even bother to write you a letter, Kaoru." Aoshi spoke gently, but inside he was a raging volcano.

Kaoru started to stand and grimaced as she strained a sore muscle in the process. Aoshi pushed her back down firmly by tugging on her hands. "You don't want me here anymore?" She asked softly as the suspicious brightness returned to her eyes. Aoshi squeezed her hands before releasing them and standing.

He shook his head as he headed towards the door. "I need to talk to Misao."

"Oh," Kaoru replied, crestfallen, as she shifted her gaze away from his retreating figure and starred out the window of his room. Aoshi stood watching Kaoru from his position near the doorway and couldn't prevent a small smile from curling the corners of his lips.

"Kaoru," he called and waited until she looked at him before continuing. "I'm coming with you to Germany."

"What?" Kaoru jumped to her feet and grimaced again at her own actions.

Aoshi shook his head as he forced her to sit down once more. "Stop all that jumping around, or you'll reopen those wounds. They aren't too deep and will heal faster if you stop pulling at them." He started back towards the door again. "I'll send Yahiko and Yutaro back in here. You can tell them you've changed your mind."

Kaoru nodded, "Aoshi, why?"

Aoshi stood in front of his door and kept his back towards her. "Because, you and I are both just sitting back and letting life pass us by." He then left to send up the two teenaged boys and find Misao. He felt light of heart, though he knew he was about to deal with a temperamental Misao. He had probably spoken more words to Kaoru in the past few days than he had in all the days of his adult life combined. It was a good feeling to find someone he could relate to.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Hajime Saitou took great pleasure in causing others pain, be it emotional or physical. When he discovered he was requested to consult in China for the same government official that employed Himura and Sagara he couldn't pass up the offer.

Tokio made him promise not to stir up trouble, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Besides, it wasn't like he would be telling lies. It was only natural that he should mention sharing a dinner with Shinomori and Kamiya. If he happened to let it slip that they made such a remarkable pair and that he wasn't aware they were an item, then, it was only human nature.

A sadistic grin spread across Saitou's lips as he spotted Battousai. The fighter-for-hire wouldn't be too far away. "Himura," Saitou greeted.

"Saitou," Kenshin answered in turn. He was well aware that his former rival would be seeking him. He was unsure of what he would be taunting him with this day, but because he knew Saitou so well, he knew it would be something.

"Where's your shadow?" Saitou asked companionably as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

Kenshin raised a brow at the action and didn't answer the question. He asked one of his own instead. "You realize smoking is prohibited here?"

Saitou shrugged.

"Hey Kenshin, that wolf……" Sanosuke trailed off as he skidded to a halt beside his red haired friend and glared at the amber eyes of Saitou. "What are you doing here?"

Saitou calmly blew out a cloud of smoke into the eyes of the man in white. "Thought I'd share some of the recent happenings of Tokyo with you, seeing as the two of you have been away for a while."

"We have only been here for a few weeks," Kenshin disagreed, amethyst eyes showing swirling hints of amber in them.

"I happened to have Kamiya over for dinner a few nights ago," Saitou remarked cryptically. Kenshin frowned at Saitou's comment. Sano was more vocal in his opinion.

"What would you be doing in Kyoto?" Sanosuke demanded. For some reason there was the tug at the back of his mind. He remembered in a letter from Megumi that Kaoru was in Tokyo recently with Shinomori. He didn't mention this to Kenshin.

"Why would I be in Kyoto?" Saitou returned. He threw his cigarette to the floor and crushed out its flame. He sniffed before continuing. "My wife really enjoyed the company of Kamiya and Shinomori. She's already planning what we'll get them for their wedding present."

"What are you talking about?" Kenshin demanded quietly, causing the smirk to disappear from Saitou's mouth. Perhaps he underestimated the weight such a comment would make to Battousai.

"I always thought that Kamiya was your woman. It seems that isn't the case anymore. I was just curious about when this happened." Saitou answered innocently.

Sanosuke was speechless for a moment. If what Saitou said was true, then there really did seem to be something between Kaoru and Aoshi going on. He looked down at his best friend. He couldn't exactly feel bad for Kenshin. He dug his own grave. He hadn't even bothered to write to Kaoru.

"I think it would be best if you left," Sano told Saitou, surprising them both with the level of authority in his tone. Saitou merely nodded his head at the two and continued on his way.

Sanosuke watched as Kenshin turned in the opposite direction towards their quarters and followed behind him. "Kenshin," Sano began. The red head glanced up and the cold look in his eyes stole the words from Sano's throat.

"Sano, I appreciate your concern. Kaoru is a grown woman and can make her own decisions." Kenshin answered calmly and unemotionally.

"But Kenshin, I thought," Sano began, but once again, Kenshin sent him a look that silenced him.

"I don't want to talk about this."

Sanosuke left the room, deciding to give his friend some space to deal with the situation in his own way, which no doubt would be the wrong way.

Kenshin listened as Sano's footsteps became faint in the hallway. Saitou's words taunted him. He couldn't get the picture of Kaoru and Aoshi together out of his mind. He could feel the vast emptiness in his chest where his heart once was. He only wanted Kaoru to be happy.

Kaoru had given him the happiness he had sought his entire life. If something were to develop between her and Shinomori he couldn't claim to have not pushed her in that direction. Of course, it was probably innocent. Kaoru was in love with him.

"Kaoru, I only wish I were worthy of taking the happiness you have offered so many times," he spoke softly to himself. A fierce light came into his eyes and he clenched his fists tightly. "But Shinomori is no more worthy of happiness than I am."

Perhaps it was time he sent Kaoru a letter.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

It wasn't hard for Aoshi to track down Misao. She was sitting in the lower boughs of a tree in the backyard. He stood below the tree silently. "How long has this been going on?" Misao asked, breaking the silence and keeping her voice barren of the emotions racing inside.

"Nothing is going on, Misao."

Tears began to well in Misao's eyes. One escaped her control as she looked down at him with anger and betrayal keen in her expression. "How could you do this to me?"

"I have done nothing to you." Aoshi answered simply, not allowing himself to be moved by seeing the child he helped raise so miserable. She was a woman now, and he couldn't simply make her an origami creation to sooth her pain.

"But I love you!" Misao shouted as she jumped down from the tree and stood in front of him.

Aoshi met her accusing gaze. "I know," he answered sadly.

Misao stuttered a bit before finding her voice again. "What do you mean you know!" She poked him hard in the chest. Aoshi brushed her finger aside.

"I'm sorry Misao, but I cannot return these feelings."

"What? But you can love Kaoru?"

Aoshi shook his head at her. "Kaoru is my friend. I don't have many alive whom I can bestow the title of friend. Misao, you know this."

"Aren't I your friend?" Misao asked as more tears streamed out.

"Of course, you are my friend. But Kaoru needs me more, and honestly, I think I need her just as much." Aoshi ignored the still un-named feelings he felt for Kaoru. He cared for her as a friend and often more so than that. Misao didn't need to know about his jealous, possessiveness towards the young woman from Tokyo.

Misao's hands balled up at her side as her eyes dried up in anger. "How can you say that? She can't need you more than I do."

Calmly now, Aoshi took Misao's hands within his own gently and unclenched the tight fists that formed there. He released the hands when he realized he would only make things more difficult for Misao by acting kindly. The only way to kill a crush was to be completely honest.

"Misao, you have Okita and a family here. Kaoru has no one. You have the Oniwabanshi. Kaoru has friends whom leave her alone for months at a time." He paused and looked towards his bedroom in the Aoiya. "Perhaps it is because she and I have more in common than thought. I'm sorry, Misao, but I'm leaving with her."

Misao watched him walk away from her towards Kaoru. It hurt. Aoshi had been hers since she was three. He wasn't supposed to find someone to connect with that wasn't her. She ignored the fact that she loved Kaoru and was quite fond of their friendship. She refused to share Aoshi with anyone else.

"Perhaps I should take a trip up to China, myself, and find Himura. I won't have Kaoru stealing my Aoshi-sama."

**_A/N: Special thanks to CharmedReality for editing!_**


	12. Best of Intentions 12

**The Best of Intentions: Chapter 12**

Aoshi would have to admit to feeling slightly guilty for leaving the Aoiya before the rest of the inhabitants returned home without so much as a by-your-leave. The false smile upon Misao's face as she stood at the door waving farewell also caused a great deal of suspicion for him. There was no need for her fake cheerfulness. It would have been natural to express some of her anger and hurt.

The familiar comfort of Kaoru's hand upon the back of his drew him from his thoughts. He looked down and met her concerned expression. "Care to return to us?" Kaoru asked softly, having a feeling she knew where his thoughts had drifted.

Aoshi turned his hand over so that his palm met hers and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before releasing it. "I am concerned," he answered simply.

"Stop worrying about the weasel girl, will you?" Yahiko interrupted their conversation as he turned to glare at both of them with his hands upon his hips Peter Pan style. "Deliberately hurting Kaoru like she did was inexcusable. So don't you dare feel sorry for her."

The youth's fierce loyalty to Kaoru made Aoshi's lips twitch. He could remember another teen who had defended him blindly, even when he made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her. The memory of Misao trying to prevent him from teaming up with Shishio in his search to honor his dead friends brought another wave of remorse.

Yahiko watched the display of emotional light play within the icy depths of Aoshi's eyes. "Look, Shinomori," he began as he stood directly in front of the older man. "Just because you care about someone doesn't mean that you should sacrifice your own happiness just to please them."

Kaoru bit her lip at Yahiko's statement and tried not to watch for Aoshi's reaction. She knew good and well that her friendship with Aoshi was the entity throwing his relationship with Misao out of whack. She tried not to be selfish, but Aoshi's friendship really was the only thing keeping her from falling into a pit of despair over her own sadness.

Fortunately, Aoshi didn't have to accept or refute Yahiko's observation. "Isn't she beautiful?" Yutaro asked. The magnificent ship that they would be cruising away on was docked at the port.

Aoshi looked down at his watch and noted the time. "We still have two hours before we leave port."

Yahiko shoved his bag at Yutaro. "Kaoru give your bag to Shinomori. We need to send out a post." He barely gave her time to do as requested before taking her by the arm and dragging her to a post delivery system.

Aoshi and Yutaro watched them hurry away. Yutaro shifted uncomfortably. He couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the larger man. "So, I guess we should set our luggage in our rooms," he suggested.

Aoshi didn't answer verbally but simply gave an affirmative nod and began to make his way to their sea-faring vessel.

"Who did you intend on sending a post to?" Kaoru asked as Yahiko purchased a scrap of parchment at the carrier pigeon post service. Yahiko only looked at her with annoyed brown eyes in exacerbation. "Oh no, we can't write to Kenshin. I don't want to distract him," Kaoru begged. "Besides, I don't think he reads the letters I write anyway," she spoke softly to herself.

"That's why we're writing Sano," Yahiko reassured her. "But I think it would be better if you wrote. My handwriting is terrible." He shoved the parchment and pen into her hands.

"What am I supposed to say?" Kaoru demanded as she looked down at the items in her hands.

"Tell them we'll be at the Chinese seaport three days from now and would like them to meet us there," Yahiko answered.

Kaoru scribbled the note and then looked at Yahiko for more instructions. He took the parchment from her hands and added that they would be traveling to Europe for an undetermined amount of time. He signed his name and then gave the paper back to Kaoru for her to do the same.

After paying the postman for his services, they walked back to the dock and watched as Aoshi and Yutaro fed the seagulls bread. "I don't want to interrupt their business," Kaoru told Yahiko again as they approached their other companions.

"Don't worry, Kaoru. They will want to see us. Believe it or not, I'm sure that they do miss us," Yahiko assured her before he stole the rest of the bread from Yutaro and fed the birds himself. The boy from Germany chased after Yahiko, set on reacquiring his stolen bread.

Aoshi didn't turn when he felt Kaoru standing beside him. Without looking, he broke his bread in half and gave her a portion. Silently, they stood side-by-side feeding the birds, entertaining themselves by watching the featured creature's behavior.

One of the birds tried to take a piece of bread that was at least five times the size of its head. Naturally, with the laws of aerodynamics he dropped the bread, only to watch it be seized by another bird, who consequentially dropped it. The sight brought laughter to Kaoru's lips, causing Aoshi to look at her from the corner of his eye. His heart felt lighter now.

Once the bread was gone and the birds flew away to find travelers with more food for them, Aoshi and Kaoru stood and watched the waves. "It's so peaceful," Kaoru commented.

"Yes," Aoshi agreed, feeling the same sense of contentment he often experienced during meditation. It was interesting that he was spending less and less time meditating. It was as if his soul was being relieved of the turmoil he had grown accustomed to dealing with since the death of his friends.

A gangly sailor approached them, smiling friendly and revealing tar-stained teeth from a habit of smoking tobacco, no doubt. "If you'd like to wait aboard we're starting to let passengers on for more than loading their baggage." His dark grey eyes gave Kaoru an appreciative appraisal before moving on to other waiting passengers.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed at the retreating back of the sailor with the poor dentition. He placed a possessive arm around Kaoru's shoulders and led her onboard. "I don't like the way he was looking at you. I don't want you wandering around this ship alone; do you hear me?"

Kaoru looked at Aoshi in shock. "What are you talking about? He wasn't looking at me any way. Besides, I can take care of myself," she asserted as she slipped out of Aoshi's arm.

Aoshi grabbed hold of both her shoulders and shook her once before bending to look her eye-to-eye, noses brushing. "Listen, Kaoru, we'll be doing a great deal of traveling. I know you can defend yourself in a fair fight. But we'll be encountering many strangers that won't necessarily play fair. A pretty woman and a ship full of horny sailors is not an ideal situation."

Kaoru bit back her automatic denial and considered his words. He was only worried. "Fine," she consented, "just don't treat me like I'm helpless."

"I would never purposely do such a thing," Aoshi assured her. He then kissed her forehead without conscious thought and straightened, not realizing what he had done. Kaoru on the other hand was perfectly aware of the kiss and fought to control the rushing flush up her neck.

Aoshi was looking towards the dock for Yahiko and Yutaro and failed to notice Kaoru's rising color. When he looked back at her, he released her shoulders and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "I think you may be getting ill. I'll show you to our cabin."

If Kaoru wasn't red-faced before, she became that way once seeing her room, or rather, her and Aoshi's room. There were two beds, sure, but the fact that she would be sharing a room with him seemed very inappropriate. "I'm not sure that we should be sharing a room."

Aoshi looked up at her from his position on the bed. He had lain across it to relax with his arms tucked behind his head. "We're roommates, Yutaro and I flipped a coin for it."

"Yutaro and you-excuse me?"

Aoshi sat up, enjoying the baffled expression on Kaoru's face. "Well, you would either be sharing a room with Yahiko or myself. Yutaro represented Yahiko in the coin tossing, and I won." Kaoru simply stared at him, speechless, causing Aoshi to lay back and fight to control a frustrated sigh. "We would all feel better if no one was alone during our trip. We'll be traveling a long distance, and I prefer to take all the safety precautions possible."

Kaoru pondered his statement and noted that there was at least three feet between the two beds, as they were separated by a chest of drawers. "Okay," she consented reluctantly. She need not mention to Aoshi that her heart was racing at the idea of sharing this room with him.

Aoshi watched as Kaoru lay upon her own futon and promptly feel into a deep sleep. This time he couldn't keep the smile from crawling across his lips at the picture she made. It did his heart wonders to see her safe and relaxed.

The smile fell from his lips as he considered the growing feelings he was having for Kaoru and the possessiveness and protectiveness he experienced towards her. He knew he was in danger of falling in love with her. He was already halfway there, and their journey to Germany would certainly make him fall the rest of the way.

He stared out the portal window on the side wall and observed the ocean. He cared for the woman, no question, but he couldn't love her. He wouldn't allow anyone else to cause him grief. His parents' love was the death of them. The death of his friends caused him to slip into madness.

A glance over his shoulder at the dark haired beauty made his heart hitch in his chest. It was too late to stop his descent. Kaoru belonged to him now. As soon as she got over the Battousai, the possession of his heart by her would be complete.

Silently, he walked towards her futon and kneeled beside it. He gently brushed away the silky hair that clung against her throat. "What have you gotten me into?" He asked the slumbering girl quietly before leaving the room to explore the deck for a place to meditate.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Hiko was never a man who could have claimed he was impressed by many people. Occasionally, he respected his student, though he more often than not found him to be an idiot. He respected his idiot apprentice's woman. She was strong and determined.

However, if what he had learned of recent activities was true, his woman wasn't really his anymore. He respected the ninja who was temporarily mad with grief. That same ninja now seemed to have possession of Kenshin's woman.

The kid, yeah, he liked the kid with the gravity defying hair. He had more determination than even Kaoru. Now if Kenshin had the same dedication as that boy then he never would have become the Battousai and wouldn't be suffering from guilt. He never would have married that spy woman either. He still couldn't believe that idiot student of his did that.

Sixteen year old boys had too many hormones for their own good.

Hiko had never really considered the doctor woman that was currently walking behind him without so much as a complaint. Her looks were deceiving. He expected her to whine about broken nails and how the humidity was absolute hell on her hair. But she did none of that.

He should have expected more of her. She too, like Kenshin, had a guilt complex. He was aware of her past of selling opium. He was also aware that once released from that situation that she dedicated herself to being a doctor and helped save lives that she once had a part in destroying.

He really wished that she would say something. Normally he preferred silence, but this was ridiculous, and he was starting to become self-conscious. Most women would be fawning over him, looking for an excuse to feel his impressive biceps, but she kept at least three paces behind at all times.

What if he was getting old? He was forty-five now and not getting any younger. Was it possible that he had lost his touch with the fairer sex? Was he no longer attractive? He reached into his coat and pulled out a flask full of fire-water.

"You really should try to cut back on your drinking," Megumi commented. Her feet were killing her, and she was dying to eat something. The only thing she was grateful for at the moment was that she had plenty of water in her canteen so she was not dehydrated. Unfortunately, she was currently over-hydrated and felt like her bladder was about to explode.

Hiko paused and turned to look at her, surprising the doctor in his movement so that she almost ran into him, but pulled herself up short before impact. There was a difference of perhaps five inches between their heights.

"Why would I cut back on my drinking?" Hiko demanded, amused to finally have a conversation to break into his boredom.

"It's bad for your liver and your kidneys and your brain," Megumi answered matter-of-factly. She concentrated hard in not showing any signs of discomfort or her need to relieve herself.

Hiko was watching her closely. "I need to take a leak," he pointed to a patch of trees. "You go over there, and I'll go over there," he pointed to another patch of trees. Megumi blinked at him but didn't say a word as she gratefully went to find a place to do her business.

Hiko nearly laughed at her reaction. Surely, she didn't think that she had fooled him. She was human; it was only natural that they would have to stop for nature's call. They would soon approach the city and need to start taking faster modes of transportation to reach her family. They would eventually need to travel to Europe. Perhaps the train and then a ship would be in order.

After meeting once more on the trail Hiko observed Megumi closely. She narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say anything. "Why don't you walk beside me?" He offered.

"I didn't think there was room for both me and your ego to walk so closely together," Megumi remarked dryly. Her comment caused Hiko's lips to thin at the insult.

"I suppose you could stand to lose some weight woman, but for now I think you may just squeeze in fine beside my ego," Hiko smirked at the scowl upon Megumi's face.

"Do you care to share exactly where we're traveling towards?" Megumi asked as she walked beside the arrogant older man. If it wasn't for his horrible attitude she would find herself attracted to him. Good thing he squashed that notion flat with his overwhelming ego.

"We're going to catch a train and then set sail over the ocean." Hiko answered her, pleased that she was walking beside him. Surely she was attracted to him. She was just playing hard-to-get. He felt a smirk curling his lip at the challenging idea of seducing her. It would certainly make his offer to help more rewarding.

"Why do you look like you are plotting some evil scheme?" Megumi demanded as she slapped a branch out of her way with enough force to snap it off the tree.

With the arrogance that only he possessed, Hiko placed his arm around Megumi's shoulder and stopped her forward progress. He turned her to face him with his other arm, and then placed his hand on the back of her head to tip up her face to his before crushing his lips against hers and stealing her breath away.

After a few moments of asatisfying lip-lock, Hiko released her and continued to walk, expecting her to follow behind him obediently. He heard the female doctor swear at him, but she followed him anyway.

He could feel the sparks flying when he kissed her. It seemed that he hadn't lost his touch yet.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Kenshin stared at the book he had borrowed from the library for that evening. He wasn't really focused on the words and had read the same page three times without recalling what was going on. His thoughts were elsewhere. He had written another letter to Kaoru with the intentions of sending it.

He had walked to the postal man set on sending it, but something stopped him.

Sanosuke cleared his throat, drawing Kenshin's attention from the book he was attempting to read. Sano stood in the doorframe and frowned at the blank expression on Kenshin's face.

"So, I wrote to Kaoru a while back. I told her that we had decided to stay for two more months," Sano explained.

Kenshinbacked his chair awayfrom his desk, book forgotten. "You did what?" He demanded, eyes flashing violently.

"You weren't going to tell her, and I wasn't about to have her worried that we had died or something." Sanosuke glared at Kenshin with something bordering upon contempt. "I wouldn't make her suffer like that."

Kenshin's shoulder slumped as even more guilt was laid upon them. "I just didn't know what to tell her. I never know what to tell her."

Sano shrugged. "The truth usually works best with Jou-chan. She and Yahiko wrote me back."

"Oro?" Kenshin's head snapped up, and his eyes showed his obvious confusion. "But Yahiko is in Germany." 'Why would they write you and not me?' He asked himself silently.

"Yeah, well, apparently the brat missed Jou-chan and invited her to come to Germany with him. He went and picked her up in Kyoto. And," Sano answered the unasked question, "they wrote me because I actually answer their letters. They probably figure you don't even read them."

"The trip will be good for Kaoru," Kenshin replied, choosing to ignore the last barb.

Sanosuke cleared his throat and shifted his feet. "Actually, she's not the only one that went."

"Oh? Misao-dono accompanied her. That will be good for both of them," Kenshin replied thinking that such an adventure would be perfect for Kaoru.

"Not Misao," Sano corrected.

"Then who?"

"Shinomori," Sano admitted.

"What?" Kenshin shouted as he rose to his feet. "Shinomori, as in Aoshi Shinomori, the man who at one time tried to kill me, Shinomori?"

"That would be the one. I also got this interesting letter from the Kitsune a while back that I didn't tell you about at the time. Apparently Jou-chan and the icicle did travel to Tokyo together. Saitou must have been telling the truth," Sano revealed, feeling sick at seeing the emotional display in Kenshin's eyes.

"Why wasn't Misao with them? Why didn't she travel with them to Tokyo or now?"

"I don't know. But I did tell you that you should have told her how you felt," Sanosuke commented.

Kenshin blinked, "But, Aoshi loves Misao-dono."

Sano arches his brow. "Oh? Does Aoshi know this, or is that just the fantasy that Misao has brainwashed us into believing?"

"Kaoru-dono and Aoshi….." Kenshin trailed off, shaking his head in disbelief and horror. He had convinced himself that Saitou was merely trying to egg him on. That was the real reason he didn't send off the letter he had written to Kaoru. "Don't be ridiculous, Sano, the idea is absurd."

Sano shrugged. "I'm just telling you what I know. The Kitsune said there was definitely something going on between them and that they were just both too blind to see it themselves. They are both attractive single adults; it's perfectly possible." Kenshin crushed the book that was held within his hand, and his eyes flashed amber as all the words processed.

"Ah well, my work is done. I'll see ya," Sano paused at the door. "Actually, Kaoru also asked us to meet them at the shipyard. They will be there tomorrow afternoon."

Kenshin watched his best friend exit and reached into his pocket to pull out the blue ribbon of Kaoru's. He inhaled deeply, "Kaoru……please…..don't leave me," he whispered. There was a sharp pain in the center of his chest at those words. How many times had she pleaded with him not to leave? And never did her pleading make a difference. Why should his? A tear slipped from his eye. "What have I done?"

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

There weren't too many passengers on the ship, so the crew was more open with the few that were present. Yahiko and Yutaro were below deck exploring the mechanics responsible for operating the large ship. The ship's captain was delighted to share the workings of his baby with the enthusiastic boys.

Aoshi was pleased to see the happiness that had returned to Kaoru's eyes. She and Yahiko spent a great deal of time together. The boy was truly her family as she was his. Blood ties or not, he had never seen a pair of siblings so close to one another.

Kaoru sat alone watching the waves, searching for signs of dolphins. One of the sailors assured her they traveled these waters. She wasn't sure if he was teasing her or not, but she decided to watch anyway.

Aoshi sat beside her on the deck. "We never did start those cooking lessons," he commented, surprising her with his topic. Inwardly, Aoshi was pleased to have caught her by surprise.

"Yahiko and Yutaro will be horrified if you tell them I cooked."

"I was thinking we could go down to the galley and help the staff with dinner tonight," Aoshi smoothly suggested. He had already cleared up everything with the chef and his crew. The large man with the pointy mustache had enthusiastically agreed to allow Aoshi and his 'pretty woman' to help with dinner.

"Seriously?" Kaoru asked, risking a look at him. She quickly turned back to the sea when she noticed movement from the corner of her eye. Her lips fell apart from one another as she gasped in pure delight. "Did you see that?" She exclaimed as she looked at Aoshi while pointed towards the waves. "Did you see the dolphin jumping above the water?"

Aoshi had been too centered on watching her to notice any dolphins. He didn't want to dampen her excitement, so he merely smiled at her silently. "I'm glad that you saw what you were looking for," he told her. "Come," he stood and offered his hand which she took without hesitation. "Let's go help with dinner."

Once Yahiko caught wind that Kaoru would be helping with dinner he had a ball of fear weighing heavily in his gut. With fearful steps, he and Yutaro went into the room the chef had pointed them towards. Apparently, he had placed Kaoru and Aoshi in charge of baking the biscuits.

Yutaro snickered beside him as they made their way towards the closed door. Yahiko glanced over at him. "You have to admit, a ninja baking biscuits is pretty funny."

"Not when they taste like rocks," Yahiko countered as he opened the door.

The sight that greeted him sent him into belly-aching gales of laughter. It would seem that the biscuits had come out perfectly. It was the bakers that didn't look so perfect.

With guilty expressions upon their faces, Kaoru and Aoshi turned to greet their visitors. From head to toe, the two were covered in flour. It was amazing that there was any flour left to create the biscuits.

"Are you done laughing?" Kaoru asked, sounding vaguely annoyed. She swiped a long strand of white powdered hair from her face impatiently. Yahiko and Yutaro continued to laugh.

"It looks like we should create an alliance now," Aoshi remarked, sounding dignified in spite of doing an impression of a ghost with all his white powder.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Kaoru quoted with a vicious grin as she and Aoshi took some of the flour that had accumulated upon the floor and heaved it at the two laughing teens.

It didn't take long before the chef came to survey the room with the hysterical laughter. If there was any fear that he would be angry for the waste of flour it was soon dissolved as he sampled a biscuit and gave his approval before picking up a fist full of flour and sending it flying at the four.

Eventually, the flour war ended. Aoshi and Kaoru grinned at each other, noting how ridiculous the other looked. Yahiko and Yutaro grew silent as they watched the two adults before quietly slipping out of the room. Yahiko recognized the sparkle that was in Kaoru's eye.

It wasn't the same gleam that was there when she was looking at Kenshin. It was the same sparkle he used to see in his mother's eye when she was looking at his father.

**Thanks to CharmedReality for editing!**


	13. Best of Intentions 13

**The Best of Intentions: Chapter 13**

Kaoru was lying upon her back and staring blearily at the ceiling of the cabin she was sharing with the former Okashira of the Oniwabanshu. It was raining outside, and after the flour incident the captain of the ship decided to confine his passengers to their quarters.

She thought she had learned to understand Aoshi Shinomori. Apparently she was wrong. She had grown fond of hearing his deep voice reflecting words of wisdom. The impenetrable silence she was now experiencing in his company was a stark reminder of how secretive the inner workings of his mind were.

The sound of another page turning disturbed the absolute silence of their environment. As a result, another bored sigh escaped past Kaoru's lips. She didn't want to act like a bored child but, unfortunately, that was how she felt.

Another page turned.

Kaoru gave up on pretending to entertain herself and rolled off her narrow bed to cross the distance of their small cabin. She sat beside the tall, silent man and tried to peer at his book.

Aoshi didn't say a word and held the book at such an angle that Kaoru couldn't see what had captured his attention. Her jasmine scent was distracting. As if being confined to such small quarters with a woman he wasn't allowed to touch wasn't bad enough, she was now sitting beside him, on his bed.

Perhaps the situation could have been tolerable if it weren't but for one minor detail.

Aoshi Shinomori was falling in love with a woman whose heart belonged elsewhere.

"What are you looking at?" Kaoru inquired after a fruitless attempt to see the book with her own eyes. It was almost as if he was purposely tilting it out of her line-of-sight.

Aoshi didn't answer, silently enjoying the ability to torture the woman beside him simply by not speaking. The book he was reading was quite interesting. Apparently, Yutaro had brought it for the trip. Why the young man would own such a book was a mystery.

A sharp tug on the dark ebony colored hair that was starting to show signs of a desperate need for a trim broke the ninja's resolve for silent torture. "Hey!" Aoshi glared down at Kaoru as he gingerly rubbed his abused scalp.

Kaoru smiled innocently as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. Aoshi's eyes narrowed. "I was asking what you were looking at," Kaoru's sapphire eyes blinked beguilingly at him.

Resigned that he would now endure a conversation, Aoshi handed the illustrated book to her. He was amused by her shocked reaction. "What is this?" Kaoru demanded, unable to take her eyes from the scenery depicted on the pages before her.

"It's a book I borrowed from Yutaro." Aoshi flipped the book over to reveal words written in English script. He was only faintly familiar with the language and knew Kaoru wouldn't be able to read it. "It is entitled '_Bloodiest Days of Europe_.'"

"Why would you want to read such a book?" Kaoru paused, shaking her head at the horrible scenes. "Why would Yutaro have such a book for you to borrow?"

Aoshi almost smirked as she answered her own question through actions. The book held a morbid fascination. "I was curious to see that the revolution wasn't the bloodiest time." He flipped a few chapters ahead, skimming for the proper title. "This is a chapter about Bloody Mary of England. She murdered thousands. If they refused to be of the Catholic religion they died."

Kaoru swallowed audibly past the bile that rose in her throat at the site of the horrible queen. The artist had depicted her sitting upon a throne of blood and bones. It was truly grotesque. Aoshi flipped a few more chapters.

"The French Revolution," he explained waiting for her to take her fill of the imagery. He felt a slight inkling of guilt when she turned away with a green cast to her pale skin. Aoshi set aside the book and turned to rest his head against the wall and watch his companion. "I was fifteen when I served in the revolution."

Kaoru perked up and she offered the man who had established himself firmly in her heart her undivided attention. "So young," she murmured thinking that Kenshin was around that age when he was the most feared assassin in the country.

"The revolution had already been going on for a few years. As leader of the Oniwabashu it was important that I participate in such an important event," Aoshi grew quiet as his eyes took upon a distant look. He remembered his fellow ninjas well. He tried not to dwell on their untimely deaths at the hands of Kanryu.

Kaoru said nothing, allowing the man of so few words to take his time to find the right ones. Aoshi's arctic colored eyes, a swirling combination of blue and green, looked down upon his hands. "My hands are not much cleaner than Battousai's were during that time." He looked up and met Kaoru's gaze, noting her un-judging expression.

"However, I am not ashamed of my actions. I fought with honor." He closed his eyes as the memories began to overwhelm. His right hand reached towards his left shoulder. He had a scar from a knife wound that almost cost him his life. If it hadn't been for his men he probably would have died that night.

"My only shame came from my time in serving Kanryu. I was offered many jobs from the government after the revolution, but my men, being how they looked, were shunned. My loyalty to them caused me to work for filth." He was silent, obviously thinking about how that line of work had panned out, resulting in the deaths of his friends.

"However, I know that I shall not let the past dictate my life," Aoshi reached out and touched the back of Kaoru's hand lightly. "Perhaps one day Battousai will learn what you and I have learned these last few weeks together."

Kaoru flipped her hand over to rest her palm against his. Gently she squeezed their fingers in a sign of companionship and affection. "Thank you for sharing with me. Kenshin never talks about his past really."

Aoshi entwined their fingers together possessively. "I am not Kenshin."

"I know," Kaoru answered softly, her eyes resting upon their locked hands. The level of comfort was new and welcomed. "I never thanked you."

"For?" Aoshi prodded enjoying the serenity of his environment and company.

"With the whole Enishi thing," Kaoru's lips thinned. "If you hadn't recognized that doll for what it was I might have never escaped his island."

Aoshi said nothing, his silence encouraged her to continue. "It's funny really. I thought that I would hate him for what he did. But in the end I only felt pity for him and an odd sort of fondness." Kaoru laughed at herself. "He reminded me of Yahiko in a way."

To that comparison Aoshi merely raised a brow, but continued to hold Kaoru's hand as she appeared deep in thought. "If I was to suddenly die he might very well fall into the same sort of madness that found Enishi."

Aoshi raised Kaoru's hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles in a whisper. Kaoru's sapphire eyes widened in surprise at the familiar action that sent tingles down her spine. "Yahiko has nothing to worry about." He then released her hand and walked towards the door. "I'll be back."

Kaoru watched him leave. With all the odd emotions she was starting to discover for her newest friend it felt like a bad idea to be sharing a room with him.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Sanosuke was exhausted as he waited at the harbor for the ship to arrive. It seemed that no matter how much he prodded Kenshin to come with him, the red haired warrior refused. Instead of dealing with the frustration at the diplomat's home, Sano decided to leave early to wait.

It was a busy time of year for port towns and the crowds around him were a little intimidating. Of course, Zanza would never have let anyone know about feeling uncomfortable being mixed with so many people and their things. At least the nerves from the crowd he was experiencing were preferable to frustration with his best friend.

Okay, it wasn't the people that were making him tense. It was the things those people possessed. Perhaps 'things' was too broad of a term. The cameras they carried around with them more specifically caused his nerves to rattle. He still remembered when Kaoru had taken the gang to the city on a train of all things and then insisted on a photograph.

To this day Sanosuke was concerned that the eager photographer had taken advantage of the situation and stolen his soul. He raised the heel of his hand to rub against his sternum anxiously as the old fear came to mind.

His fears about a camera stealing his soul were forgotten when he saw those for whom he was waiting, namely Kaoru and the excited look upon her face. He hated to be the bearer of bad news and most importantly hated the idea of taking away the joy that was evident in her features.

Sano grinned when he noticed Yahiko and Yutaro engaged in a shoving match. It brought back fond memories of fist fights with his brother in spirit, Katsu. His chocolate eyes locked in on the exchange between Kaoru and Shinomori. It would seem his little Jou-chan was speaking rather animatedly to the stoic ninja.

What caught Sano's attention was that Shinomori actually seemed interested in what Kaoru was telling him instead of doing his typical impression of a statue. It wasn't obvious or anything, just a slight leaning forward. Sanosuke might not have been the sharpest tool in the shed, but he knew how to read body language.

It was then that Kaoru noticed him. Only momentarily did her eyes flicker past him in search of someone of a smaller stature, no doubt. Sano felt a sense of pride seeing how composed she stood under the obvious disappointment she must have been feeling.

After the sea-traveling quartet disembarked from the ship Sano greeted them at the docks. "Jou-chan," he grinned crookedly at her and held out his arms. Kaoru's smile answered his with no less enthusiasm as she threw herself into his waiting arms.

Laughing, Sano twirled her in an impromptu spin that left her breathless. He gave her one more tight squeeze before setting her back on her feet. Sano didn't miss the almost unperceivable twitch of Aoshi's left eye at seeing him hold Kaoru so casually. That feeling of apprehension in Sano's chest grew at seeing the ninja's reaction.

"Hey brat, I guess you couldn't stay away," Sano teased Yahiko as he gave the boy an affectionate knuckle rub on the top of his head. Sano clamped his hand briefly on Yutaro's shoulder, "Yutaro," he greeted.

Sano then turned to Aoshi and gave a brief incline of his chin in a manly greeting. "Shinomori."

"Sagara," Aoshi rejoined as he casually slipped his arm around Kaoru's shoulder and began to lead the way out of the crowd and away from the ship yard, having noted the absence of Himura.

Yahiko walked alongside Sanosuke and whispered so that Kaoru wouldn't be able to overhear. "Where's Kenshin?"

"He wasn't able to come," Sano answered. He didn't want to lie, so he figured he was mostly telling the truth. Kenshin wasn't able to come because he wouldn't put forth the effort to do so.

"Sano?" Kaoru called over her shoulder. She waited for him to catch up to her and then she slipped easily out of Aoshi's grasp. She failed to notice the move caused one of Aoshi's jaw muscles to twitch in annoyance, but Sano observed it. "Why isn't Kenshin here?"

Sano scratched his scalp uncomfortably. He hated being in this situation. He tried to keep the bitterness he felt out of his voice for when he answered. "He couldn't make it. Our boss wouldn't let us both off at the same time. So I begged to see my Jou-chan. I have missed you terribly." He smiled at her again as he slung his arm around her shoulder, recently vacated by Aoshi's arm and pulled her close in an overprotective brotherly fashion.

He leaned over to speak softly in her ear, "I'm so sorry, Jou-chan."

"It's okay," Kaoru answered in an unwavering voice, mostly able to control her emotions. Her eyes were a little glittery, but no tears would escape her hold. Maybe a sniffle or two passed through her restraint as she eased out of his arms as well.

Sano looked up in time to see the dark shadow pass over Aoshi's face when she turned to him and he noticed her glistening sapphire eyes. Aoshi placed his hand upon the small of her back and kept her close to his side.

"Yutaro had our things delivered to the inn we will be staying at," Aoshi informed Sanosuke. "Do you know of a place where we might enjoy dinner?" His voice wasn't as cold and detached as Sano remembered, but it was still far from friendly.

"Yeah, I know a pretty good place." Sano had a grin that spread from ear to ear. "It's an all you can eat buffet place!" At his proclamation Yahiko and Yutaro's eyes bulged in eagerness.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

At a distance a man stood mixed in the crowd, wearing clothing that hid his unique features, namely his flame red hair. When he saw tears glistening in the eyes of the woman he loved, Kenshin wanted to run to her. But, he found that he could not.

She was so beautiful, and he was so unworthy. He would admit that he felt jealous when Sanosuke held her so familiarly and lovingly. When his best friend spun his woman in a carefree circle it caused his heart to lurch painfully in longing.

He watched with something akin to rage when Aoshi had placed his hand so possessively and casually upon the small of her back. It was as if he had the right to do such a thing. Then he boasted that right throughout the entire walk to the buffet restaurant Sano had discovered a few weeks back.

Kenshin's hand had itched towards his reverse blade sword at the vision of Aoshi with his Kaoru. He wanted to confront his so called friend but would not disrupt them for Kaoru's sake. He was loath to think of Kaoru and Aoshi as a possibility.

In spite of this he would not interrupt. He knew that Kaoru and Yahiko had looked forward to being reunited with Sanosuke. Kenshin was curious to hear about the latest Yutaro could tell him about Germany, but he would wait.

He started to walk away. Work would clear his mind. Kaoru would soon continue on her journey. It was better for her if she just forgot about him. However, Kenshin found he couldn't simply walk away. He had done that so often, but always with the belief that he could return and find Kaoru there. She was his steady rock.

He decided to follow.

He wasn't sure how long he waited outside of the restaurant before entering. He spoke briefly to the hostess and explained that he was late in meeting some friends. She escorted him to the table.

Five faces reflected shock, though in different degrees. In some it was obvious while in others a narrowing of the eyes or a tightening of the lips were the only indication. "Sessha is sorry to be late, that I am," Kenshin smiled gently at the ensemble.

"I thought you couldn't make it," Yahiko accused, feeling torn between happiness at seeing his idol and anger at being put off by the same man.

Under the table Kaoru kicked Yahiko fiercely in the shin causing him to yelp and Yutaro to crack up in laughter at his friend's expense. "Why don't you join us?" Kaoru smiled invitingly.

"Thank you, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin accepted as he took the seat across and diagonal from her. Aoshi and Sanosuke were flanking her sides while Yahiko was directly in front of her.

The waitress came by to bring the third round of the dinner for the table. Sanosuke licked his lips in anticipation, momentarily forgetting to be angry at the red haired man sitting across from him. "Dig in Kenshin," he offered as he helped himself.

Kaoru laughed at Sanosuke's poor manners and leaned closer against Aoshi to get away from the mess that was flying on her right side. Kenshin clinched his teeth as he reached for a pair of chopsticks at seeing Kaoru and Aoshi on such friendly terms.

The silence that drifted over the table was unnatural and uncomfortable. Even more unnatural, Aoshi was the one to break the silence. "I'm sure you have heard of our plans, Kenshin."

Calmly, Kenshin set aside his chop sticks and met the challenging icy stare of his new rival. "I'm sure that you will provide adequate protection for the trip to Germany," Kenshin answered.

The tension at the table was mounting and Kaoru's stomach was not happy with the latest developments.

Aoshi reached his chopsticks towards Kaoru's plate and helped himself to one of her egg rolls. He ate it while silently challenging Himura with his frigid stare. "Rest assured, nothing and no one will harm those in my care," Aoshi replied after he took a smoothing drink from his tea.

Yahiko was looking back and forth between the two warriors from the Revolution. Yutaro seemed suddenly interested in the window and Sano was choking on some chicken while Kaoru beat him on his back in an attempt to help.

"Oh God," Kaoru muttered as she placed her fist over her mouth and ran away from the table at full speed. Her stomach, the tension, and the rice all combined to create an unpleasant situation.

At the table everyone rose. "I will see to Kaoru," Kenshin announced firmly. Sano, Yahiko, and Yutaro reluctantly sat back in their seats. Aoshi crossed his arms and looked down at the red haired man menacingly for a moment before lowering himself to his seat as well.

Kenshin found Kaoru outside of the restaurant bending over a pair of bushes. Quietly, he approached from behind and lifted her long hair away from her face. Kaoru jumped in surprise at the unexpected company. Hastily, she wiped the back of hand over her mouth feeling incredibly disgusting and ruing the fact that Kenshin would be the one to see her at her worst. She was only grateful that she hadn't actually vomited anything and was only suffering dry heaves.

She ignored the little sliver of disappointment that it wasn't Aoshi there in her moment of weakness.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked softly.

Kenshin smiled gently at her, his violet eyes seemed full of harmless concern. "I am keeping your hair from getting in the way, that I am." Kaoru nodded but didn't have time to answer as another wave of nausea hit her. Fortunately, nothing came up.

Kenshin kneeled beside her by the bushes. "Are you alright, Kaoru-dono?"

She tried not to flinch at the 'dono' added to her name. "I'm fine, Kenshin. I'm glad that you were able to come." She turned to him, her blue eyes wide in sadness. "I've missed you. Why haven't you answered any of my letters?" Tears came to her eyes, but she didn't cry.

"Am I so unimportant to your life that once I'm out of sight I'm out of mind?" She demanded, her voice cracking with emotions.

Gently, Kenshin drew her into his arms. It wasn't the most romantic of actions to hold her beside a bush she had almost vomited under. He ignored her initial stiffening and focused on when she finally relaxed against him. He felt the cracks in his heart being sealed off with putty at the first touch of her cool tears against his warm throat.

"You know you matter a great deal to me Kaoru," Kenshin answered, opting to omit the honorific. At this moment in time he simply wanted to hold her with no regard to the future and no thoughts to the past. He could tell by the new onslaught of tears that she didn't believe him.

"I matter?" Kaoru choked. "I love you, and all you can say to me is that I matter?" She pulled back to look him in the eye. She shook her head fiercely when he looked about to speak. "No, Kenshin, I won't be abused by you. Tell me how you feel."

He opened his mouth, but words failed him. Kaoru looked like she was expecting such a reaction and rose to her feet. As she was about to walk past him he took possession of her arm to stop her. With a passion he never allowed anyone to see he pulled her into his arms.

Kaoru's heart stopped at that moment.

It started back up again when the lips of the man she loved met hers in an ardent dance. It was her first true kiss. It was the first kiss to count anyway, and the memory of all other kisses was vanquished into oblivion. Her Kenshin was kissing her.

Kenshin drew life from that kiss. If this one kiss was all he would ever have of his beloved Kaoru then he would be damned sure to make certain she remembered it for the rest of her life. His hands began to roam her delicate back and her sides. He brushed against her ribcage with his thumbs but dared not go higher no matter how much he longed.

His blood had turned to lava in his veins the moment he pulled her to him. Her jasmine scent overwhelmed him, the taste on her lips was of the hot tea she had recently consumed, and every curve of hers seemed to line against his hard body perfectly. She was his salvation.

The doctor's words about his illness and the memory of all blood on his hands were the only two things that provoked him to relinquish his hold upon her delicate, yet strong body. She was an angel, and he refused to cause her fall. He would not taint her with his sins.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru questioned breathlessly once released from the hungry man. Her eyes were dazed as she tried to process exactly what transpired. She ignored the odd sense of guilt she felt at having allowed Kenshin to betray her as she tried to ignore the thought of a pair of cold blue eyes staring at her in accusation.

"You matter," Kenshin told her firmly. "Life isn't always simple." He looked over his shoulder back at the restaurant. He could see the shadow of Shinomori in the doorframe. "I must return."

Kaoru watched him leave her once again. The man who had laid claim to her heart for the past several years was abandoning her once more and still gave no answer to her now-spoken questions. She didn't acknowledge the new presence. There was no need.

Without another look towards the retreating figure she took the offered hand of the dark haired man. He didn't say a word as he led her back to their companions to dine. He was there for her and that was enough.

Aoshi had seen and heard most of what occurred as he stood in the restaurant's doorway. He ignored what he now recognized as jealousy. He believed in closure and perhaps that was what he had witnessed. It didn't matter.

Because in the moment that Aoshi saw Kaoru being kissed passionately by another man he was able to admit his feelings to himself once and for all. He had over a month in a foreign land to help her discover that she reciprocated those feelings.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Megumi glared at the arrogant man who walked three steps in front of her. She couldn't believe that he would take the liberty of kissing her. Who did he think he was? He didn't have the right to kiss one as beautiful as she without permission. Certainly, she did not give him permission or any sort of inkling that she might be considering giving him permission.

"Woman, hurry, I haven't time to waste on pampering you," Hiko tossed over his shoulder. He had been insulting her all afternoon. She had hoped that like most men, after a kiss from her he would become speechless.

There was no such luck in that area. At least they had finally reached a village.

"I wonder if I can find some more sake here," Hiko murmured to himself. "Woman, go find us a place to board." He waved his hand dismissively towards her as he began to walk towards the local cavern.

In annoyance Megumi grabbed hold of his long white cape and yanked hard, hoping to make him stumble, only succeeding in having him turn to glare at her in aggravation.

"Look here, you arrogant old jerk, don't treat me like some sort of servant." Her dark eyes grew livid as he merely watched her with a bemused expression. "You have so much hot air in your head you should take a trip around the world in 80 days!" She shouted before releasing his cape and marching towards the nearest inn.

She would find a place to stay, but it was not because he had ordered her to do so. She was doing it because she wanted a bath and was sick of the forest and its dirt and twigs and insects.

Hiko forgot about the old comment as he focused on the latter half of her insult. "What do you mean a trip around the world in 80 days?"

Megumi was exacerbated with the drunkard. "You insufferable oaf! If you would spend less time with your bottle of liquor and more time reading literature you would know what I was talking about."

She ignored him and continued towards the inn. She was stopped by a large hand clasping on her shoulder firmly. Hiko looked down upon her with a dangerous look in his eyes. In that moment Megumi remembered exactly who her escort was and that he was indeed a dangerous man.

"I was referring a book by Jules Verne. The characters fly around the world in a hot air balloon," she explained calmly, as if trying to sooth a psychotic patient. In essence the experience would be pretty similar to her current one.

Hiko could appreciate the joke later but at that moment he didn't find it amusing. Her causal remarks about his age and his lack of intelligence were starting to put holes in his admittedly over inflated ego. He didn't care for holes in his ego.

"Make sure you get a good deal on the inn." He then released his hold upon her shoulder and watched her sashay across the street. He had to admire her attitude and her confidence but that didn't mean he would allow her to disrespect him.


	14. Best of Intentions 14

**The Best of Intentions: Chapter 14**

Sanosuke watched with a heavy heart as Kaoru and Yahiko boarded the train with Shinomori and Yutaro. It hurt him to watch the two people he considered to be like his younger siblings leave under unpleasant circumstances.

He was well aware that Kenshin's odd behavior and attitude of the day before had broken not one heart, but at least three. He couldn't remember ever feeling so disappointed in someone before. Next to Captain Sagara, there was no one Sanosuke had more faith in and respect for than Kenshin.

"Captain, what would you have done?" He asked himself as he turned away from the departing train. He wasn't blind. Sano had seen how Aoshi and Kaoru were interacting and it only confirmed the suspicions he gained from Megumi's letters.

He wasn't up to returning to the palace yet to play guard. Instead of returning right away he walked through out the streets in the direction of the docks. It was hard to admit that just a few days ago he still had high hopes that his best friend and surrogate sister would confess their undying devotion to one another. It was a foolish concept really.

Sano was so deep in his own thoughts that he failed to notice the disaster on a collision course for him until the crash. "Hey!" Sano yelled when he felt a body crash into his chest. "Watch where you're going."

"Sano?" Misao asked, looking up at the towering figure she had crushed her nose into. She rubbed her smashed nose and her green eyes flashed with animosity. "Where are they?" She demanded, jabbing a finger into his chest.

"Stop trying to bruise my ribs," Sano warned knocking her finger away. "What are you blabbing about?" He couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice at her untimely interruption of his musings.

"Where are they?" Misao repeated.

This time Sano didn't pretend to misunderstand. "They already left," he answered calmly.

Misao tried to push past him, but Sano grabbed hold of her shoulder to stop her. "Let me pass, you over-grown baboon," Misao hissed.

"They are gone, Misao. Let them be."

"She can't take him away from me," Misao said through clenched teeth as she continued to push against Sano to get away and follow the trail that was already growing cold.

"He wasn't yours to steal," Sano told her gently.

Misao stopped struggling against him and rested her forehead against his chest in exhaustion. "She can't take him away from me," she repeated wearily.

Sano wasn't sure what to do, but he certainly couldn't stand for females to cry. Even weasel females crying upset his disposition. Cautiously, he lifted his hand to pat her on the back absently. "It's not the end of the world."

Misao reared back, pushing away forcibly with enough power to send him stumbling a step. "You don't understand! Aoshi-sama belongs to me!"

Sano ran his fingers through his tussled hair and tried to figure out a different approach. "Look, why don't you give them some time to themselves. I'll see if I can't get you a job protecting the dignitary with Kenshin and me."

"I don't want to protect some stuffy shirt dignitary."

"I'm not letting you interfere with Kaoru and Aoshi. They both need to get away and they obviously decided to take this journey together." He decided Misao was a female that tact didn't work with. "They didn't invite you to tag along for a reason. And I'm not going to allow you to make Kaoru any more miserable."

"Miserable? Miserable? I'm the one who is miserable! Why is it no one can see this but me?" Misao shouted in near hysterics.

"You need to get out more, weasel," Sano told her with a smirk as he took her arm in his hand in a firm grip.

"Don't call me a weasel. And I get out plenty."

"Right. You need to meet more men, Aoshi isn't the only guy out there. And besides, he's not interested, Misao."

Green eyes narrowed dangerously as Misao reared back her free fist and slammed it against Sano's jaw. He shook his head at the sudden pain but didn't loosen his grip. "Don't hit me again, or I'll knock you unconscious and carry you like a caveman back to the palace."

"I don't want to go to the palace."

"How about if you go there for a few days?"

"No."

"Sanosuke?" A familiar voice called from behind.

Sano turned around while tightening his hold on Misao painfully. He felt some satisfaction when he heard her sharp intake of air. The person behind him certainly was a surprise. He didn't expect to see a former assassin standing behind him on the public streets of China.

Seta Soujiro walked closer with a friendly smile upon his face. It was a genuine smile; unlike the ones he sported to mask his emotions during his adolescence. "I didn't expect to run into you at Shanghai of all places."

"What are you doing here?" Sano demanded, not sure if he was happy to see the reformed murderer or not. He certainly had grown up some since their last meeting. Soujiro actually looked like the seventeen year old he was. He was still rather short, but significantly taller than Misao. A couple of light bulbs blinked on inside Sano's mind.

"I had heard a rumor that you and Himura-san were working as guards for the local dignitary. I thought it might be nice to offer my services," Soujiro explained. He smiled charmingly at Misao.

Sano felt her pulse jump, and the light bulbs went a few watts brighter.

"You must be Makimachi-san. You are lovelier than I imagined." Sourjiro had already charmed the girl stupid. No one had ever really complimented her before.

"Um…thanks," Misao replied somewhat shyly.

"Well, Misao was just about to leave," Sano interrupted as he released Misao's arm.

"What are you talking about? I was also about to see the dignitary about serving as a guard." Misao informed Soujiro. He was a cute guy and the perfect solution. She would simply make Aoshi jealous. Once he saw that she was desired by other men then he would realize his mistake and come begging for her hand in marriage.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

It was a long day. Sano was glad that Soujiro had shown up when he did. The kid was alright after all, especially if he kept Misao pre-occupied. He had doubts about Misao's intentions. If he knew anything, he knew she was planning to use Soujiro as a means of gaining Aoshi's attention.

He could only hope that it backfired and they ended up falling for one another.

However, Sano knew Soujiro was no fool. And if Misao wasn't careful she may end up with her heart broken twice.

He was annoyed when he walked into his room and noted that Kenshin was absent again. He hadn't spoken with his red haired roommate since the disastrous dinner.

Something caught his eye.

There seemed to be a piece of paper sticking out from the corner of Kenshin's mattress. After a cursory glance over his shoulder he shut the door to their dormitory and lifted the mattress.

Shock.

Absolute shock.

His breath whooshed out of his lungs as he looked at all the folded letters.

Cautiously, he reached down for one.

After reading it, he reached for another. There really wasn't a point to continue reading. He already knew they were all addressed to the same person and after realizing it he felt his heart ache for his friend again.

All bitter feelings towards the Rurouni vanished as he felt the sorrow begin to overwhelm him by the despair he read in the letters. He sat upon the floor, cross-legged as he continued to read the mournful words.

He didn't hear the door open. "What the hell are you doing, Sano?" Kenshin asked softly.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Was he concerned? Certainly. Would he be able to sit back and do nothing? It didn't look like it.

They had taken their first leg of the trip after China. The train ride had landed them in St. Petersburg, Russia. The scenery had been breath taking. The tension, however, made the journey less than pleasant. One could cut through the sorrow with a knife.

Currently, they were walking around in the grand cathedral of the Orthodox Church. The architecture was astounding. Yahiko and Yutaro had taken off towards one of the massive organs whose pipes stood at least twenty feet vertically.

Aoshi walked at a sedate pace beside Kaoru as she wandered to look at the stain-glass windows. The art was magnificent, but Aoshi found it difficult to enjoy when the woman beside him was tenser than a string on a violin.

Kaoru paused in front of a scene depicting the angels in heaven. Her vibrant sapphire eyes were a dull shadow of their usual beauty. Aoshi ran his fingertips along her arm gently, until he reached her hand. He linked fingers with hers and was ridiculously pleased when her grip tightened around his.

He watched her reaction from the corner of his eye while pretending to focus on the angelic scene. His heart pounded against his ribcage when he noted with satisfaction that her eyes were no longer dull. She looked up at him, her expression reflecting her uncertainty.

"Aoshi?" Kaoru asked, searching his profile.

"Hm?" Aoshi answered, refusing to turn his gaze from the window. He wasn't about to admit, even to himself, how his heart raced with joy now that she was speaking. It had seemed like ages since she spoke.

"Is something wrong?" Kaoru asked in concern. She knew she had been withdrawn since leaving Kenshin and Sano, but she couldn't help it. Her mind was in turmoil. She had always assumed that a future with Kenshin was her path in life. As of late, since June anyway, she was questioning that fate.

Aoshi lifted her hand to his mouth and brushed his lips across the back of her fingers. He shifted his gaze to look her in the eyes. With gazes locked, he smiled while holding her fingers to his lips.

The feel of Aoshi's mouth curving against her skin caused Kaoru to flush from her neck up. She knew that she should draw her hand away from him, as such actions in public where obviously out of place. Not to mention, Aoshi acting that way to her in public or private was inappropriate.

"Nothing is wrong now," Aoshi assured her, letting their hands fall between them but keeping a firm grip. He gestured with his chin towards an area lit with many candles for prayer. "Let us light a candle for our journey."

Kaoru followed along side him. "But, Aoshi, this isn't our religion. We really shouldn't be lighting candles here." She bit her lower lip and her eyes darted back and forth searching for someone to come and yell at the Japanese people invading the church.

"This is sanctuary, Kaoru." Aoshi explained once they reached the candles. He lit one and then handed the lit candle to Kaoru for her to do the same. Together, they kneeled before the prayer candles.

"What now?"

"I think we are supposed to pray."

Kaoru shifted, closed her eyes, and gave it a shot. When she finished she opened her eyes and looked over at Aoshi. He was watching her carefully. "What?"

A slow smile spread across his lips and Kaoru felt her heart melt right then. The sound of the organ faded into oblivion, the mingling of visitors was forgotten, and every single thought that was in her head causing her silence of the last few days vanished.

"Let's step outside," Aoshi replied as he rose to stand his full height. He extended his hand to Kaoru and she accepted without hesitation. Aoshi caught the look that Yahiko sent them as they walked past and towards the exit.

The brisk evening wind of St. Petersburg stole the warmth right out of you, even in the summer months. Aoshi led Kaoru to a water fountain and sat beside her on the edge of it. He continued to hold her hand and turned his attention to the waterworks as he collected his thoughts.

"Aoshi?" Kaoru inquired, concerned when the silence dragged on. It reminded her of how quiet Aoshi could be when he was meditating. "Are you meditating?"

Aoshi turned towards her and blinked. "I wanted to talk with you. You need to hear this, really hear what I have to say."

Kaoru nodded and squeezed Aoshi's hand. "I'm listening."

"The past is over, the future doesn't exist. The present is a gift, so let us enjoy it with one another." Aoshi lifted his free hand to run through the dark curtain of hair flowing down Kaoru's shoulders. He cupped the back of her head and brought his lips down to hers slowly. He gave her plenty of time to stop him.

She didn't protest.

Aoshi lightly pressed his lips to Kaoru's and when she sighed he took the kiss deeper. He released her hand and placed it at the small of her back to press her close against him. He watched her with his eyes half-closed. Her eyelids had drifted slowly down so that her dark, thick lashes brushed against her cheeks.

He pulled back, not willing to overwhelm the young woman. He pressed his forehead against hers and waited for her eyes to drift open once again. The dreamy look she sent him turned the key in his heart the last few notches to seal the deal. "Kaoru?"

A slow smile spread across her lips, "Wow." Aoshi rubbed his nose against hers playfully. "I think I could get used to living in the present."

"Good," Aoshi lifted his hand to tweak her nose before he released her and stood up. "Don't feel guilty about this either," Aoshi warned when he started to see her biting her bottom lip, recently swollen from his affections.

Kaoru's lips twitched. "What makes you think I feel guilty? I'm single. You're single. Why should I feel guilty?"

Aoshi offered his hand to her once more to help her rise. "We both know that there is no logical reason for you to feel guilt. But we both know you well enough to realize that doesn't mean you won't feel guilty."

"Whatever happened to the silent, stoic Shinomori we all know and love?" Kaoru teased as she smiled up at him, feeling light hearted and adventurous. She was in another country, with Kenshin's blessings, traveling with a man she cared deeply for that made her feel butterflies in her stomach.

Aoshi sent her a sly look. Never in his life had he felt more carefree than at this very moment. "He decided to be the devastating handsome and irresistibly sexy version that you see before you."


	15. Best of Intentions 15

**The Best of Intentions: Chapter 15**

Sanosuke Sagara was at one of those forks in the road. However, in his case, he couldn't think of a single direction to choose that wouldn't have a ticked off former assassin of the government waiting for him with his sword drawn.

"Kenshin," Sano looked down guiltily at the letters held within his "red" hands. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon."

Kenshin walked towards the taller man slowly and with steady, measured steps. Each foot closer caused the heart rate of the former fighter for hire's blood to pump just a bit faster. "Why are you reading my letters?" He asked softly, his eyes had turned to sharp steel.

Sano's dark eyes grew darker at the question. His best friend was the one standing in front of him. He may face a black eye in the future, but as he had spent most of his life as a gangster, a good brawl was always more welcome than taking a cowardly retreat. "I believe the real question is why they are here, under your mattress. Why haven't you given them to Jou-chan?"

The diatribe about respecting a person's privacy fell flat at the accusation. It was a question Kenshin had often asked himself. He felt unworthy, that was obvious. He knew that Sano wouldn't accept such an answer. Or he would at least earn himself a knot on the back of his head that he would do nothing to avoid. "I don't have an answer for that," was the honest answer.

"Here's your answer. You're a chicken." Sano told him resolutely as he set the letters on the mattress and stood to his full, imposing height. He towered over his shorter friend. "Jou-chan deserves to know how you really feel."

Kenshin moved past Sano towards the piled letters and knocked them onto the floor in one angry swipe. He turned vivid violet eyes with golden flares straight at Sano. "Really? Well maybe I would have told her if I wasn't just given a death sentence by the good doctor here."

Sano's jaw dropped at the statement. "What are you talking about?" He asked carefully.

Kenshin fisted his hands at his side and took a calming breath. He wasn't acting in his jovial Rurouni manner ever since the news from the physician and then seeing Kaoru with Aoshi really unbalanced him. He forced himself to calm down and his eyes returned to normal as he met his best friend's concerned gaze. "He says I have syphilis."

Sano scratched his head. "Are you sure?"

He blinked twice. "Of course I'm sure!"

"Did you get a second opinion? Run any follow-up tests to make sure there wasn't a mistake? They have those false positives all the time." He was thinking through all the steps Megumi went through whenever she was making a diagnosis. One never simply told someone they had a disease unless it was a definitive thing.

"No." Kenshin answered, a feeling of dim hope creeping up his veins with the goal of his heart. "I didn't think of it. I just figured…."he trailed off. Could it be possible that the doctor made a mistake?

"This place isn't the most organized. Maybe he mixed up the test results with someone else. Don't you think Megumi would have noticed if you had something like syphilis?" Sano grinned lazily at his friend, good humor returned because he had the utmost faith in his fox-lady.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to get a second opinion," Kenshin agreed guardedly. He was already regretting sending Kaoru off with Aoshi. If it were to turn out that he was indeed misdiagnosed then he may very well have sent his lady love as some sort of gift into the hands of a rival with a large bow on top.

"Great, I'm glad we have that all straightened up." Sano moved past Kenshin towards the doorway. "I think I'll go and check up on the two newest recruits to the program here."

Kenshin smiled benignly. "You just don't wish to anger me anymore that you don't."

Carelessly, Sano shrugged but didn't answer as he left the room and shut the door quietly behind him. He could only hope that his line of reasoning was correct. The idea of his friend dying such a gruesome death was not something he could handle. He was having to make enough adjustments with the idea of his Jou-chan with the icicle ninja.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

"I really don't see what this has to do with finding my family," Megumi commented under her breath as she sat beside her brooding companion. They were in a crowded tea-house and all Hiko had done since setting foot inside was drink sake.

Hiko ignored her as he smiled at the serving lady who gave him some more complimentary sake. It would seem a charming smile on his part was all it required for the female population to grant him all sorts of gifts. He glanced towards his bossy companion from the corner of his eye when he was sure she wasn't looking. His charm worked with most women anyway.

"We're wasting time. I haven't seen them in years and yet you sit around getting drunk." Megumi tugged at Hiko's sleeve when she didn't believe he was listening. "Are you even listening to me?"

She sighed in frustration when it became obvious that the older man was not going to put forth any effort to answer her demands. Megumi ran her hand over the top of her head to smooth her bangs out of her eyes. "Drunken old fool," she muttered sweetly through her teeth while seeming to be smiling serenely at the man flirting across from her.

Hiko's hand tightened marginally on the jug of sake he held while his left eye twitched. He made no movements observant to the casual onlooker, or even a trained one at that.

The front door to the teahouse burst open as a stressed out young man came rushing inside. "Is there a doctor?" He pleaded; his light brown hair was tossed wildly from the wind outside while his skin was flushed. "Please, my wife is going into labor! I need help!"

Megumi stood and was promptly at his side, before Hiko could warn her to keep a low profile and not attract any attention. It was obvious she didn't realize the sort of society they were in at the moment was not kind to professional women.

"Take me to your wife, I can help you." Megumi answered. She purposely didn't confess to being a doctor, having a feeling that this particular village thought ill of educated women. They would most likely assume she was a mid-wife and nothing more.

The young man took a hold of Megumi's wrist and dragged her after him in a mad-rush to reach his wife. "We have to hurry! She's going to explode!"

"It's not quite that messy," Megumi assured him dryly as she cast an annoyed look over her shoulder at Hiko. It would figure that he wouldn't offer any aid. Her opinion of the man remained rather low on the totem pole.

A frail looking old man sat slowly beside Hiko. He gestured towards Megumi with his tea cup in his hand. "You allow your woman to run away with strange men?"

"No," Hiko answered as he drained his mug. He set it carefully down on the table and stood calmly. "I do not." He answered as he began to follow the path of the expectant father and the good doctor at a sedate pace. There really was no need to hurry their journey along.

It was his honor-bound duty to deliver the young doctor to her family. Only she didn't realize that there was no need to rush to reach her kin. They would not be going anywhere. Ever.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Aoshi looked down at the woman beside him. He honestly could not remember having his heart feel lighter than it did at this moment in time. Even as a boy, when he was given the position as head of his ninja clan it couldn't compare to the pure joy he felt presently.

As if sensing his gaze, Kaoru squeezed his hand with hers and looked up and met his watchful icy gaze. "Something on your mind?" She asked sweetly as she took a deep breath. They were walking through a beautiful garden maze in Romania. She would have to be certain to find some chocolate treats for Yutaro and Yahiko for telling her about the garden.

"For once, my mind is a total blank," Aoshi answered with a teasing look in his eye. Like Kaoru, he was grateful to the two teenagers for suggesting the two of them enjoy an afternoon alone. It had been nearly a week since the kiss at the fountain. It seemed as if the two boys went out of their way to make sure they weren't alone once after that fateful event.

"Glad to hear that, besides you think too much," Kaoru informed him as she pressed her body against his arm playfully earning a scowl from the normally expressionless features of her companion.

"You can only tempt a man so far Kaoru," Aoshi told her as he lifted her hand high within his own and twirled her so that her body lay enfolded within his arms. He dipped his head down and kissed her on her bare neck. "Did I ever tell you how cute you are with your hair up in one of those high pony-tails?" He murmured as he made his own path against the skin of her throat.

Kaoru shivered, the feeling of warmth in her belly spreading to her knees and making her collapse against the solid strength of the man behind her.

"Of course, I do prefer it down," he continued to nuzzle against her throat while moving one arm to press his palm against the flat surface of her abdomen. His other hand reached to release the tie in her hair. He moved his lips from her throat and buried his face in her rich, silky locks.

"Aoshi, we're in public," Kaoru whispered, before words failed her altogether. It seemed that after one's belly and knees turned to jelly, the brain often turned into mush as well.

"We're in a strange country too, I don't see what that should matter." He stood straight and turned her around to face him. He dipped his head to rest his brow against hers. "I don't want to think about details. This feels right," he told her before tapping lips with hers in a tease. "So little in my life feels right, let me enjoy it."

Tears filled Kaoru's eyes, forcing her to shut them to keep from crying. It was pointless, because Aoshi kissed her closed eyes gently, causing the tears to fall regardless of her efforts. "I can't believe you're the same person from the beginning of the summer," she whispered as she opened her eyes to search his.

Aoshi kissed her softly again. "I'm the same person; you were just the first person to look beyond the image."

Kaoru gave him a wobbly smile through her tears. "You're the first to see me as an adult," she confessed. "Everyone else tends to think I'm immature."

"We can all be immature at times." He released her from his embrace and took her hand within his once more to enjoy the garden with her walking by his side. He reached out with his free hand to touch the pedals of a large orange blossom. "And remember to never compare me to everyone else again."

Kaoru placed her hand on his broad shoulder to give her the leverage she needed to reach his earlobe and give it a nimble bite. "How can I compare anyone to you? Everyone pales in comparison," she praised adoringly.

Aoshi bent to rest his cheek against the crown of her dark head as they both examined the orange blossoms. "I'll allow you to make those sorts of comparisons."

Kaoru continued to enjoy the walk through the maze of flowers with the tall, handsome man she was growing to love at her side. Never would she have considered that Aoshi could be the one to fill the void in her heart.

Guilt continued to nag at her conscious. How could she move on so quickly from Kenshin? Things were moving too fast between herself and Aoshi. She really would need to slow them down because she couldn't possibly fall in love so quickly after so recently being hopelessly in love with Kenshin for the better part of two years.

Perhaps that was the key to it all. She was hopelessly in love with Kenshin. A future with Aoshi was one full of hope. He was traveling across Asia and Europe with her. Kenshin was always leaving her on his quest to atone for the sins of his past. Aoshi had a checkered past as well, but he was willing to include Kaoru in even the darkest areas of his conscious.

Perhaps it was that willingness to not exclude her even from the events that most shamed him that made Aoshi different. He led her down the garden path to a beautiful arrangement that caused her to lose her breath. As she glanced up at him she could see his face reflecting the pleasure he felt for the sight as well.

Of course, his dashing good looks and the sweetness he rarely allowed others to see were attractive qualities as well.

"What sort of thoughts are running through that head of yours?" Aoshi asked, amused by the playful light in Kaoru's bright eyes. His answer was only the sound of her sweet laughter.

**A/N: Thanks CharmedReality for the belated editing. ) I'll try to wait for you next time!**


	16. Best of Intentions 16

_A/N: Props to Cat Foxglove for this idea, I must admit it is way better than what I had intended! _

**The Best of Intentions: Chapter 16**

Kenshin listened dumbfounded as the doctor apologized profusely for the medical mistake regarding the Battousai's health. "I thought you said the symptoms were conclusive," Kenshin interrupted the man's mutterings.

The doctor scratched the back of his neck embarrassed. "It's most likely that you really did just have a case of the chicken pox in the past. I'm afraid I mixed up your test results with another poor man's, but it is quite obvious that he has syphilis." He handed Kenshin the papers verifying his good health. "I hope this little incident didn't affect anything too detrimentally in your personal life."

A pair of violet eyes stared at the paper document in his hand representing a fresh wave of hope. "Nothing that can't be fixed, I hope."

"Good to hear, son. Now go on out and see what your next assignment is now that you've gotten a clean bill of health," the doctor encouraged with an impatient gesture to the door. Kenshin took pity on the man and left, not wanting to upset him, though he felt he had a good right to upset the one whose mistake might have ruined the best thing he had going for him.

"Kenshin!" Sano shouted as he ran down the hallway towards his friend. He had anxiously awaited the results of the meeting with the physician and didn't think he could wait any longer for the verdict. It had been the longest half hour of his life, waiting in the hall.

"It was all a mistake," Kenshin replied quietly, looking up into the concerned eyes of the former fighter-for-hire. "It was all a mistake," he repeated.

Sano wasn't sure if he was referring to the doctor making a mistake, or his letting Kaoru go being a mistake. "That's a good thing, right?" He asked, hoping that he was referring to the former and not the latter.

Kenshin didn't answer. The document in his hand wasn't the death sentence he feared, but now he had to contend with the fact that he made a huge mistake in letting the woman he loved run off with another man. He practically gave them his blessing!

"Himura-san!" Soujiro ran towards Kenshin, skidding to a halt at his side. He held his sides, waiting to catch his breath to forward the message to his role model. His curious blue-grey eyes swung from Sano to Kenshin and then back again. "Is something wrong?"

"Not a thing, kid," Sano answered cheerfully with a gusto he didn't feel. "You got something to say?"

Soujiro nodded, before glancing over his shoulder to make certain a certain female ninja didn't follow after him. He then looked back to Kenshin. "Himura-san, I was to find you and ask you to report to the commanding officer. There is apparently an assignment that needs your particular skills."

Kenshin nodded and thanked Soujiro before heading towards the office of the commanding officer. Sano watched him walk away alongside a bewildered Soujiro.

"Could you explain the odd look in Himura-san's eyes?" Soujiro asked, his ever present smile strangely missing from his boyish countenance. Sano ran his tongue over his teeth in contemplation. Surely Kenshin wouldn't mind if he shared the good news. Besides, the former assassin was giving him the creeps with his intense stare. It might be best for his own health to share the good news!

"There was a little mix up between his test results and another man's, but it's been cleared up now," Sano answered. He realized he made the right decision when the familiar grin split across Soujiro's lips.

"I am glad to hear this." He glanced towards the way that Kenshin had vanished. "Himura-san deserves a break in life once in a while."

Sano cleared his throat, deciding a change in topic was in order. "So, where's the weasel-girl?"

"If you are referring to Misao, I'm afraid that I don't know where she is at the moment," Soujiro answered coldly, the smile slipping a fraction as his eyes darted down the long hallway in both directions.

Companionably, Sano looped his arm around Soujiro's neck and began to head towards the office were Kenshin was requested. "I always thought you two kids would look cute together. Puppy love is so much fun to watch."

Soujiro's face flushed a bright red. "I am not a child and she hardly is either." He lifted up his arm for Sano's inspection. "Do you see this bruise? She is a brutal woman. Few can lay claim to having bruised the flesh of the Tenken."

Kenshin knew that his friends would be following him and most likely would also be eaves dropping on his mission. It didn't take long before reaching his destination. The man calling for him was one of the top-ranking government officials of Japan and was only temporarily visiting the Chinese dignitary. He knocked on the door and was promptly urged to enter.

The man sitting behind the desk, wearing a military uniform with his hair short and grey gave an absent gesture towards a chair for Kenshin to sit. "I was waiting until I had confirmation from the physician on your health status before making this assignment," he began.

Kenshin didn't move and kept his eyes steady on the older man. He did find it interesting that this man seemed to know his health status before he did, however, that seemed to be how things worked in the military.

"You don't seem especially pleased about the mistake," the older man commented curiously.

"Mistakes are best not made," Kenshin answered simply, earning a bellowing laugh from the commander.

"Fair enough. Let me start off by telling you a story. Twenty-eight years ago the King of Bohemia had an affair with a noblewoman of Japan. This affair resulted in his youngest son, who in spite of his bastard status was in line for the throne." He paused, watching Kenshin for any signs of a reaction, seeing none, he continued.

"There have been many disappearances of men of Asian descent in the area of Prague where the young man is rumored to live." He waited a beat before continuing. "I have called for you specifically Mr. Himura to investigate the situation."

Kenshin was allowing the words to filter through his mind. Prague was in the Austria-Hungarian Empire, which was very near Germany, which was Kaoru's destination. Surely, fate would not allow him such an opportunity!

"You may be curious as to why I have chosen you specifically," the commander continued. He noticed that Kenshin's cheek with the "X" marked scar twitched. "It has nothing to do with your past. It is actually because you lack the typical characteristics of an Asian with your red hair and violet eyes."

"I see, sir," Kenshin answered. "Are there any particular characteristics of the young men disappearing that I should be aware of?"

"Perhaps, a description of the prince would be better. He has dark hair and bluish-green eyes. He is rather tall and lean. He is roughly 182 centimeters tall and about 72 kilograms in weight. He has a quiet, broody disposition."

Kenshin remained silent, while inside he felt great turmoil because the description of the prince sounded uncannily familiar to him as they illustrated a man he was having difficulty referring to as 'friend.' He noticed the commander looking at him expectantly. "Sir, he sounds like an acquaintance of mine." He couldn't bring himself to use the word friend, comrade, someone of trust.

"Then you shouldn't have trouble finding him and protecting him. I also want you to discover who is behind the kidnappings. Leave first thing in the morning for Prague. You're dismissed."

It was no surprise to find Sano and Soujiro standing outside of the commanding officer's quarters. Wordlessly they walked back to their dormitory. "Need any company?" Sano offered. "I always wanted to go check out the Austrian empire."

"No, take me, I will be less conspicuous than a large, muscle bound, Japanese fighter-for-hire," Soujiro reasoned.

Before Kenshin could decline their offers another voice shattered the male discussion. "If you're going to take someone, it should be me," Misao stood with arms crossed over her chest and a heated look in her green eyes.

Kenshin took a deep breath and tried to figure out how he was going to diffuse the bomb that just fell into his lap.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

The city was amazingly large and heavily trafficked by the traveling public. Aoshi glanced towards the train station. The next train to Munich, Germany didn't arrive for another day. As a result he had the ultimate joy of participating in the role of tourist; a role for which he didn't feel quite suited.

"What do you think about this one?" Kaoru asked, fingering a tan trench coat being sold by a street vendor. The man behind the counter was giving them both hopeful looks. Looking closely at the balding man, it was obvious that he could use the business. His cheeks were shallow, and his face looked gaunt.

Aoshi glanced down at his own trench coat, slightly insulted that Kaoru seemed to think he would need a new one. This one was just fine. "It seems fine," he answered with out commitment as he turned his attention back to the streets, watching for Yahiko and Yutaro.

He felt the corner of his lip curl up in amusement when he caught them both ruddy cheeked and flirting with some teenaged girls. "Thank you, sir, we'll take it!" Kaoru's enthusiastic voice broke him out of his distraction. Quickly, he placed his hand over her wrist to stop the exchange of currency with the vendor.

His arctic colored eyes met her sapphire ones. "What are you doing? I do not need a new trench coat."

An ebon eyebrow rose at the statement. "Really? We're about to spend several months in Germany, where it gets pretty cold in the mountains. I would think you would want to have the option of wearing a different colored coat once in a while."

Aoshi considered the truth to the observation. Surely, he didn't come off that shallow. Besides, he felt a sense of loyalty towards his white trench coat. It had been with him through some pretty thick times and he wasn't known to discard something that had proven tried and true.

Kaoru slipped her wrist out of Aoshi's slackened grip and exchanged currency with the vendor for the trench coat. She smiled sweetly as the older man had a relieved twinkle in his eye and thanked her for her business.

Kaoru ignored the annoyed look in Aoshi's eyes that were hidden from most observers. She waited until they had traveled out of earshot of the older man. "It wasn't about the coat."

"No? Then why the pretense?" Kaoru shifted the new trench coat into her left arm and took Aoshi's hand into her free one, linking fingers. He ignored the small thrill of the simple affection and focused on being annoyed.

"He needed the sale. Our business and others like it is what keeps him off these streets." Kaoru answered. She glanced over towards Yahiko and Yutaro as they continued to make their way towards them and the girls they were flirting with. She was grateful for the petty cash Yutaro had provided. She felt guilty about accepting money from one of her students, but she thought that if she spent it on other people it would be easier. The idea of someone paying her for teaching them was beyond her experience.

Aoshi reached across her body and plucked the tan trench coat from her arm. He inspected it with a more critical eye. "It seems to be of a fine quality." He looked over his shoulder towards the vendor and caught the man's smiling face. The vendor waved at him, and Aoshi acknowledged with an inclination of his chin.

Kaoru snuggled against him, satisfied that she won the small contest of wills between them. She grinned when Aoshi looked down at her once more, having figured out another reason for her generosity.

"Exactly what should I do with two trench coats?"

Kaoru shrugged, releasing his hand and starting to hurry towards the teenaged boys. "I just thought you'd like to have a coat of your own while you so generously lend me the use of your white one."

"You could have bought a coat for yourself in that case," Aoshi told her as he took brisk, long-legged strides to catch up with her and catch her around the waist. He twirled her in his arms, dipping his head to touch noses with her.

Kaoru kissed him quickly on the lips. "But if I did that it wouldn't have that comforting Aoshi smell to it," she grinned at him.

"Minx," Aoshi teased, drawing her close again for a tight hug before releasing her to touch the ground once more after discovering he had lifted her a clear six inches off the earth.

"So, you see, the railway between Vienna and Prague opened in 1845. That would make it a thirty-five year old tried-and-true means of travel," Yutaro explained to the young woman. Proud of himself for having read the history of such things, so he could sound scholarly.

"That really is quite fascinating," Janette answered in a thick British accent. "And you study medicine, right?"

Yutaro puffed his chest with pride, "That's correct."

"Oh!" Yahiko noticed Kaoru and waved her and Aoshi over towards their little quartet. "Bridgette, I'd like you meet Kaoru Kamiya, the master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu sword fighting I was telling you about. And this is Aoshi Shinomori, I'm not allowed to talk about what he does," he told her in a stage whisper catching Aoshi's amused look.

Bridgette extended her hand towards Kaoru, red hair tied back in a high ponytail similar to Kaoru's hair, prior to her last walk with Aoshi. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Kamiya. Yahiko was telling me about your method of sword fighting. I'm on the fencing team of my school."

"That's another form of sword fighting," Yahiko exclaimed excitedly to Kaoru.

Before Kaoru could make any comments, Bridgette continued. "It's just so exciting to know that there are grown women out there who make a living out of the art of sword play. It is so very encouraging," she enthused.

"It's good to know there are still young women interested in the art of sword fighting," Aoshi broke in, seeing Kaoru's exasperation, though she tried to hide it behind one of her big smiles.

Janette perked up at the sound of Aoshi's deep, cool voice. "So what kind of secret work do you do Mr. Shinomori?"

Aoshi noticed the slight ticking of Yutaro's eye and decided he didn't need another lovesick teen after him. He wrapped his arm possessively around Kaoru's shoulders and drew her close. "Currently, I'm trying the Bohemian art of wandering around the expanse of the Old World with the woman I love."

Both British teenagers sighed and gave Kaoru a wistful look. Yahiko and Yutaro both felt as if their eyes were about to bulge out of their sockets. Kaoru, for her part, felt absolutely numb. Never had she imagined Aoshi expressing his love, much less doing so in front of so many people in such a nonchalant manner. The way he spoke, it was as if it were common knowledge.

The ninja was carefully gauging Kaoru's reaction to his point-blank proclamation. She looked shocked if the complete drainage of blood from her face was any clue. He squeezed his arm tightly around her shoulder to wake her out of her stupor. He was rewarded with a look of confused blue eyes that reflected a mixture of happiness, joy, and sadness.

"We can talk about it later," he bent to whisper in her ear.

"Our father wanted us to meet him for dinner in a few minutes," Janette announced, breaking the awkward silence that seemed to descend over the group. "Would you care to join us? Your train doesn't come until tomorrow," she invited, smiling towards Yutaro once more.

Yutaro snapped out of his bewildered trance and blinked at the girl with the strawberry blond hair and brown eyes. "We would be honored to accept such an invitation," he answered for the group.

"Why don't you go on ahead of me? I'll catch up in about an hour. There is something I must do," Aoshi told Kaoru after the British sisters explained where the restaurant was located.

"You're just going to leave after dropping a bombshell like that?" Kaoru whispered heatedly at a level where only he could hear her.

"I only just figured it out myself. It was out of my lips before I had realized it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must do something." Aoshi placed his hand over her lips, amusement in his eyes as he remembered the last time he tried that and she licked his palm. He didn't think he would mind if she were to do so this time. "Just go. For once, don't question me."

Kaoru bit the inside of his palm gently between her teeth, causing him to reflexively pull his hand away. "Fine, but you better not be gone long, okay?"

"Someone would have to knock me out and kidnap me before I wouldn't return to you, Kaoru," he told her resolutely but in a teasing manner. He reached up to smooth the frown mark between her brows as she scolded at his last statement. "Stop worrying, nothing is going to keep me from continuing this conversation with you once we've both had some time to reflect."

Kaoru laughed softly, confusing Aoshi. "What?"

"It's just, now you seem to talk too much where you used to be this silent mystery."

Aoshi narrowed his eyes at her. "And?"

"I'll see you later," Kaoru lifted her hand to brush her fingertips lightly over his firm jaw-line.

**A/N: Thanks for the edit CharmedReality!**


	17. Best of Intentions 17

**The Best of Intentions: Chapter 17**

Kenshin glanced over his shoulder at the assembled motley cru. Somehow, he had been influenced to take them all along with him on the international journey. It was almost amusing to watch Soujiro making every effort to keep Sanosuke's person between Misao and himself at all times.

The red haired warrior focused on the sun, judging by its angle in the sky that it was about two hours past noon. His companions didn't complain but he knew that they were most likely hungry and he would need to stop soon. Unfortunately for Kenshin, hunger was no longer something he felt. He was finding it more and more difficult to force down the vital substance into his system. Ever since he discovered his clean bill of health he couldn't help but feel depressed that he wasted his opportunity with Kaoru.

Kenshin ground his teeth together as he tried to control his anger at losing his beloved to a man with a past as blood stained as his own. It was still early in the game yet. An American cliché echoed in his mind, 'All is fair in love and war.'

Certainly no one could best the notorious Battousai in matters of war.

Sanosuke cleared his throat, drawing Kenshin's attention. "So, do you have a plan for finding the prince and protecting him?"

"I was thinking along the lines of using live bait to catch the kidnappers instead," Kenshin answered quietly. He ignored the indignant sputtering coming from Misao's direction.

Soujiro quickly flashed Misao a look, glad that she wasn't focused on him. It had seemed that in the week that they had been working with one another she had taken a keen interest in holding his attentions. He wasn't sure why she chose him of everyone to single out. However, he was grateful that the mere mention of Aoshi, because naturally that was whom Kenshin was referring, could cause her to forget about him temporarily. He was going to ignore the slight inkling of annoyance he was feeling at the same time for being so easily forgotten.

"You can't possibly intend on endangering Aoshi-sama's life!" Misao yelled angrily, hurrying to catch up to Kenshin and grab his shoulder.

Kenshin stopped walking, allowing the young woman to hold him in place. He turned around calmly and arched a red brow. "His life isn't any concern of yours, he made that perfectly clear," was his mono-toned answer.

Misao's jaw seemed to come unhinged at the words coming out of the normally docile man's mouth. Soujiro was shocked, but remained a silent observer. Sano wasn't quite so complacent in sharing his opinions.

"Kenshin, this isn't the time to bring up personal grudges," Sano pointed out reasonably. He understood his best friend's anger and frustration, but it was too unorthodox to see Kenshin being vindictive.

Kenshin shrugged off Misao's hand from his shoulder and continued walking, deciding his companions could do without lunch after all if they had time to second guess his decisions.

Sano glanced at Misao who was standing in shock. He elbowed Soujiro in the ribs and jerked his head in her direction, giving a silent hint. Soujiro took a deep breath and steeled himself. He took Misao by the elbow and walked alongside her, veering a safe distance from the older men.

"It has nothing to do with a grudge," Kenshin broke the silence that had descended upon the travelers. "It is simply the most logical choice of action to take."

"Uh huh," Sano commented, finding himself walking with his legs at full stride to keep up with the quick steps of the smaller man. "You didn't have to say that to Misao."

Kenshin shrugged a shoulder, angry with himself. He knew that he was acting like a sullen teenager, but he couldn't be expected to always be in a happy-go-lucky mood. With his dark past if someone didn't expect him to act a little upset occasionally then they should be committed to an institution for the mentally ill.

"I know you're upset that Kaoru and Shinomori went off to Europe together," Sano started.

"Along with Yahiko," Kenshin interrupted. "The traitor," he muttered under his breath.

Sano couldn't help it. He burst out laughing at Kenshin's tone. The man had seriously lost it. He stopped laughing at the glare the shorter man sent him. Perhaps it wasn't a laughing matter after all. "They are just friends. Maybe nothing happened between them."

"If you mean to present the argument that Kaoru and I lived under the same roof for nearly two years and nothing happened you should stop now," Kenshin stated matter-of-factly. "Nothing happened because I didn't allow it to happen. I was too ashamed of my past and guilt ridden to allow a normal romantic relationship to develop."

"Okay," Sano acknowledged. He opened his mouth to say something more, but was stopped short as the other man continued.

"It seems that Aoshi doesn't share my feelings of unworthiness when it comes to Kaoru. I've no doubt that if she offered him the same love she once offered me, that he would not have trouble accepting it," Kenshin disclosed. "He'd be a fool if he did."

"He did turn down the love of Misao. She's a good woman," Sano pointed out.

"It's not the same," Kenshin argued. He pointed into the south western direction. "We're about two miles north east of the train station."

Sano shuddered. Kenshin may have been having troubles with his love life but it was Sano who was the one suffering. It was as if Kenshin purposely chose to take as many trains as possible just to torture the poor ex-fighter-for-hire. All he did was try to be a good friend to both Kenshin and Kaoru. It wasn't fair that he endure the evils of the steam engine repeatedly.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Aoshi walked along the long sidewalks of the town. He kept repeating the words in his head that he spoke so casually to Kaoru. He just told her that he loved her! He hadn't even thought about what the extent of his feelings towards her were, and there he was, declaring his everlasting love and adoration.

Oh if his friends could see him now!

He frowned, as he ran an unsteady hand through his dark hair. He didn't really have anyone he considered his friend now. Except for perhaps Kaoru, he hadn't investing any emotional attachment to another person since the deaths of his men. A wrinkle developed between his eyebrows as he reflected upon this.

In the short time since Kaoru had arrived at his home he had become attached to her. She knew things about him that he hadn't dared to share with others. He knew things about her that she hadn't revealed to others. He couldn't afford to lose Kaoru now!

She had become his best friend, his confidant, the light at the end of the dark tunnel that had become his life. Kaoru had become the love that was currently driving him to be a better man. The wrinkle on his brow smoothed out and the corner of his lip curled up in a smile. He was the luckiest man alive!

He approached the vender where the man selling coats worked. "I was here earlier," Aoshi started.

"With the pretty young woman, yes," the man smiled. "What can I help you with sir?"

"I'd like to get something special for that pretty young woman," Aoshi began.

The older man scratched his balding head. "I don't really sell things for women," he frowned, deep in thought. "I know of a trinket store just down the block," he smiled brightly at the idea.

"I don't really think jewelry is the way to go," Aoshi answered. The old man seemed to ignore him and started heading towards the trinket shop. Aoshi had no choice but to follow. He would feel guilty if he didn't after Kaoru's comments earlier that day.

The older man guided him down the winding alley-way before halting outside a dilapidating building. Aoshi's brow went up at the site of the trinket store. It looked as if dirt and rust were the only two elements holding the rotten wood together in the semblance of a building.

"Hello! How may I help you young man?" A frail old woman asked, using a cane to reach the entrance where Aoshi and the other man stood. The vender gave Aoshi a reassuring pat on the back before leaving without another word to mind his booth.

"I need a gift for my," Aoshi paused, unsure of what to call Kaoru. "For my…" he trailed off.

"Special friend?" The lady offered helpfully, an uncomfortable wisdom was reflected in her ancient grey eyes. Aoshi shifted his feet and nodded.

Silently the woman took Aoshi's elbow and led him down a few aisles. She directed his attention to an item he had never seen before. It seemed to be a crystal globe with white flower and vibrant green leaves. The woman picked it up and held it upside down before setting it back on the shelf. There were white particles floating around in some sort of fluid inside the crystal.

"What is this?" Aoshi asked, picking up the dome himself to shake it and watch the white particles suspend in the fluid before setting upon the flower.

"It is a waterglobe of a jasmine flower," the woman explained. She smiled kindly at him, "Your friend will like it."

"I'm sure she would," Aoshi agreed. He set the waterglobe down and looked at the woman. "What is your price?"

"The price is not monetary." She lifted the globe and shook it once more before placing it in Aoshi's hands. "This is my gift to you."

Aoshi frowned and placed the globe in one hand while reaching into his pocket for his money. "I can not accept a gift for nothing. You must allow me to pay you." He held out some bills for her that were probably more than the item was worth. The woman obviously needed the money. If she made a habit of giving her merchandise for free that would explain the poor state she found herself.

She pushed the money back towards him, refusing to accept. "When the time comes, do the right thing. That is the payment you owe me." She smiled serenely at him before ushering him towards the door, waterglobe in his possession.

Aoshi stood outside the door as the woman shut it in his face. He glanced back down at the item in his hand. It was beautiful. The jasmine flower was in an enchanted world of sorts. Kaoru would love it. He reached back into his pocket for the money and slipped it through the crack under the door. He would do what was right when the time came, but in the mean time he would make sure that foolish old woman didn't starve.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Megumi glared at the back of Hiko's head. They had finally arrived in the village where he claimed to have learned her family was staying. He refused to tell her any details and she was forced to endure his arrogant, drunken, ignorant, annoying behavior as they drudged through the deserted streets.

"Just give me the address!" Megumi demanded, reaching up and tugging hard on Hiko's long hair. "You can leave, just tell me where to find my family and stop wasting my time. Go back to Japan."

Hiko calmly removed the woman's long-fingered hands from his sensitive scalp while sending her a look that would scare the skin off a snake. "Patience."

"I'm out of that."

Hiko felt his heart soften a fraction at the sight of the angry woman. He was about to drop the bombshell on her and he hadn't figured out a way to break the news to her easily. Most of the journey had been spent trying to loosen her up and prepare her for the death of her dream.

He hadn't expected to start to grow attached to the woman. He originally had planned to inform her of the death of her family early in the trip and then accompany her as a guard more or less. A young woman should not be traveling across the whole of Asia and Europe alone. She could easily end up working in some sort of brothel after a run in with the wrong sort of people.

Megumi didn't like the distant look in Hiko's normally arrogant eyes. They seemed darker than usual, as if he were thinking about something unpleasant. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she thought about what that look might mean.

"Look Megumi," Hiko began, he took her elbow and led her towards an unoccupied bench in the town square. They were only a few blocks from the cemetery where her family now rested. "I've been avoiding telling you the truth." He looked away from her, unable to meet her gaze. "I didn't want to have to tell you."

Megumi's eyes narrowed, she knew where this line of talk was leading. She was never an optimistic person but now she certainly wasn't one to have hope for a family reunion. "You're taking me to their graves aren't you?" She asked quietly, her shoulders grew rigid as she struggled to keep herself composed.

Hiko closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes," he told her softly. He opened his eyes to see a single tear streak down her dusty cheek as she stared with unfocused eyes in the direction the cemetery was, as if she knew.

He reached over and pulled her to his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Suddenly she felt as fragile as glass and turned her face towards his neck and began to cry silently. The little hope she had for a happy life vanished in the blink of an eye. Hiko pulled her closer to him and then finally set her in his lap where he cradled her in his warm embrace. He rested his chin upon her head and held her until the sun went down, neither saying a word.


	18. Best of Intentions 18

**Best of Intentions: Chapter 18**

Aoshi lifted the water globe in his hands and watched as the white particles flittered onto the jasmine flower inside. It was quite enchanting. It was also distracting. It was due to this distraction that his senses were not as sharp as they were usually. As he turned the corner leading out of the alley he collided into a figure of similar stature.

The two men stared at one another in silence. The apology Aoshi felt obligated to mutter remained unsaid as he stared at his mirror image, free hand automatically reaching for one of his swords. He had always heard that everyone had a twin in the world, but until this moment he never believed it.

"Apologies," the aristocratic man spoke with a clear Austrian voice, causing Aoshi to leave his weapon sheathed. He tipped his cap at the stunned ninja and then walked briskly past him, disappearing down the alley. Aoshi turned to stare after the man. After seeing ghosts and mysterious old women he really shouldn't have been too surprised at seeing a doppelganger.

He took a deep meditative breath to regain his cool composure. The eerie feeling of seeing icy eyes identical to his own was slowing growing dimmer. Maybe he should go back to the old woman and ask her if she knew of any clones walking around that looked like him. She seemed mystical enough to know. As he was about to turn to walk back to her store his logical reasoning caught up with him. It must have been in his head.

He reached up to feel his forehead. It was certainly warm. He must have caught some sort of virus that had put him into a feverish state and making him delusional. Once more he shook the water globe and watched as the white flakes settled upon the flower. All he wanted at that moment was to return to the restaurant and enjoy a few sane moments in the company of his traveling companions.

When the waiter led him to the table he was disappointed to see that they were enjoying their dessert. He hadn't expected that he would miss the entire meal. Kaoru smiled invitingly at the stoic man and Yahiko moved away from her, making room for the ninja to sit.

Aoshi took the offered position. Introductions were made. After he was soundly greeted he gently nudged Kaoru in the side. She smiled at him, fork just reaching her mouth and depositing a sinfully rich piece of chocolate cake.

"Hold out your hands Kamiya," Aoshi spoke softly. Kaoru set her fork down and did as requested. The weight of a heavy object was placed within them. She looked down and her eyes grew large with wonder at the strange gift.

Yahiko bent across Aoshi's back to see what Kaoru held. "What's wrong buso? Are you speechless for once or is your mouth just full?"

Kaoru swallowed and accepted the wineglass that Aoshi held out for, seeming to read her mind. She lifted the object up and watched as the snow fell upon the jasmine flower. "It's beautiful," she whispered awed.

Aoshi fought to keep his lips from foolishly curving at her genuine enthusiasm over his gift. "Not quite as beautiful as you," he murmured, growing uncomfortable when the two teenaged girls across from him both awed in unison.

"A snowdome! That's so original!" Janette exclaimed.

"Can I see?" Yahiko asked eagerly. Kaoru handed the object to him and he shook it with childish delight marveling over the small wonder. "Wow iceman you did a good job on this!"

Aoshi tried valiantly not to take the bait. But really his elbow moved on its own accord as he rammed it into the youth's side after taking the globe out of his hands and giving it back to Kaoru. She didn't seem to notice Yahiko clutching his side, her eyes were focused on Aoshi and the smile she sent him caused him to forget about the odd incidences from just a few minutes ago, at least for now.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

"Please," Sano grabbed hold of Kenshin's sleeve. "Don't force me to do that again!" He glared back over his shoulder at the evil train that he had narrowly escaped a fiery death. "That monster is possessed!" He cried.

"You didn't have to come," Kenshin deadpanned, fighting the amusement he felt at his friend's irrational fear of technology.

Misao stood silent on the other side of Kenshin, not talking to anyone. For the entire train ride she had remained silent. It was as if Kenshin's harsh words to her had somehow triggered a mute button. He was not about to allow himself to feel guilty about that though.

"So, do we start looking for this prince now?" Sano asked, straightening his white coat and trying to walk away from the train as fast as he could.

"No," Kenshin answered.

"What do you mean no?" Sano cried. "I thought that was the whole reason why we came here!"

Kenshin turned to him, but didn't say a word. They both know that was hardly the reason they came. It was only an excuse.

"We're here looking for bait then?" Sano queried. He ignored Misao's indignant huff at his inquiry.

Sensing tension rising amongst the ranks, Soujiro interjected, trying to keep his pleasant smile in place. "I suggest that we split up, it will make the mission run smoother."

"Very well." Kenshin began to walk away from the other three and Misao made to follow after him. She was stopped by a firm hand grasping her collar.

She turned to glare at her capture, only to be surprised that it was Soujiro and not the rooster-head. "If you don't mind Misao, I'd prefer enjoying this beautiful city with you by my side." Her scowl was quickly replaced by an unexpected blush that she tried to ignore by looping her arm through his and dragging him in the opposite direction of Kenshin.

Sano watched as Kenshin walked one way and the other two walked the other way. It looked like he'd be making sure his friend didn't do anything un-Rurouni like. Not that he'd been making a habit of that lately or anything. Sano swung his big arms behind him and popped his neck on either side to loosen his joints, grateful to be off the train. He could handle whatever this town threw at him. And he vowed to himself that he would do all within his power to prevent Kenshin from disemboweling Shinomori.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Megumi walked solemnly along the streets of Prague. The man beside her didn't say anything. No idle conversation was had between the two. The night before had been a mistake. The grief from discovering with finality that her family was gone had devastated the strong doctor.

She just needed to be held. She needed to be reminded that though her family had moved on into the afterlife that she was still alive. She glanced at the drunkard from the corner of her eye. He looked as if nothing had transpired between them.

She could still feel the warm trace of his lips over skin. The feel of his hands as they took her to a place she had never been before. The texture of his thick, silky hair as it slid through her fingers haunted her. The way it felt to be held close in his strong embrace was something she had never experienced before.

And then that morning she woke up in a strange bed. Alone. Her clothes were not scattered upon the floor but folded neatly at the foot of the bed. The only evidence was the soft indenture his head had made in the pillow beside hers.

The next thing she knew they were on a train headed for Prague.

"Are you hungry?" Hiko asked. It was the only time he had spoken to her other than when he had told her of the train they had to catch for Prague.

Megumi turned to face him; he was standing so arrogant and indifferent. To him last night's actions were probably something he did all the time. Megumi may have given off the impression that she casually enjoyed the pleasure of men. But that wasn't quite true. She had only been with men whom she was deeply involved emotionally. Of course, all those men were dead now too.

"No." She answered sharply. She just wanted to return home to Japan now. She no longer wanted to be around this cruel man. She wanted her friends. They were all she had left. She almost laughed at herself because she wanted to talk to Kaoru more than anyone at the moment. If anyone knew the pain of having the man you "cared" about being indifferent it would be the silly little tanuki.

Maybe if she was pathetic enough Yahiko would stand up for her like he did for Kaoru. She smiled sadly at the idea. She would have loved for someone to stand up and defend her.

She was surprised when Hiko took possession of her arm. "Even if you are not hungry, I am." He pulled her alongside him, ignoring her feeble protest until they were outside of a small café. She indignantly pulled her arm from his grasp and gingerly rubbed where his large hand had been. There would be bruises, no doubt.

Megumi saw that the café was busy with people. That was good. At least she wouldn't have to be alone with the cruel man that had guided her halfway across the world only to destroy whatever hope she had for happiness.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Sanosuke stopped in the middle of the busy intersection riveted by the site across the street. It was impossible. Kenshin noticed the lack of his friend and quickly pulled him out of the path of a hustling carriage. The two men ignored the driver that cursed at them in the foreign language. Both men were watching in disbelief.

Exiting a small café were Megumi and Hiko. Never would either of the men have pictured those two traveling in one another's company much less in the same city half-way across the world as them.

"What's the fox doing here?" Sano mumbled to himself.

Kenshin was more interested into knowing why his old master was there. However, it was the rest of the scene that unfolded that caused his curiosity to pique. Hiko was trying to say something to Megumi but she was obviously irritated. She began to walk away, only to have her arm taken hold of by the older man. He forced her to face him and he bent low, to say something to her face.

"What the hell!" Sano roared as he just watched HIS Megumi being kissed by Kenshin's old lecherous drunk of a teacher.

The sound of his voice seemed to shatter whatever moment the two were having. Megumi reared back her hand and slapped Hiko hard on the cheek before turning towards Sano, the look of relief in her eyes at the sight of Kenshin and the former fighter-for-hire was beyond words.

The normally composed woman looked so absolutely overwhelmed that both men were caught off guard. Sano and Kenshin had taken off at a run towards the two and now stood beside them. Megumi had launched herself into Sano's arms, murmuring something about her family, but he really couldn't understand what she was saying as it was muffled against his chest.

Kenshin's attention had been upon Megumi's wrist. When he had offered his consolations with an awkward pat on the back he had noticed the recent bruising that looked about the size of a certain master swordsman. His gaze was then directed towards Hiko.

The arrogant man stood with a large impression of a red hand emblazoned upon his cheek and without a care in the world it seemed. "What brings you to Prague, master?" Kenshin asked his voice deadly cold.

Hiko's emerald eyes narrowed at his former apprentice. "It hardly concerns you."

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

"What shall we do on our last night in Prague?" Kaoru asked as they departed the company of the British family. "I'm sure the theatre is quite good here."

Yahiko pretended to gag at the idea. "Right, let's go listen to some music in some language none of us understand. Great idea!" He answered sarcastically.

"No need to be rude about it," Yutaro reprimanded politely. He looked over at his two older companions. Their hands were clasped together and both had a peaceful expression on their faces. "Hey Yahiko, why don't you and I go ice skating? Miss Kamiya and Mister Shinomori can go to the theatre."

Yahiko's brows drew together. He really didn't want to go ice skating, but he'd make the sacrifice if it would keep that doped up happy expression on Kaoru's face. "Fine," he agreed.

Kaoru turned towards the boys with surprise. "I don't have to go to the theatre! Really, I was just making a suggestion is all."

Yahiko stood to Kaoru's side and pulled on her earlobe. "Look Kaoru, I'm only going to say this once. But when I give you an excuse to be alone with the iceman try not to make it look like I'm doing it on purpose."

"But," Kaoru tried to interject.

"Now shut up and have fun," Yahiko ordered. He and Yutaro took off toward the large lake that was now a winter ice skating ring, leaving Kaoru and Aoshi to watch them in silent bewilderment.

"That was obvious," Aoshi stated releasing Kaoru's hand to put his arm over her shoulder.

Kaoru stepped into the warmth offered and turned her face to his. "What do you mean?"

Aoshi only shook his head. "Do you really want to go to the theatre?"

"It was only a suggestion," Kaoru mumbled, glancing back towards the two young men that were quickly disappearing from view.

"If we could, I'd rather return to the hotel and sit by a warm fire," Aoshi confessed. He squeezed her against him a little tighter. "Sit by a warm fire with a blanket and warm woman in my lap, playing with her water globe." His eyes lit up for a moment and Kaoru smiled warmly at him.

"Sounds good to me," she agreed. "I can tell you of the stimulating conversations you missed out on at dinner as you share your adventure to the vendor for the snowdome," she suggested playfully.

A shadow passed over Aoshi's face as he remembered his strange encounter outside of the trinket store and of the old woman's ominous words regarding his payment for her gift.


	19. Best of Intentions 19

**Best of Intentions Chapter 19**

Walking arm in arm, Aoshi led Kaoru towards their hotel. The streets seemed surprisingly empty in the area they were currently traveling. It was as if people knew to be away. "I was thinking that when we get back we could maybe go to the ballroom and dance," Kaoru suggested, breaking the silence.

Aoshi made a non-committal sound. He had forgotten that the hotel would be hosting dancing every evening that week. His pale eyes twinkled at the thought of gliding across the floor with Kaoru in his arms and impressing all the other dancers and then kissing the most beautiful woman with everyone's attention focused upon them.

"What are you thinking about?" Kaoru asked suspiciously as she gazed up at him, trying to peer past his dark bangs into his eyes.

He cleared his throat before looking down at Kaoru to answer her question. "Just you," he answered, finding himself ridiculously pleased when a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Hey pretty lady, how about you dump that pretty boy and get yourself a real man," a deep voice called from the recesses of the alley they were passing. A large figure stepped out of the darkness, at least half a foot taller than Aoshi with a good two hundred pounds more of bulk.

Aoshi stopped, placing his arm protectively around Kaoru as she pressed against him at the sight of the large man and his buddies. There seemed to be at least seven of them. Like rats in the sewer they seemed to come out of nowhere and fast. "If I was to choose to ambush someone I would first make certain that it wasn't someone whom could easily outmatch me," Aoshi spoke in Japanese to them.

Naturally it seemed that the men didn't understand a word spoken to them in the foreign language and only leered more. Aoshi stepped in front of Kaoru as he pulled out the kodachi he hadn't used in many weeks. He hoped that his muscles were still in prime enough shape to deal with the challenge before him. His face was void of all emotion as he was ready to shield Kaoru and protect both of their honors.

"Arrogant blue blooded bastard," the apparent leader sneered using Japanese and stepping past the large bulky man. He looked at Aoshi, holding the double blades, with a looking of loathing that he certainly didn't deserve.

"He may be arrogant but his parents were married!" Kaoru interjected stepping out from behind her protector. "And he's not a blue blood! It's red!" She shouted, raising her fist.

The lead man laughed at Kaoru cruelly. "Perhaps we should cut him open to make sure it's really red?" He suggested. "If he's anything like his father, his heart is black and most likely so is his blood."

"Step back Kaoru," Aoshi ordered quietly.

"No, I won't let you fight alone," she argued, holding the water globe tight to her breast.

"You have no weapon; just let me take care of you for once, alright?" Aoshi moved to stand in front of her again and was somewhat relieved when Kaoru rested her head against his back in defeat. He flipped his blades over in his hands readjusting himself to their balance.

"I can't believe you've taken up the art of swordplay since we last saw one another," the man scoffed. He gave Kaoru an appraising look. "I guess that woman must be better in the bed than your mother. I know your father never would have tried anything foolishly heroic for his bed warmers."

Aoshi remained silent waiting for the first offensive move to be made. He preferred to take the defensive stance. Also, he was confused as to what the man was talking about. It was obvious that he had him confused with someone else. That didn't matter much at the moment though. The only thing that mattered was getting back to the hotel with Kaoru safely.

It all seemed to happen in a blur. All the men seemed to attack at once, or at least tried to do so. They couldn't get past the quick movements of Aoshi's double blades. He didn't particularly relish in killing men but he had not qualms about doing so if they got too close. So far the blood was minimal and none was his own.

He parried the attack of one man carrying a staff, sending the wooden weapon flying. "Kaoru, get the bo!" Aoshi ordered, moving so that Kaoru would be able to reach the object. "I'm going to need your assistance," he reluctantly admitted to her when he ducked just in time to barely escape losing his head.

Kaoru grabbed the staff and stood with her back to Aoshi's. She held the staff like she would one of her wooden swords, ready to do the sword fighting style her father had taught her so well as a young girl.

It didn't seem to take long before the only two left to be fought against were the large bulky man and the one that had spoken Japanese. The others were unconscious from blows to the back of the head from the flat end of Aoshi's blade or Kaoru's staff or suffering from painful flesh wounds courtesy of the sharp end of the kodachi.

Kaoru was exhausted and panting, having to exert more energy due to her confining dress. She rested heavily against Aoshi's muscular and sweaty back, trying to muster more strength should the battle continue. Aoshi spoke coldly to the leader, "Your men have been defeated. Leave us in peace and I'll allow you to live."

A cruel smirk graced the other man's face. "Oh I don't think you'll be killing me today." He raised his hand and gave a flick of his wrist. Unfortunately it was a signal to more men that were hidden in the shadows. Two tranquilizing darts embedded themselves in the flesh of Aoshi Shinomori and Kaoru Kamiya.

The leader of the gang walked over towards the two as they both slumped to the ground, the darts taking immediate affect. "Take their weapons," he ordered his remaining men. He looked down at Kaoru and prodded her gently with the toe of his boot, a lecherous grin playing over his lips. "The bastard prince was gracious enough not only to accept our hospitality but to bring us such a pleasant gift too."

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Misao was trying to stay open minded. She didn't need to kill Aoshi and Kaoru. She'd just find them, make sure Aoshi was safe, arrange an accident for Kaoru, and then sooth Aoshi's broken heart. A smirk crossed her lips; it promptly slipped away when she realized how unlike herself those thoughts were. She wouldn't wish ill on her friend!

"I don't like that smile," Soujiro informed her, watching his traveling companion carefully. She glared at him, making him self conscious of his own plastered on smile. "Point taken," he muttered."

Misao stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Standing in the doorway of an apartment was Aoshi, she had no doubt about it, and he was with a woman. The woman was attractive with shoulder-length blond hair and she was touching him gently on the shoulder and laughing. Misao's hands went to her throwing darts as she began to feel utterly betrayed.

Not only had Aoshi, the man she loved, abandoned her for her best friend but now he had abandoned her best friend for some floozy! "I can't believe he would do this to Kaoru!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

Soujiro looked at her surprised by the vehemence in her tone. He quickly turned to follow her line of sight. He wasn't sure whom Misao was talking about. He saw a tall man with dark hair standing beside a blond haired woman. 'Why would Misao be so angry about that?'

"Poor Kaoru! She's as much a victim to that jerk as I am! Most men could only wish to be so lucky as the have the love of two amazing women such as us! That moron is willing to go and throw it away for some foreign airhead!"

Soujiro wanted to tell her that the man they saw was not Aoshi Shinomori. But in fact he was most likely the bastard prince they were trying to protect since they did seem to have some similar characteristics.

Misao never gave him the chance to speak reasonably to her. She carefully aimed and then threw one of her darts so that it landed embedded in the wooden frame of the apartment where the two apparent lovers stood. The man and woman both looked down at the dart with shock and fear mixed on their faces.

The man turned towards the source of the deadly weapon. Upon looking at his face, Misao noticed the subtle differences. Her eyes widened as she saw the prince who looked so much like her childhood crush. Soujiro cleared his throat beside her and took her wrist in his. "We better get your dart back and explain ourselves."

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Yahiko and Yutaro were laughing about their brilliant plan. They were walking along the streets, peering in the window fronts of all the stores as they slowly made their way back in the direction of the hotel.

"So we'll be leaving tomorrow. What are we going to do when we actually get to Germany?" Yahiko asked. Now that they were almost there he was starting to become anxious about seeing Yutaro's home. It was different when Yutaro visited Japan. This time Yahiko would be the foreigner. Since Kaoru and Aoshi would be there too he wasn't too terribly worried about feeling like an outsider.

"There is plenty to do," Yutaro assured him. "But I'd really like to take you all to this clock store. There are hundreds of cuckoo clocks on the walls. It's so beautiful and amazing." He grinned, "When they all start going off at the hour it's a sound like you've never heard before in your life!"

Yahiko stopped in his tracks and stared in disbelief at the sight before him. Yutaro was about to ask him what was so interesting when he followed his line of sight and gasped himself. Kenshin, Sanosuke, Hiko, and Megumi were in Prague across the street from them. "What are they doing here?"

As if hearing his words Kenshin looked over, lavender eyes meeting Yahiko's dark ones. Yahiko was about to hurry towards the group and demand an explanation for their unexpected presence when something from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He forgot about Kenshin as he ran deep in the alley towards the object.

Kenshin abandoned his company upon seeing Yahiko run for the alley. He didn't explain that he had seen Yahiko and Yutaro; he just took off after them. He had hoped that Kaoru would be with Yahiko. He thought that things might have been better with a buffer between them. They both loved Yahiko like a little brother.

The scene that greeted him made his heart stop in his chest. Yahiko and Yutaro were calling Kaoru and Aoshi's names frantically down a dark alley. There appeared evidence of some sort of scuffle and quite a bit of blood. "What's going on?" Kenshin demanded, coming to Yahiko's side.

"It was my idea," Yahiko said softly, dark eyes searching the equally dark alley.

Gently, Kenshin took hold of the young man's shoulders. "Yahiko, tell me what you know." He looked at the strange object in Yahiko's hands. "Is that a water globe?"

"It's Kaoru's," Yahiko answered absently. "She wouldn't have left it here, not after he was the one to give it to her."

"Yahiko, I want you to tell me everything. Where is Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, forcing the young man to focus on his face.

Dark eyes blinked at him, the clouds clearing behind them. "Kenshin?" Yahiko jerked out of his hands. "Why are you here?" He turned to look at Yutaro. "Aren't we in Prague?"

"Yes, you're in Prague," Kenshin answered him, letting his hands fall to his side. He could hear the running steps of Sanosuke coming towards them. "I'm here in search of a royal heir that is in danger of being kidnapped." He glanced around the scene more closely and looked for evidence as to where Kaoru might have been kidnapped. From the looks of things it seemed that Aoshi was right beside her when it happened.

At least he was somewhat comforted to know that she wasn't by herself. But there was a fear in his heart at the idea of someone that could defeat Aoshi Shinomori in battle.


	20. Best of Intentions 20

**Best of Intentions Chapter 20**

Misao walked slowly to her doom. The prince looked so much like Aoshi that she felt like she was once again nine years old and being chided for pouring bath salts into the fish pond outside their home by her clan leader. However, this man was not Aoshi, and she didn't have any cute nine year old antics to get her way out of this mess.

Soujiro walked along beside her, gliding on his feet, apparently not in the least bit worried. The prince, nor the blond at his side, did not look pleased. "Mind telling me why you were throwing deadly projectiles at me?" The dashing aristocrat inquired, his left hand was on the doorframe while his right was fisted at his side.

"I was sent by the government to protect you," Misao answered, deciding to go with the 'come with me if you want to live' routine. "It is obvious by my display that you are sorely unprepared for the danger you are in currently."

"The government sent out a little girl and boy to protect me?" He asked mockingly with a cold laugh, mimicking her Japanese with only a slight accent.

"Perhaps the government does not feel you are worthy of protection," the blond laughed at him. She turned towards Misao and Soujiro, a warm smile upon her face. "Does this have to do with the kidnapping threats?"

"I'm not at liberty to disclose that information to outside parties," Soujiro answered.

The blond waved her hand dismissively. "I am his cousin, Tatiana." She explained. "I was only joking earlier, I am sure you are both highly capable of protecting him." Her eyes lingered at the various weapons carried by the two professionals. Tatiana gave the prince a wicked smile, "I just don't think he's worth all the trouble is all!"

The young man frowned at her before giving Misao and Soujiro a curt nod, "You may call me Joseph."

"Soujiro."

"Misao."

Joseph's pale blue eyes lingered on Misao's emerald irises after she stated her name. "You did not throw that dagger to catch my attention. You mistook me for someone else."

"Now Joseph, who could she possibly mistake you for?" Tatiana cried. She opened her door further and gestured for everyone to enter. "Come inside and perhaps explain more of what is going on. I do detest being in the unknown."

Soujiro followed Tatiana and then Misao and Joseph entered together. He shut and locked the door behind them, pulling the chain closed as well. Everyone settled at the kitchen table.

Joseph was the first to break the silence. "Earlier this evening, I was walking down an alley. I turned a corner and ran into the most peculiar stranger." His eyes were focused on Misao. "Do you know why he was peculiar?"

No one answered.

"He was peculiar because he looked almost exactly like me," Joseph answered. "You wouldn't happen to know of someone like this would you?"

"You met Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked, excitement entering her voice unheeded. "Was he okay? Did he have a young woman with him? Was he by himself?" The questions rolled off her tongue.

"He was alone, but he looked preoccupied and I believe he was holding a gift in his hand." Joseph tried to not comment on the 'sama' issue. "So you know him then."

"He is a friend of ours," Soujiro answered before Misao could. "He is traveling through this city with some other companions. It is coincidence that our assignment should lead us to you while he is also here. We had hoped to use him in order to lure the assailants who are intent on endangering your life."

"I see," Joseph replied. "Then we must go look for him so that you can do a better job of protecting me, correct?"

Misao blinked at the man in surprise. Here he was, a prince, and he wanted to go searching with the woman who had just throw a dagger precariously close to stabbing him only moments before? She did not have a chance to gather her thoughts before Soujiro spoke.

"I think it would be best if you remained here, where it is relatively safe. I will go out and then return shortly with the leader of our mission." Soujiro stood and bent at his waste to bow respectfully.

"Did he just say that he is leaving?" Tatiana inquired of Joseph in Austrian, frowning over Soujiro's words. Joseph nodded at her to affirm her guess. She stood, on equal height with Soujiro, "I wish to accompany you."

Soujiro's smile faltered at her request. "I do not believe this to be a good idea," he told her slowly.

"Non-sense, I know this city much better than you. We will find your leader much faster this way," she argued. When Soujiro still looked unsure of her case she continued before he could interject. "I am of the Russian royal family, you have no authority to tell me no, so you should accept this fate."

Soujiro continued to smile, "Very well then," he agreed.

After they left, Misao and Joseph remained at the table. He was watching her closely and she fidgeted under his intense gaze. "Tell me about this Aoshi."

Misao's cheeks became inflamed. "He's, uh, he's," she stuttered unsure of how to explain. "He's the former leader of my clan."

"Former leader?" Joseph echoed. "Who is the current leader?"

Misao looked up at him sheepishly, "I am."

"A young lady in charge of an entire clan," Joseph mused, leaning back in his chair with an amused smile upon his handsome face. "I feel safer to know that I have one of such talents guarding me now."

"Yes, your life is safe under my care," Misao assured him confidently. His comments had made her feel more proud of her accomplishments.

"Who is the one leading this mission?"

"That would be Himura-san," Misao answered in a respectful tone. She needed to sound more official. Joseph couldn't mistake her for some emotionally unstable girl. He needed to see how professional she was.

"Himura?" Joseph frowned at the name. "I know I have heard that before, but I wonder where from," he trailed off speaking softly to himself.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

It was dark. It was suffocating. She felt like her head was about to explode. Kaoru opened her eyes only to see that it was still dark. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust. That was when fear began to take root in her heart. The last thing she remembered was fighting alongside Aoshi in the alley and then a sharp stab in her neck.

She tried to reach her hand up to the wound but found them bound behind her back. She was lying sideways on a cold stone floor so she turned over onto her back. Above her she saw Aoshi watching her, sitting up, his hands similarly bound behind him.

"I see you are awake finally," Aoshi spoke softly, his voice barely registering. Kaoru opened her mouth but he silenced her with only a look. Kaoru's mouth closed, she knew they were in trouble, but she felt safe knowing that Aoshi was there beside her, they would survive this.

She ignored the little voice in the back of her head reminding of the time that Aoshi's men all died. She didn't want to think about that at the moment.

"We were hit with darts to make us unconscious." He explained, still speaking so softly she could barely hear. He frowned, "They have tied our hands with a strange device I have not seen before." He had been studying the white flimsy looking band that was tied around Kaoru's wrists. There was no slack to be found when he tried to manipulate his own hands out of the locked position he found them.

Silence stretched on between them. "I don't understand why they hated you," Kaoru finally spoke, trying to be as quiet as Aoshi.

He looked away from her momentarily, his brow furrowed, when he looked back down at her, his hair hid his eyes from her view. "I ran into the man they have mistaken me for earlier."

"Who is he?" Kaoru asked, barely making a sound, mostly mouthing the words silently.

Aoshi's shoulders slumped slightly. "I do not know."

Kaoru struggled to sit up beside him. She leaned against his shoulder, finding comfort in the dire situation merely being at his side. At least for now, they were together. Kaoru stretched her arms behind her, bringing them as close to Aoshi's as she could. He met her effort and they were able to lock fingers. Kaoru gasped, feeling the sticky substance upon Aoshi's hand. He had obviously tried to get out of his banding device at his wrist and been unsuccessful.

Aoshi's fingers tightened on hers. The words of the mysterious woman echoed in his head, 'When the time comes, do the right thing.' What was the right thing? He was out of ideas and opportunities. He anticipating his next opportunity, for surely there would be at least one. He did not care much for his own life, but the men in the alley made clear their intentions upon Kaoru. He would never allow that to happen.

If these men truly believed him to be some sort of elitist, a member of some royal family perhaps, he would need to play the role. Light began to trickle into their prison from behind the door. Someone was approaching. The locks began to lift and the man that had spoken Japanese to them in the alleyway stood there.

"Prince Joseph, are you ready to work with us?" He looked down at Kaoru, a malicious smile playing upon his lips. "Or should I think of ways to motivate you?"

Aoshi growled at the man, "Leave her out of this. What do you want?"

"Now, now! That is the kind of question you should have been asking all along!" The grey eyed man waved behind him, ushering in the large, bulky man from the alley fight. "Help his highness up will you?"

The bear of a man roughly tried to haul Aoshi up to his feet, but Aoshi refused to allow this, making his body heavy so that he could not be lifted. The giant scowled down at him, "Stand up you lazy bum."

"Where I go, the girl goes," Aoshi demanded.

The grey eyed man in the doorway frowned at the request. "You don't trust me?" He asked, feigning shock. Aoshi's icy glare sent fear down his spine. "Very well, the girl can come too. I should have realized you would be so pampered as to need constant catering by your personal bed-warmer."

They were led outside of their make-shift prison and led to a conference room. There was a large table in the center and chairs circling it. Aoshi and Kaoru were urged to sit. "Exactly who are you?" Aoshi asked, doing his best to speak in a tone similar to the few words he heard spoken by the true prince upon their meeting earlier.

The grey eyed man began to laugh, running his fingers through his dark hair. "Of course you would not know. Why should the royalty of this god-forsaken land know of the people's desires? I am only the leader of the Czech nationalist movement."

Aoshi continued to look at him, expressionless. This angered the man, thinking his title would impress the royalty before him. "In France when the monarchy was as ignorant of the people's wants they were treated in such a way that could easily be repeated here."

"You dare threaten me as you request my aid?" Aoshi snapped in his best impression of a spoilt royal heir.

Kaoru's eyes widened at Aoshi's attitude. She almost believed he had suddenly become this mysterious Joseph. She couldn't help but love him more, seeing this new side of his ability to survive.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Kenshin was leaning against the side of the church's wall. The moon was settling low in the sky and the sun would soon be following in the East. Hours had passed since first coming upon the evidence of Kaoru and Shinomori's abduction.

Hiko was hardly interested in the search and had retired to an inn hours ago, content with the company of his sake. Megumi had tried to convince Yutaro and Yahiko to rest, that they would continue the search in the morning, but she failed at the task. Instead, she sat silently sharing a bench with them as they ate some of the rations of food she carried. They had at least agreed to eat.

Sanosuke had gone to search for clues at the docks. That had been hours ago and Kenshin had no new word on his progress. That was why the sight of Sano walking with Soujiro and a strange blond haired female gave him a bit of a shock. Like a graceful panther he moved away from the wall and went to meet the approaching group half-way.

"Kenshin!" Sano exclaimed with his face red from running it seemed. He clamped a hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "This is Tatiana, Joseph's cousin. Misao and Soujiro found our royal heir and she's with him now."

"I see," Kenshin answered without inflection in his tone. It was good that the royal heir had been discovered, however, his primary concern was the safety of Kaoru Kamiya and he had yet to receive any clue on that.

Tatiana gave Kenshin a warm smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you," she said in Japanese, though it was heavily accented.

Kenshin ignored the smile, finding it difficult to muster one in response given the circumstances. It was hard to ignore that the blond woman was quite attractive and he appreciated her bravery in coming in person to find him. "Do you know of who would want to capture your cousin?"

Tatiana's smile faltered slightly and she looked behind her before looking serious. "I know exactly who would want to use Joseph to reach their political agenda. It would be better if we discussed this in a less open environment."


	21. Best of Intentions 21

**Best of Intentions: Chapter Twenty-one**

Misao began to fidget while the royal man before her kept staring. It was flustering that a man who was nearly identical to her Aoshi-sama would be so blatantly interested in her! "Perhaps I should go and see what is taking Soujiro so long," Misao offered, standing from the table.

Joseph stood with her and grinned. "Then let us be off," he agreed. Misao's jaw dropped at his suggestion of going with her.

"But," she stuttered, "but you can't come."

"Whatever do you mean? You certainly can not abandon me here." Joseph took a step towards her, causing Misao to take a step back in reaction. "How will you protect me from those who wish to capture me and do harm if you are not with me?"

"I," Misao answered, swallowing thickly. Her mouth suddenly felt rather parched. A heat wave must have swept through Prague resulting in the rise of temperature. "I need to see what is taking Soujiro."

"Then let us be off," Joseph offered her his arm. "You can be my personal body guard. Once when I was visiting my mother in the Orient I had a samurai man who served as my body guard. He walked alongside me and was ever vigilant." Misao reluctantly took his arm. "Unfortunately for him no one seemed particularly interested in me and he didn't get to fight a single man."

"I can only hope to be so unfortunate," Misao muttered.

Joseph patted her arm with mocking sympathy. Misao suddenly missed Aoshi's stone-faced attitude. Joseph's sarcasm was certainly nothing the female ninja was accustomed to and she didn't care for unfamiliarity.

"Hurry along; perhaps your team knows what has become of my twin." Joseph's eyes twinkled with amusement as he looked down at the short woman on his arm. "I would like to meet the man that would cause you to throw sharp and deadly weapons at him for merely talking to a lovely blonde woman."

Misao bit her inner cheek to keep from responding to the prod. She would not be the source of this royal pain's amusement!

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

"What you are saying Karl, is that you believe by kidnapping me your party will gain the attention of the monarchy." Aoshi raised an ebon brow at the man in charge of the group that had kidnapped him and Kaoru.

Karl blinked at Aoshi's summary of his actions. "Your father will have to listen. He can not turn a deaf ear to me when his son's life is in my hands."

"His illegitimate son and his bed-warmer if you will," Aoshi answered, his voice low and dangerous. "The Czech nationalists would do better if they changed the country legally by swaying the people over to themselves by winning elections. If the people, whom you claim you are representing, desire to be represented by you the elections would reflect this."

"We can not have elections unless your father allows them to take place," Karl replied as he stalked around the table, coming to stand directly in front of Aoshi.

"Very well, you should begin by untying my hands and feeding me and my companion." Aoshi leaned back casually in his chair, looking every bit like the royal man he was impersonating.

"Adolph," Karl called, gesturing for the bear of a man from earlier to untie Aoshi. Karl stood behind Kaoru and cut the plastic lock binding her wrists. Gingerly she rubbed her sore wrists.

The ninja waited until his hands were unbound and Adolph was standing in front of him before he reached up and wrapped his hands around the throat of the nationalist. "Next time check the identity of someone before you decide to kidnap him," he warned in a deadly growl.

"Aoshi no!" Kaoru cried, afraid that Aoshi would kill the man with his bare hands. Aoshi released the man, but not until he had closed off his trachea long enough for him to pass out due to lack of oxygen. Karl had taken hold of Kaoru during this time, taking a gun and pressing the barrel against her temple.

Aoshi's deadly gaze scared both Karl and Kaoru. "You have good intentions," Kaoru speaks to Karl. "You can not force the monarch to do what you want. But if you truly wish to change the country for the people you have to let the people gain the attention of the monarch. You need the proof of the people's voice." Her eyes seek out Aoshi's both thinking she sounds uncannily similar to Kenshin with her diatribe.

Karl lowered his gun marginally and Aoshi took the opportunity to shove Kaoru behind him and take Karl's wrist in one hand and his neck in the other. He knocked the gun to the floor with a harsh shake. "Vow to me that you will go about this politically and not as a terrorist." Karl agrees with a shake of his head. "If you go back on your promise, I will kill you."

Aoshi released him. "Who are you?" Karl asked, holding his wrist, realizing that Aoshi had broken it.

"One who is dangerous to cross," Aoshi answered him in Japanese. Aoshi kicked Adolph in the leg on his way out of the room. "Your friend will wake up soon." Aoshi lifted his arm and placed it around Kaoru's shoulders as she came to his rest against his side. "Keep your men away from us as we leave your hospitality."

Karl's eyes narrowed. The young man sounded and acted too much like Joseph. The royal heir was known for his outrageous lies.

"Are you sure we can just walk out?" Kaoru whispered, her voice reflecting her anxiety. She trusted Aoshi with her life, but she really didn't care to be testing that trust at the moment.

"Of course," Aoshi answered, avoiding her inquiring gaze. His eyes darted quickly into the dark corners of the large three story home they were inside. It was around the size of what he imagined Yutaro's home looked like. He prayed that he would be able to make the direct comparison in the near future.

"What about your swords?" Kaoru asked, causing Aoshi to stop cold in his exodus. That would certainly explain why he felt like he was forgetting something.

He turned abruptly, catching Karl stalking close behind him, gun drawn. "My swords," Aoshi demanded, causing the man to lower his gun slightly before drawing it straight again. "Why do you not look like you are returning my swords?" He asked in an emotionless voice that caused Kaoru to shiver.

"I think we should re-evaluate our situation," Karl answered as he loaded a bullet into the gun's barrel by cocking it.

Aoshi's icy eyes narrowed calculatingly as he pushed Kaoru behind him. On the wall to his left several geode rocks were displayed. Karl shook his head no at him, seeming to read his thoughts. Aoshi ignored him and he picked up a geode the size of his palm and threw it at Karl at the same moment that the man squeezed the trigger.

Aoshi pushed Kaoru into the far wall on the left, his body serving as a shield as the bullet embedded itself in the wall approximately two inches away from them. The gun clattered to the ground as Aoshi's projectile rock crashed into the nationalist. Kaoru gaped at the sight of the unconscious man.

"Is he dead?" She asked, her voice resembled more of a squeak.

"Merely unconscious," Aoshi clarified. He frowned slightly. He had aimed for the man's forehead and he hit is squarely. Hopefully he didn't damage the poor fool's brain or anything. He certainly didn't want the man's political lackies to come after him. "We should leave before he wakes up," he took her arm and they began to run.

"Don't you think we should check on him?" Kaoru asked in between breaths.

"No."

Aoshi's answer was so resolute that it shocked Kaoru. Kenshin would have checked on the man. However, Aoshi and Kenshin were certainly two different men. She thought she had stopped comparing them to one another, but apparently she was wrong. All that really mattered was that she and Aoshi get out of their situation alive.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Kenshin surveyed his expanding search party. They would not be successful parading through the streets in such a large group. If there was any evidence, no doubt it would be inadvertently destroyed. However, he knew they all wanted to help search for Kaoru and Aoshi.

"Sano," Kenshin gained his best friend's attention. He had an idea. There was too much distraction traveling together, so he would resolve that issue.

"Yeah, Kenshin?" Sano asked distractedly as he was preoccupied with flashing suspicious looks between Megumi who was avoiding his eyes and Hiko who looked bored as usual. "Did you find something?"

"We must either trim the numbers of our party or split up," Kenshin informed him.

Yahiko overheard Kenshin's words from his position near Megumi and Yutaro. He was sick of Megumi trying to treat him like a child. He was practically grown and he would not let something as trivial as age prevent him from searching for Kaoru. "I'll search for her on my own," Yahiko warned Kenshin coming to his side.

Kenshin smiled softly at the young man, some lavender specks returning to his irises. He placed his hand upon the back of Yahiko's neck paternally. "No you will not, you will be coming with me." He spoke up for the benefit of the rest of the party. "We will be splitting up so that we can cover more ground quickly."

He gestured towards Soujiro, "I want you and Yutaro looking together." A silent message passed between the two former assassins. Soujiro nodded in understanding and imitated Kenshin's move by placing his hand at Yutaro's neck. They then turned and left the group, disappearing into the shadows.

"Sanosuke, I want you with Megumi," Kenshin ordered. Megumi's mouth opened to seemingly protest but Kenshin gave her no time for arguments. "With Sanosuke's style of fighting he is the most likely to need medical assistance." Megumi's mouth shut, unable to disagree. Meanwhile, Sanosuke scowled down at Kenshin's implication but became calm when his friend winked at him.

"Right, come on Megumi," Sano invited walking towards the female doctor. He had a lot of questions to ask her about whatever was going on between her and Hiko.

Hiko and Tatiana looked at one another and then at Kenshin. "I was hoping to travel with you," Tatiana spoke.

Hiko crossed his arms over his chest and continued to look dully at Kenshin. "I can not order my master around," Kenshin stated, giving the obligatory respectful bow of his head. "You will accompany Yahiko and myself."

Kenshin took off with Yahiko on his right and Tatiana on his left. He did not look behind him to see what Hiko would choose to do. Perhaps he would help in the search, but it didn't matter. The student had surpassed the master long ago and frankly he did not need his assistance.

"You put Sano and Megumi together so he could find out what's going on between her and Hiko, didn't you?" Yahiko asked quietly. Kenshin didn't answer, but Yahiko nodded to himself. "I thought so," he answered his own question. He glanced over at the Russian royalty. He was pretty impressed by her, but compared to his Kaoru she could never compete. He frowned slightly as he looked away, intent on finding any signs that might lead to Kaoru's whereabouts. 'What would happen to Kenshin when he finds Kaoru and Aoshi together and happy?' He wondered silently.

Kenshin stopped in front of a heavily gated compound. There was a large house at the end of the long drive. He didn't really see any evidence to indicate that Kaoru and Aoshi were inside. But his instinct told him that they had hit pay dirt. He turned to Yahiko and gestured towards the padded lock of the gate.

Yahiko grinned, "You remembered," he said proudly as he pulled out a small set of narrow tools from his pockets. He went to work on the lock and quickly popped it off. He grinned with satisfaction up at his hero. "Some trades of thievery are best remembered."

"Yes," Kenshin agreed with his grip upon his sword's handle tightening as he reflected upon Yahiko's statement. He was a former thief as well. He stole lives.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

After Karl was out of the way Aoshi wasted no time in searching the estate quickly. He found a guard and upon threat of death the man led him to his weapons. The ninja knocked that man out and led Kaoru to freedom fully armed.

There didn't seem to be much trouble getting out of the building. Most of the men must have been elsewhere on the streets trying to cause distention amongst the people because they certainly were not guarding the compound. They reached the drive in front of the large estate and continued to walk briskly, listening for sounds that might indicate there were guard dogs or armed men.

Two large German shepherds came running towards the pair with fangs bared and salivating at the mouth. Kaoru gasped, having never seen such creatures. Aoshi did not bat an eye as he pulled out his double blades and decapitated both dogs in one fluid movement. Kaoru shuddered behind him. He flung the blood off his blades and sheathed them at his back. "I'm sorry, but there would have been no reasoning with them," Aoshi assured her causing her to laugh lightly at his humor.

Aoshi began to lead her once more. Then he stopped cold, surprising Kaoru, who had kept walking. Therefore she stumbled backwards when Aoshi had stopped while his grip on her arm remained, causing her to yo-yo in his stationary direction.

"Why did you stop?" Kaoru asked, but she received no answer. "Is it more monsterous dogs?" She asked in fear, as she followed the ninja's gaze and gasped at the unexpected sight.

Kenshin was standing there along with Yahiko and a strange blonde lady. Her eyes were locked on the golden eyes of Kenshin. His irises held no trace of their soothing lavender tones. She couldn't breath. She was hardly aware that Aoshi was at her side, his hand holding her arm, his body next to hers. But she knew from the intent expression on Kenshin's face that he was well aware of it.

"Kenshin," Kaoru whispered, barely noticing that Aoshi had started moving again in the direction of their friends. He led Kaoru there, ignoring the jealous fires that began to grow within his belly at the way she had said Kenshin's name.

"You are a long way from China," Aoshi commented to Kenshin.

"You are a long way from Kyoto," Kenshin countered.

Kaoru could feel the tension, especially with the way Kenshin glared at Aoshi. He must have been angry because she had been in danger. There was no reason for her to suspect that he might have been jealous of her being with Aoshi. He had made it clear that he loved her, but only as a friend.

Yahiko bit his lip, suppressing his urge to hug Kaoru. This was an important moment and he wasn't about to supplant an excuse to delay the brewing battle. Now that they had found Kaoru he was confident that she was no longer in danger and he'd have plenty of opportunities to call her ugly and such.

"I'm so glad to see you," Kaoru said, her smile directed at both Yahiko and Kenshin. It helped to dissolve some of the tension. She pulled her arm out of Aoshi's grasp and wrapped them both around Kenshin's neck, hugging him tight as tears of sorrow, happiness, and anxiety all wrapped together brought them trailing down her cheeks and soaking his shoulder.

Kenshin's arms snaked around Kaoru's waist in response and he buried his face in her thick, silky hair. "Kenshin, it was awful! These men thought that Aoshi was some prince and then they kept insulting me. Then they kidnapped us and tried to kill us. And then those horrible dogs!"

Kenshin rubbed his hands soothingly through her hair, gently patting her back. "Everything is fine now," Kenshin assured her. His eyes boring angrily into Aoshi's behind her back.

Kaoru stepped out of his embrace, catching him off guard. Her face metamorphasized into a mask of rage. "And how dare you not answer my letters! I thought you were dead!" She jabbed her pointer finger hard into his chest. She turned back towards Aoshi, her face as serene as a kitten. "We should keep moving before Karl wakes up or something else happens, don't you think?"

Aoshi could only nod, unsure of how to respond to her strange behavior in any other way. He exchanged looks with Kenshin and he knew that Kenshin hated him at that very moment. He was never more glad of the former assassin's vow to not kill. Kaoru might have been naïve to Kenshin's feelings for her but Aoshi was not. He took advantage of the other man's lack of confidence and took Kaoru for himself. However, he wouldn't regret his actions one bit.

The blonde lady spoke at this time, "Its amazing Mr. Aoshi just how much you look like my cousin Joseph." She extended her hand to first Aoshi and then Kaoru. "I am Tatiana," she introduced herself.

Kenshin looked back towards the direction of the estate, having heard someone approach from the wooded areas lining the drive. He saw a large bear of a man standing with a poised gun directly at Aoshi and heard the trigger being pulled. Kenshin pushed the ninja out of the way and both fell to the ground heavily as more shots were fired.

Tatiana pulled out a small hand-held pistol from under her skirts and shot the gunman, killing him instantly. She shook her head in disgust before surveying her party's damage upon hearing Kaoru's heart wrenching scream.

Kenshin and Aoshi were both on the ground. Blood was everywhere and it was hard to say where the bullet holes were.

Kaoru fell to the ground beside the two men that she loved. Her heart broke, knowing that if either of them received a mortal blow she would be a wrecked soul.

"Neither Megumi or Yutaro are here," Yahiko whispered in fear. It was then that he realized Kenshin had taken both medical personal out of their party for a reason. He had expected someone to die. Had he planned it? "No!" Yahiko cried, falling to his knees beside Kaoru.


	22. Best of Intentions 22

**Best of Intentions**

**The_ final_ chapter…**

Kaoru's knees had hit the ground hard. Her hands reached out and she had a palm on both Kenshin and Aoshi's chest. She could feel their hearts beat. That was somewhat reassuring, except for the fact that the rate was so fast!

Yahiko crouched beside her and together they rolled Kenshin off of Aoshi, resting his head in Kaoru's lap. She cradled Kenshin's head but her eyes were on Aoshi, who brushed Yahiko aside and sat up himself. The ninja held his hand over the upper part of his arm. His face was white as fresh snow. "I'm fine," he assured Kaoru quietly. "Focus on Himura," he told her.

Kaoru sighed in relief as tears spilt from her eyes. "Thank all that is holy," she whispered. Aoshi grimaced as he scooted beside Kaoru and centered his attention on Kenshin. "Kenshin? Can you hear me? Answer me, Kenshin?" Kaoru ran her fingers through the man's silky red hair. She looked up at Aoshi with devastated eyes.

"Kenshin? Stop playing around," Yahiko ordered his voice tight with emotion.

Aoshi reached down and pulled back Kenshin's shirt. The sight was ominous with all the blood. Tatiana pulled up her skirt and ripped off a large section of her slip. She then crouched down with the others and offered the cloth to Kaoru.

The young Japanese woman took the silky material and tried vainly to sop up the blood stained mess on Kenshin's chest. The bullet had pierced straight through Kenshin's back and out his front, destroying his lung and most likely nicking his heart. Kenshin's eyes fluttered open and for a moment his lavender orbs focused on Kaoru, he reached up and grasped her wrist.

"Oh Kenshin, get up. You can't die! I love you! You can't die!" Kaoru cried, bending down so that her forehead touched the rurouni's, her long dark hair curtaining them from the others.

Aoshi bowed his head; his eyes were hidden behind his bangs as he listened to Kaoru's proclamation of love for the other man. He knew that the wound was meant for him. Another friend had been lost to him because of guns. He would have gladly taken the bullet himself. It is obvious that Kaoru loved Kenshin. How could he have thought he could compete with something so strong?

Kenshin released Kaoru's wrist and reached up his hand to her pale cheek and brushed away her tears. He then reached over and brushed away the tears falling from Yahiko's eyes. He doesn't want either of them to be sad; he especially wanted Kaoru to be happy. He tried to open his mouth, to tell them that everything would be alright, that he did not want to see them cry, that he was unworthy of all this.

However, his strength seemed to be ebbing. Perhaps it was fitting that he were to die sacrificing himself for someone else's happiness. He stole happiness from so many during his years as the government's assassin he didn't deserve it himself.

His eyes close briefly, they felt so heavy. When he opened them again his eyes flickered past Kaoru, Yahiko, Aoshi, and the Russian heiress. He became afraid to close his eyes for the vision before him might vanish. He could see someone he hadn't seen in a decade standing over him.

She looked exactly the way he remembered, strong and peaceful. Tomoe was smiling at him serenely.

"We can't leave him here, we have to find medical assistance," Aoshi said, his voice sounding hollow to Kenshin. It was like he was at the far end of a cave from him. He could faintly feel the other man place his arms around his waist and pull him up similar to they way he had helped carry him after the battle with Shishio. Kaoru put her arm around his other side; her familiar Jasmine scent drew Kenshin back to the present and to the immense pain in his chest.

The two helped him stand but Kenshin could not feel his feet on the ground. He was starting to feel numb all over. Only Kaoru's scent provided him a small measure of comfort.

"It is time my love," Tomoe told Kenshin softly as she walked in front of him. She reached out her hand for the area of his chest where he was shot and placed her palm over the wound. The pain lessened and Kenshin felt some strength return.

He turned his head to Kaoru and met her fiery eyes that he loved so much. Tomoe's standing in front of him meant that he had finally earned peace and would not burn in hell for eternity for the hundreds of lives he took and ruined during the war.

"Your scar is gone," Kaoru whispered on a gasp of shock.

"So it is," Kenshin said softly. "I love you too." He closed his eyes wearily. "Sayonara," he whispered with his last breath.

Kaoru stared in horror at Kenshin's lifeless body. She looked up towards Aoshi's face to see his expression grim as he shifted the rurouni in his arms and lifted him. "I am sorry Kaoru," he apologized quietly. He stumbled slightly off balance at holding Kenshin's weight with his injury.

"Foolish men," Tatiana muttered as she wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her dress. "Give him to me before you hurt yourself more," she ordered to Aoshi, taking Kenshin's body and surprising them all with her ability to carry him by herself. She glared down at Yahiko, "Help me boy."

Yahiko gave her a curt nod and helped her carry Kenshin's body. Kaoru moved to help Aoshi stand now that his adrenaline rush had worn off and the amount of blood he lost was paying a handsome toll.

"You are the one that needs the medical attention," Tatiana scowled Aoshi and she led the way down the drive.

"Oh Aoshi," Kaoru lamented as she supported his injured body with her surprisingly stout frame. "Don't you dare die on me," she warned with some of her old spark in her voice.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Aoshi answered winded. "You'd find a way to bring me back to life just so you could kill me yourself."

Unseen by the companions, two spirits watched them closely with hands entwined. "She'll be safe with him," Tomoe assured Kenshin.

"More importantly, she'll be happy," Kenshin rejoined with a genuine smile. He looked down at his other hand to see Kaoru's blue ribbon was tied around his wrist.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Megumi and Yutaro had worked together on Aoshi. They removed the bullet that had lodged in his humorous bone. As long as the wound did not become infected he would be fine. The ninja glanced down at his arm that was now in a sling. The pressing question on his mind was how soon would he be able to swing a sword?

His thoughts were interrupted when Kaoru came to him and hugged her body close to his. Her head was tucked under his chin, her ear to his heart, and Aoshi's uninjured arm was wrapped securely around her. The words that fell out of her mouth surprised him. He was ready to offer condolences but she beat him to it.

"His scar was gone," she whispered. She tightened her arms around him. "He finally found the peace he always sought."

"Yes," Aoshi agreed, not knowing what else to say. He decided he didn't need to say much at all. All he needed to do was hold this woman close to his heart and continue to love and protect her. That was the right thing to do that the oracle had foreseen. He kissed the crown of her head and when he looked up he saw Misao and his double walk into the room.

He angled his head so that his hair shadowed his eyes. He did not want Misao to know that had seen her yet. The look she had on her face was hard to interpret but acceptance was the foremost expression.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru," Misao called out, startling Kaoru. Aoshi loosened his arm around Kaoru and allowed her to step away from him.

"Misao!" Kaoru cried, rushing towards the ninja girl and surprising her with an embrace of grand proportions. Misao met Aoshi's eyes for a moment before she wrapped her arms around the other woman. "Are you okay?" Kaoru asked concerned, pulling back from Misao to look her over.

"Never better," Misao said with a cheery smile. She gestured towards the man at her side. "This is Joseph," she introduced.

Kaoru looked at the almost mirror image of her Aoshi. The differences were apparent to her, but it was easy to see how they could fool others with their similarities. Kaoru gave him a slight bow of greeting and respect. Aoshi had slowly walked over and joined them. Kaoru stepped back against Aoshi's comforting chest.

"Ah, my twin," Joseph greeted Aoshi with a smile. His face turned serious. "I am truly sorry for the loss of your friend. He was a good man."

"He was," Aoshi agreed. "You and I will have to talk later about your people."

"Of course."

"What are you going to do now?" Misao asked gently, looking at Kaoru and avoiding Aoshi's eyes.

"We're returning to Kyoto to place Kenshin's remains by his wife's," Kaoru said with a forced smile. "You?"

"I have made a special request that Misao serve as my bodyguard," Joseph answered.

Kaoru's mouth fell open in shock. If Misao fell in love with Joseph would it be because he looked like Aoshi? That was no way to live!

"He also made the same request of Soujiro," Misao elaborated. "It is a temporary assignment. I'm sure we'll return to Kyoto after a few months."

"Only temporary if you don't want it to be permanent," Joseph argued.

"Is Sanosuke here too?" Kaoru asked, interrupting a debate that might have sparked between the two.

Misao shrugged. "He was with Megumi but I'm not sure where he went."

"Yahiko and I decided that we should hold a memorial service for Kenshin here." Kaoru paused and Aoshi gave her a reassuring hug that gave her more strength. "All his friends are here already."

"I'll pass on the word."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

The memorial service had been long. Everyone shared the story of the first time they met Kenshin and how he changed their lives. He was a good man and would never be forgotten.

Sanosuke had stood between Kaoru and Yahiko during the service while Aoshi was on her other side. After everyone had spoken their peace he leaned down. "Jou-chan, I need to have a word with you."

Kaoru agreed and followed the former fighter-for-hire outside. "First off Kaoru, you're like my little sister and nothing is more important to me than you being happy." His words made Kaoru smile and she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight.

"I love you too Sano," she told him.

"Kenshin was like the big brother I never had," Sano continued as he wrapped his arms around Kaoru in return and squeezed her tight. "He loved you, but he loved his remorse too. He loved you but his guilt would always come first and he knew that. That was the reason he never told you how he felt."

Kaoru snorted, "He's gone now Sano, you don't have to worry about my feelings."

"Why would I worry about your feelings?" Sano asked bewildered. He shook his head; he didn't have time to worry about silly female emotions. "He answered all the letters you wrote him, but he never mailed them. I found them hidden under his bed but he made me swear to never to tell you."

"Why are you telling me now?"

"Because," Sano pushed her arm's length away from him. "Because he knew that Aoshi was the man that could make you happy like you deserved to be happy. That's the reason he took this assignment. He wanted to do all within his ability to preserve your happiness."

"His scar was gone, did you notice?" Kaoru asked quietly.

Sanosuke was silent for a long moment. "His final act of redemption was ensuring your happiness," he decided.

"Do you think so?"

"I know so," Sano bend down and surprised Kaoru by kissing her firmly on the mouth. "When you and the icebox get married I better be the one you ask to give you away."

"I wouldn't dream of anyone else," Kaoru assured him. "Are you not going back with us?"

Sanosuke shrugged. "I think I'd like to wander around Asia for a while longer. Tatiana offered me a job if I was interested." A lecherous sparkle came within his eyes. "I may be interested."

"What about Megumi?" Kaoru probed gently.

Sano shrugged. "I am too selfish a man to hold second place in a woman's heart."

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Five months had passed since Kenshin was buried in Kyoto. Aoshi's arm was out of his sling and he was back to full functional capacity. He had agreed to move with Kaoru to Tokyo and help her run her father's dojo. However, there was one condition.

She would have to be his wife.

They would travel to Germany for their honeymoon since they were unable to go there on their last journey. Megumi was serving as Kaoru's maid of honor and had truly had a fantastic time planning everything. It was the first time she had seen Megumi happy about anything in a long time.

At first Kaoru thought it had to do with Sanosuke's absence, but as time passed she thought back on the former gangster's last words to her and realized that there must have been someone else. The doctor was quiet about the matter, but Kaoru wanted her to be happy too.

As a matter of fact Kaoru wanted everyone to be as happy as she was feeling at this very moment as she was about to become Shinomori. Of course, right now she wasn't very happy. If Sanosuke did not show up soon she would have to find someone else to give her away. She started to panic forgetting that she was about to be extremely happy.

"Don't worry Kaoru, we'll find someone who can give you away," Megumi assured her. "There's Yahiko, Soujiro, that old pervert from Aoshi's clan," Megumi trailed off.

"That old pervert has a name," Kaoru started before she followed Megumi's dark eyes to see Hiko standing in the doorframe of her dressing room. She screamed and crossed her arms over her chest since she was only standing in her undergarments. "You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding!"

"What about the bride's maid?" Hiko asked while casting Kaoru a bored look. "I wouldn't want to anger the groom by leering at his wife-to-be."

"You can't look at me either," Megumi assured him, suddenly throwing herself into her work. She slipped Kaoru's red wedding kimono over her head, red representing the color of happiness in all Asian cultures.

"Megumi," Hiko called softly.

Kaoru looked up at him after Megumi pulled the gown over her head and she could see. She had never heard Hiko sound so pleading before. She wouldn't have recognized him.

The door to the dressing room burst open again and Kaoru screamed. "You men can't keep coming in here!" She calmed down when she saw that it was Sanosuke, looking flushed and dressed quite handsomely.

He looked first at Hiko, then Megumi, and then finally ignored them and made a bee-line for Kaoru. "Don't you dare let someone else give you away!" He warned before reaching down and crushing her into a tight embrace and twirling her in a circle, sending red silky material flying out.

Sanosuke set Kaoru down on her feet and gave Megumi a serious look. "Go talk to the drunken fool and I'll help Kaoru."

"How do you know how to dress a woman?" Kaoru asked, but then quickly shut her mouth when everyone else looked at her funny. "Nevermind."

"Fine!" Megumi huffed, as she stormed outside with Hiko trailing behind her at a slower pace.

After the door shut Sanosuke touched Kaoru's dark tresses with his fingers. "I have more practice undressing women then dressing, but I'm sure we can figure it out." He grinned down at her charmingly moving behind her and starting to wind the dress' folds around her. "Aoshi's a lucky man. If I knew you were this gorgeous all dressed up I'd have kept you for myself."

"Oh shut up." Kaoru playfully hit his chest. "You look nice wearing something other than your typical white evil shirt."

He shrugged, "I figured it was a special occasion. Do you have everything?"

Kaoru bit her lip in worry. "Actually, I need someone old, blue, and borrowed." She laughed self-consciously. "It's a silly Western tradition that I just heard about from Misao."

"It's only a silly Western tradition. Aren't they the ones that use those evil objects that capture your soul?"

"You mean a camera?"

"Whatever."

"Forget it, it's not important."

Megumi came back into the room and gasped. She gave Sanosuke an incredulous expression. "I don't know how you managed to do it, but you actually dressed her well."

Sanosuke smirked. "Thanks."

"We have to go now," Megumi told them. Distant sounds of music began to drift towards the trio courtesy of the violinist Yutaro had brought from Austria as a gift.

"What did Hiko want?" Kaoru asked.

"I'll tell you about it later," Megumi promised. "Let's not keep that handsome ninja of yours waiting any longer."

Megumi left first and Sano and Kaoru trailed behind, arms looped together. Kaoru stopped in the middle of the path, not believing her eyes. Stuck in a bush, fluttering in the breeze was a very familiar blue object that she had not seen in half a year.

"Sano, do you see it?"

The gangster reached for the ribbon and handed it to Kaoru with a large smile. "I believe this means he approves," Sano answered.

Kaoru closed her hand around the ribbon she had given to Kenshin. Her heart warmed at the thought that Kenshin was watching over her still. She tucked the ribbon inside the inner folds of her kimono.

Then she walked down the aisle with Sanosuke towards the man she wanted to build both her future and her life with. Aoshi looked so handsome standing by the priest waiting for her to join him. Kaoru's face broke out into a wide blissful grin and her heart soared even higher when Aoshi's lips curved into a grin as well.

**FIN**

_**A/N: Thanks for reading with me over the past two years. It has been a blast writing this and hearing from you. As far as the ending is concerned, there is a lot left to interpretation. I'm leaving it up to you, the reader, to decide what will become of the other characters/pairings. **_

_**Also, please check out my profile page for the link to my original novel Heart of a Wolf available via authorhouse.  
**_


End file.
